Legal Lizzie
by RoseLilly
Summary: Lizzie is a law student, Darcy is a lawyer . . . of course their two separate worlds will collide. This is my first story and I suck at the summary, please read! Rated T for where the story is headed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night . . . at least I wish it was. Then maybe I would have an excuse, a lame one at that, to get out of going tonight.

"Liz, are you ready?" I poked my head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in my hand (and half in my mouth), wearing an old t-shirt and my favorite 'stay in the apartment' leggings, to see my sister Jane, looking gorgeous as always, wearing an ivory sleeveless cocktail length dress with matching shoes. Between her blonde hair falling in the perfect waves that were popular now but fashionable to her, and her fair skin she should have looked washed out, but instead she glowed and radiated light. Maybe it was the crystal blue eyes. "Lizzie, you aren't dressed!"

"Ram poo" I shook my head and held up a finger, then ducked back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth. "I am too dressed Janie. Perhaps not in your outfit of choice, but I'm certainly not walking around and brushing my teeth naked, that would be weird."

"Did you forget tonight's the party?"

I looked up at the ceiling as if I was thinking about what she was talking about. "Ahhh, not really"

Jane threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Then why aren't you dressed to go?"

I resorted to semi-pleading "Cause I'm tired Janie. I've spent all week dealing with sheer craziness because of all 'The big boss is coming to town!' madness and I therefore have been jumping through hoops trying to please everyone, cause I'm the new kid and if things go wrong next week - well there's a good chance the blame goes on 'the new employee who doesn't know what she's doing' and bye-bye new employee. It's Friday night and rather than partying and drinking or even studying I'd rather be face down on my bed sleeping. So please don't make me go Jane, puh-leeeeeeease!" Ok, full on pleading.

"Ok a few things Lizzie. 1) You promised you'd come tonight since I won't know anybody there except for Charlie and 2) If they plan on blaming their wrongdoings on you just because you're new, then they obviously don't deserve you." Way to lay on the guilt, I thought.

"Aw Jane, thanks. But I need this job to supplement my time in law school, both for the money and for my resume. I cannot afford to get fired from such a big firm such as DarBing LLP if I hold any hope to get a good job as an attorney. But, ok ok, I'm going to get dressed, just remember what a wonderful and adoring sister I am." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Thank you Lizzie! But hurry, we're going to be late!"

I dashed into my room, and its complete disarray of clothes (clean shirts that are wrinkled cause I hate ironing and only do it when I have to), casebooks from school, shoes, more school stuff, highlighters and well, more school stuff.

I grabbed my jade green silk sleeveless dress, with the neckline that was draped but still modest and a-line skirt ending an inch or so above my knee. I suede black 3-inch stiletto heels, sexy but not slutty, and got dressed. Makeup – slightly smoky eye to play up my golden brown eyes, since combined with my hair they generally look average-y (Jane disagrees) and lip balm for my lips since I dislike wearing lipstick and only do so when unavoidable. I didn't have time to straighten my hair like I would normally do, so I took some styling stuff to keep the frizz out of my brown curly hair that cascaded down to a few inches past my shoulder.

Cell phone, check. Some cash, check. ID, check. Hair clip in case the curls get out of control, check. House keys, check. Black clutch to hold all this stuff . . . where's my black clutch. Damn.

It took me another 5 minutes to find my bag wedged between the wall under my window and my desk. How it got there is beyond me. Finally I was ready and stepped out of my room.

Jane took one look at me and gasped. "Lizzie you look wonderful!"

"Thank you Jane. I could say the same for you, but that would be the understatement of the century" she started to deny this but I cut her off "I thought you would have been knocking on my door 5 minutes ago telling me we had to leave" Jane got a sheepish look on her face.

"I knew you would be running late so I backed up the time we had to leave a bit. We have just under 20 minutes."

"Great! I have time to straighten my hair." Jane put a hand on my shoulder

"No you don't, then we really will be late. Your hair looks fantastic curly Lizzie, I don't know why you straighten it" I could have come back with a witty retort, but held my tongue for a change. "Time to leave Liz" I grabbed my black shawl, Jane grabbed her sapphire blue one, and out the door we went.

**Good? Bad? It's only the beginning but should I continue or throw it in the trash? Please review!!! Encouragement will make me post faster ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews! They really gave me the incentive to keep this up.**

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the party, the hotel ballroom was packed with people. As we walked through the doorway, a woman practically knocked me out of her way as she left. She was wearing a ball gown and was positively _dripping_ with diamonds everywhere she could visibly wear jewelry.

"Jane, you owe me big time for this" I hissed in my sister's ear. She just smiled serenely.

"Come on. Let's go find Charlie and Caroline." That had me stopping dead in my tracks.

"Caroline?" Jane turned around and nodded. "As in Caroline Bingley?" She nodded again. "Caroline Bingley, one of my bosses, Caroline Bingley?!?!"

"What other Caroline Bingley would I be talking about?" My jaw just about hit the floor.

"You didn't tell me that Caroline would be here Jane."

"Well, of course she'd be here silly. It is her birthday after all"

"This is Caroline's birthday party?!" Really, this was getting to be way too much shock for my system. Jane frowned.

"Did I not mention that?"

"Um, let me think about it . . . NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!"

"Lizzie, don't raise your voice, we're in public"

"Jane!"

"Oh ok! I didn't tell you cause if you knew you wouldn't come . . ."

"Damn right I wouldn't have" she sighed

". . . and I really needed you here, Lizzie." Nobody knows how to take the wind out of my pissed off sails like Jane.

"Fine, whatever, we're here already. However, if I end up getting fired because of this, you better lay a serious guilt trip on Charlie, like the one you've been laying on me to get me my job back."

"Don't be silly, you aren't going to be fired because you were asked to come to the party." How naïve Jane can be sometimes "and I'm not laying down a guilt trip on you."

"Oh no, not at all Jane."

"I'll make it up to you Lizzie, I promise." Oooh, that sounds promising. When Jane feels guilty and feels like she needs to make something up to you, she really goes all out.

"Ok. Let's go find Charlie."

It took us awhile to find him, with the room being so big and the crowd being so large, and we didn't really find him so much as he found us. As we were wandering through the room, grabbing drinks as we went along (cause, really, alcohol is about the only thing that was going to make this night get any better at this point), suddenly somebody placed their hands around Jane's waist from behind her, causing her to jump about a foot and nearly spill her drink on her dress. Luckily she didn't.

"Hi sweetie, you made it!" Charlie said as he gave Jane a peck on the cheek.

"Hi honey." was Jane's response as she leaned into him a bit.

"Hey baby" I said to Charlie sarcastically. Charlie's head whipped around towards me, then he relaxed a bit.

"Oh hey Liz."

"Expecting an old girlfriend tonight?" Really, it was just too hard for me to resist.

"What? No, NO! Not at all, just waiting for Jane. I mean, I wasn't panic-like waiting –" I laughed.

"I was kidding Charlie." He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Jane.

Those two make such a cute couple. You'd think that with Charlie, a head partner at DarBing (the Bing in DarBing) and another one of my bosses, dating my sister, that's how I got my job, but quite the opposite.

I've been at DarBing for about 6 weeks now, since the start of my second year of law school. Jane, on the other hand, is 25 to my 23, and fresh out of med school, starting her residency in pediatrics at Columbia-Presbyterian. About a month ago, Jane had a particularly rough day at the hospital, having lost a patient, and came across town, scrubs and all, to meet me during my lunch break to kind of cry it all out. Of course, Caroline, the head of legal support staff at DarBing's New York office, had once again handed me a huge pile of her work at the last second and I was therefore running late to meet Jane.

So Jane came into the lobby, and not seeing me decided to head towards the elevators to see if I was there. Being that she wasn't her typical, perfect Jane that day, she quite literally ran straight into . . . Charlie Bingley. Having already been on the verge of tears as a result of her day, Jane kind of just lost it and burst out crying. Charlie, of course, was the sweetest, which is normal for him and I'm sure it didn't hurt that Jane is so pretty, and just wrapped his arms around her, brought her up to DarBing in an empty elevator and then steered her into his office so that she could break down privately. Once she calmed down enough to tell him her name in a half hiccuping sob, he went and pulled me away from my desk and Caroline's work. Needless to say, Charlie and Jane have been together ever since. I think that's maybe why she was so desperate for me to come tonight, Jane's not the kind of person who opens herself up to someone, unless she really knows them and that takes time. I guess she feels a bit on uneven ground with Charlie, especially in an atmosphere where she doesn't know anyone else.

Anyway, time to zone back into the present. I noticed that Charlie had taken Jane's hand and was leading her toward the middle of the room and Jane was motioning for me to follow.

"Janie, where are we going?" I whispered in her ear.

"Charlie is taking us to where Caroline is so that we can wish her a happy birthday and give her the gift."

"You brought a gift?" Jane nodded. "Great, now I'll look even worse than I did by just crashing her birthday party."

"You didn't crash, Charlie invited you, and the card has both of our names on it."

"Ok so I'll just look cheap to her instead." I kind of mumbled that last part cause it was no use arguing with Jane anymore and I could use an ally for the rest of the night.

We got to the middle of the room and there in the center of all of her admirers (really, that's what they looked like so what else am I supposed to call them?!) was Caroline. 5'7", the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Charlie and Jane, though Charlie is more of a sandy blonde, Jane a strawberry blonde and Caroline, well there is no other word for it, beach blonde. She was wearing this tight, strapless, pink dress with matching pink heels that showed off her uber thin frame. I get that thin is in, and that I'm not up to date with my muscular body that has curves, but for everyone's sake, eat a carrot stick! Though honestly, aside from the almost anorexic thinness, she really looked pretty. She probably could have been a model, but I guess why bother when you can have designer fashions and make tons of money by doing absolutely no work and just bossing people around?

"Happy birthday Caroline" Jane said as she leaned in for an air kiss with Caroline.

"Janet! I'm so happy you could make it! It's soooo good to see you again!" Charlie coughed.

"It's Jane, Caroline." Caroline laughed, a high pitched tinkling that I'm surprised didn't make the champagne flutes crack.

"Oh how silly I am. How could I forget? Janet was Charlie's _last_ girlfriend." Jane smiled politely and Charlie grimaced. I now felt guilty for teasing Charlie beforehand. Caroline then scanned her immediate audience and focused on me. She fixed a 'polite but I don't really mean it' smile on her face, and marched over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What are you doing here?" She said through clenched teeth. "I'll have your head for this" Really, it was amazing how clear she sounded considering her jaw wasn't moving.

"Ms. Bingley" Yeah, I'm not going to call her Caroline. Certainly not in that moment. "I'm here by invitation. Jane's my sister and Charlie invited me."

"Well." Suddenly that jaw was moving again. "If you're going to be here, might as well be useful." She turned and walked back into the middle of her entourage. What the hell did that mean??? I headed back to Jane. As I neared her, I heard Caroline call out.

"Beth." I kept walking "Oh, Beth!" her voice was louder now and she was pointing in my direction. I looked around to see who she was motioning to and then suddenly realized she was referring to me.

"Yes, Ms. Bingley?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Go get me a flute of champagne." No please, nothing polite about it.

"Sure Ms. Bingley." God, I need a raise for this, especially for being so compliant, is what I thought as I started off.

"Silly Beth, not from there." She pointed to the champagne bottle about 10 feet away. "That one's been open for ages, there are probably no bubbles left. The one over there" and she pointed clear across the room. I waited till I turned before I rolled my eyes. Chances were both bottles had been opened at the same time. But nevertheless, I walked off to get the champagne.

I made it about halfway there when I heard a male voice calling "Beth, Beth." Being that it isn't really my name, I chose to ignore it. Suddenly a rather large hand was on my shoulder stopping me. "Beth!" By now I was in a rather foul mood.

"My name's not Beth unless you're using my full name, so if you'll . . ." I whirled around and was then facing the guy's chest. Now, I'm 5'5" and in the heels I was wearing, I maybe clear 5'8" so this guy had to be about 6'2". I tilted my head to see this guy, and saw a full head of wavy black hair, hazel eyes and that he was really really cute.

"I beg your pardon, that's what Caroline called you so I just assumed your name was Beth." Damn, he had a British accent, and a sexy, make your legs melt, one at that. I shook my head.

"Only if you're calling me Elizabeth. Sorry about biting your head off, I'm not having the best of nights."

"It's no wonder if you're being called names that aren't your name. But your name is Elizabeth?" I nodded.

"Liz" and I extended my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Will." Instead of shaking my hand, he lifted it and kissed the back of it. I'm falling deeper by the second here, need to keep myself from turning into a Lizzie puddle.

"You were trying to get my attention?" Will looked kind of dazed.

"Hmmmm? Oh yes. After you walked off, Caroline realized that she is detoxing this week and isn't drinking alcohol. I didn't want you to have to hike all over the ballroom . . ." So he's a gentleman too. We started heading back toward Caroline, Jane and Charlie.

"Thank you for telling me. So how do you come to be at this party?"

"Actually, I'm –"

"Fitz!" Enter Caroline, stage left. "Oh Fitzy, I wondered where you wandered off to. I was getting lonely." She was now practically hanging off of Will and he was letting her. I then realized that these two were quite possibly an item. I've overheard Caroline at work talking to her cronies about her tall, handsome and British boyfriend.

"I just went to tell Elizabeth that you wouldn't need that glass of champagne." She playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Oh Fitz, you're always thinking about others. You didn't have to go after Beth, she's the help, it's her job to do things like that." Now I'm the help?! Will just shrugged at Caroline. Now really this is going too far. I was about to move forward and say something but Jane moved alongside me and whispered to me.

"Please Lizzie, it's not worth it." I contemplated whether that was really true, but suddenly the music started playing and people began moving onto the dance floor. Charlie extended his hand to Jane and she just patted my arm and followed him to go dance.

Caroline and Will were heading past me together to get to the dance floor, when someone from behind accidentally shoved me and I lost my balance and ungracefully fell. Caroline just ignored me and kept on walking. Will seemed to hesitate for a second as if he was deciding whether to turn and help me, but upon Caroline's tug of his arm, he followed her.

Maybe this Will Fitz wasn't such a gentleman after all. I did know one thing for certain, it was going to be a long night.

**Please review! My schedule is kind of crazy right now and I don't know how quickly I'll get the next chapter up, but it is more likely to be faster with the more reviews I receive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I just realized that I hadn't turned on the ability to receive anonymous reviews - but that's all taken care of now. Sorry it took so long to update, exams have been taking up practically all my time - but they're almost done and I have tons of new ideas for this story now. So here we go!  
**

Chapter 3:

I took my time fixing my dress in the bathroom. As I was checking my hem inside a stall, I heard the door open and two pair of heels clicked across the floor toward the full length mirrors.

"Caroline, you and Will make an absolutely gorgeous couple!" I heard a woman in a high-pitched voice say.

"We do don't we?" Caroline responded in a tone that suggested that her mind was slightly off in some dream land. "You know Leah, Will was in London and wasn't expected in till next week. He came early and surprised me for my birthday."

"That's so romantic" was Leah's reply, followed by a breathless sigh.

"Yes, it is." Caroline's voice indicated that she snapped herself back to the present moment "Well, I've left Fitzy waiting long enough, I'm sure he's eagerly waiting my return in the ballroom by now" I rolled my eyes as the heels clicked their way back out of the bathroom.

I then came out of the stall I was in and quickly checked my hair and make-up. Not that I was vain, but come on, I just fell and could look like I walked through two tornados and a hurricane with this curly hair of mine. I then re-entered the ballroom myself. I scanned the room and found Jane, dancing what looked like some form of the jive, with a guy who wasn't Charlie. Deciding that Jane was doing just fine on her own, I decided that now was an ok time to slip out and head home. I located Charlie just on the edge of the dance floor, watching Jane as if he was just waiting for the perfect moment to cut in to Jane and her partner and claim Jane back. I began to head toward him.

Just as I was about to reach him, Charlie raised his hand and motioned for someone to come over.

"Will" ah, dang it. Of course, Will strode over to Charlie's side. "Hey man, you haven't danced since the first dance with Caroline, what's up?"

"I just don't feel like dancing tonight, there are a lot of people here that I don't know."

"Well what about Jane's sister, Liz? You met her earlier this evening so she counts as someone you now know. And, she's really pretty" Why was Charlie pointing me out to Will when he's dating his sister? Will chuckled.

"Not a woman in this room is as pretty as your Jane." Charlie beamed with pride

"That is true, Jane is an angel, both inside and out." Now I was liking what I was hearing.

"But I'll admit, Liz is attractive." I smiled to myself, although still confused by this conversation between Caroline's brother and boyfriend "but then again, so are 75% of the women in this room. Besides, Liz seems to be a bit of a klutz, she tripped over her own two feet earlier as the dancing was beginning, and I kind of value my toes." My jaw just about hit the floor.

"I'm sure that something else must have happened to cause Liz to fall." Awww, Charlie's such a nice guy. Will just shrugged his shoulders. "All right, suit yourself" I took that as my cue to approach the two of them.

"Hey Charlie?" The two men turned around. Will had the slightest look of discomfort on his face, as if he was wondering if I overheard what he just said. Well, he can just keep on wondering. "I'm not feeling to great so I'm going to head home. Would you mind letting Jane know?" Charlie instantly became concerned.

"Are you ok? Maybe I should go get Jane right now to take a look at you, being that she's a doctor . . ." I chuckled.

"Charlie, it's just a headache, I'll live. I just really want to go home, take some aspirin and lay down."

"All right, would you like my driver to take you home?" I shook my head

"No Charlie, it's fine. I'll hail a cab."

"But –"

"No buts Charlie, I'll be fine in a cab. Now go dance with Jane and make sure to give her the message."

"Ok, good night. Feel better"

"Thanks, good night" and I nodded at both of them.

I retrieved my shawl from the coat check, and headed out to hail a cab. Once I got outside I decided it was such a nice evening out that I wouldn't mind a bit of a walk to the nearest subway station to take a train back to the apartment, and besides, it would save me some money which is always a good thing for a law student (more money for coffee). As I got started, I heard footsteps pounding the pavement behind me. Instinct took over, and I grabbed my house keys from my bag and slipped the end of each key in between my fingers to create some form of a weapon. As a hand clamped down on my shoulder I whirled around raising my hand that held the keys. A strong hand caught my wrist.

"Liz, whoa!" It was Will. A breath that I didn't even know I was holding whooshed out of me. "Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did." My heart was still racing like a freight train. "What do you want?" I was surprised how hostile my voice sounded, even to myself.

"Where are you going?"

"You heard me when I told Charlie, but I'll repeat myself. I'm heading home"

"Doesn't look like you're hailing a cab."

"What are you, the transportation police?! If you must know, I decided to take the subway instead."

"On a Friday night? At this time?"

"It's 10:15"

"Exactly, it isn't safe." I laughed at that

"Oh please, it's perfectly safe, I take the subway home at this time all the time."

"You really shouldn't."

"You have no say in what I should and should not do, you don't know me, you have no involvement with me. And would you let go of me." Will looked down and seemed to suddenly realize that he was still holding my right shoulder and left wrist. He then released both as if burned.

"I'm sorry. And you're right, I have no say in what you should be doing, but allow me to take you home." I shook my head.

"No thank you, I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I think your girlfriend will get pretty upset if you suddenly disappear from the party, and to take me home at that." Will looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well no girl likes it when their boyfriend disappears on them, and certainly not to take another girl home"

"I really don't think my girlfriend will care."

"And why is that?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Cause my girlfriend and I broke up 6 weeks ago." That took me by surprise.

"Then I would suggest you have a talk with Caroline cause she obviously didn't think whatever happened 6 weeks ago constituted a break-up."

"Caroline? I've never dated Caroline. She's just my friend's sister"

"The way the two of you were acting, one would think otherwise." Will then cursed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"Look, you've got the wrong idea. Caroline and I are not together. She just has always liked the idea of it happening, despite my discouragement." I was skeptical.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why then were you letting her hang off of you like that and why did you give her the first dance of the evening?"

"You're right, it isn't your business, but since I'm attracted to you and don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I'll explain. I allowed Caroline to hang off of me earlier because she's the birthday girl and I didn't want to embarrass her in front of all of her guests. The reason why I danced the first dance with her because I wasn't supposed to be here tonight. I came in from London early, and wasn't informed of the party until I got here. I didn't have a gift for her, so I gave her the first dance. That's all, nothing more." Ok, wow, I was wrong. But I wasn't about to admit that.

"Thanks for clearing that up. Good night." And I turned away.

"Liz, my car is the other way."

"The subway is this way"

"Please let me take you home."

"I'm fine on my own."

"I'm not saying you aren't but I'm still offering. Look I'd feel better taking you home so that I know you made it there safely." I turned back around

"I don't know you. How do I know you aren't some creepy stalker person?" Will smiled and even in the dark I could see his dimples. Damn, he's cute.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust the fact that I'm friends with Charlie, and that Charlie wouldn't be friends with a 'creepy stalker person'." I thought about what he said for a minute.

"Well, your logic is flawed in that reasoning, but ok."

"You'll let me drive you home." I nodded. "Thank you. My car is this way" He pointed in the opposite direction. I walked back toward him and he looped my arm through his and together we set off for his car.

**It isn't a whole lot, I know. But it does clear some things up regarding Will and Caroline. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon, but please PLEASE review and let me know what you think about how this is going so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews and the good luck wishes on my exams – I'm finally done and already know that I've aced at least two of them (so the whole hiatus from writing paid off)**

**To all those who asked if Liz noticed that Darcy mentioned he's attracted to her . . . no she didn't. She was too caught up in the fact that he just announced that he didn't have a girlfriend. I just couldn't point that out in the actual story line cause it's in Liz's POV so I remained silent about it**

**Crunchycookies: Liz isn't as complying as you think. She was only at the party to support Jane, and didn't even know it was for Caroline till she got there and she wasn't going to tell Caroline off at Jane's expense. But don't worry, you're going to see her tough spine and razor tongue in about 2 chapters, so keep reading!**

Chapter 4

We got into his car (black Lexus) and I gave him my address and then asked him if he needed directions, to which he shook his head no. He pulled out of the lot and the silence in the car loomed so I just stared out my window. The car stopped at a red light and I heard Will shift in his seat.

"Liz?" I turned to face him "Um, would you laig o ga twi thme onad ate" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." He coughed and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me"

"On a date?" he nodded "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean that you don't find me all that attractive, at least no more attractive than three quarters of the other women in attendance tonight and apparently I'm a major klutz cause a waiter knocked into me, and I didn't get up without any assistance in the three seconds directly after which obviously means that I don't warrant any help." Even in the dark I could tell his face was turning red.

"You heard that?" he ran a hand through his hair "God I'm an idiot. I lied when I told Charlie that I wasn't any more attracted to you than anyone else. Hell, I admitted that to you out on the street." I looked at him incredulously

"You did?!"

"Obviously you weren't paying attention"

"I must have missed that part" I admitted

"Apparently so. Anyway, I didn't know that a waiter knocked into you when you fell."

"Well it wasn't as if you came to help me up though you turned around, saw me, and then proceeded to walk away."

"I was heading to the dance floor with Caroline! It was her birthday gift, I couldn't renege on that. Besides, I know it isn't an excuse, but had I helped Caroline would have been on both of our cases all night, something that I don't think either one of us wanted."

"You're right, it isn't an excuse, but I guess if your reasoning was to keep Caroline off your back it is at least forgivable. Then there's the point that I don't know you and the whole 'creepy stalker person thing'." He sighed

"We've been in the car for ten minutes now, have I done anything creepy stalkerish?" I shook my head "Then I'll repeat what I said before about being Charlie's friend. As to not knowing anything about me, go out with me and you'll find out more." I considered his offer for a moment.

"Ok"

"Ok?" I nodded, and he burst into a smile. We then pulled up in front of my apartment complex. "Is Wednesday night ok with you?" I nodded "I don't know all the latest places in the city having just gotten in, would you like to suggest something?"

"There's a good pub on the Upper West Side called George Keeley's on Amsterdam Avenue, does that sound good?" He nodded. "What time would you like to meet?"

"8:30 sound ok?"

"That's fine." Silence "Well this is my stop." I flashed him a grin "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you Wednesday night." He nodded and as I turned for the door, he grabbed my hand. I turned my head around and watched him lift my hand and kiss the back of it.

"Good night Elizabeth."

"Good night Will" I got out of the car and headed into the building. I couldn't help but notice that he watched to make sure that I got into the building safely before pulling out into traffic.

**Ok, kind of short, but I needed to end the night before I move onward. However, I'm already working on the next chapter, so you won't have to wait too long for an update. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter up! Finally moving along here.**

Chapter 5:

Sunlight filtered through my window, hitting my face and waking me up. I snuggled under the blanket for a few minutes then stretched and woke up. Mentally I began counting days in my head until I figured out what day of the week it was. Sunday. I opened my eyes and glanced at my clock. Oh, it's only 10:30. 10:30!!!!!! I was supposed to meet Charlotte at 10!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, showered and brushed my teeth. Quickly grabbed an elastic to pull my hair back, then some product to keep it from poofing. Put on the first pair of jeans I could find, sneakers, t-shirt . . . . where's my sweatshirt? Damn, damn, damn it why can't I ever keep my room neat? After several minutes I found my sweatshirt on the floor, halfway under my bed. Good thing too, cause my criminal law book was right next to it so I grabbed that too and flew out the door.

As I made it to the front door of the apartment I heard Jane call from the kitchen.

"Lizzie, is that you?" I stopped and entered the kitchen. Charlotte was going to have to wait a few more minutes. Jane was standing in her pajamas and robe by the stove, flipping something in a pan that smelt amazing.

"Yes it's me. Who else would it be? Did you have a slumber party that you neglected to tell me about?" Jane's face turned bright red. "Jane, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm just really late to meet Charlotte at the library and am angry with myself that I managed to sleep over the alarm. Again."

"It's ok, have some breakfast before you leave."

"Jane, I'd love to but I really don't have time to stop."

"I made blueberry pancakes." She waived the plate full of pancakes and their enticing scent in front of me.

"Ah. Jane, you know that's my weak spot. Maybe I'll just grab a few on the go."

"Careful they're hot." I grabbed three and took a bite of one.

"They're amazing, thank you. I'm heading to the library to study with Charlotte, I'll be home late." I then ran out the door.

By the time I made it to the Columbia University Law Library it was 11:15. I found Charlotte in the section of the library where we normally meet, her head buried in a casebook.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept again." I whispered. She looked up.

"It's ok Liz, it gave me some time to try to review my notes from class from last week in hopes that I'll have less questions for you."

Charlotte was in my year at school, but although she had gotten into Columbia (on a combination of the lower end of the admission required grades and LSAT score and a new wing of the library, courtesy of her father), being that all class grades are on a curve, so it isn't just how well you do, but how well you do in comparison to everyone else, she was maintaining a steady C average. Having become fast friends with her at orientation, at the beginning of our second year, I offered to study with her, a nicer way of saying tutor her, every Sunday morning.

"So how was your weekend?" Her question snapped me back to reality.

"Not too bad. Got some sleep, finished researching my criminal sentencing paper, went to a birthday party for Caroline –" Charlotte made a face at that. She knew all about Caroline Bingley. "-for Jane's sake. Made arrangements to go on a date this week –" Charlotte's eyes got wide.

"You mean got asked out and turned them down, right?" I smirked.

"Nope."

"But Liz you never go on dates. Guys ask you out all the time and you always turn them down."

"I do not. I only turn down the ones I'm not interested in."

"Which is every guy who asks you out."

"I went out with that guy, what was his name? Mitch! I went with him to Seven." She sighed

"That was over a year ago Liz."

"It was not"

"Seven closed down eight months ago cause the club had several fire code violations."

"Oh."

"So what's so great about this guy that made you agree to go out with him? I want all the details."

"Well, his name is Will Fitz and he's tall and gorgeous. Plus he's got this British accent that is soooo yummy!" Charlotte giggled

"Have you listened to yourself Lizzie? You sound like you're 15. I've never heard you talk like this before."

"It's been a long time since there has been someone that I've been interested in."

"So what was it that interested you about him that you haven't seen in other guys."

"I don't know. I guess it was that he acted like a gentleman, at least part of the time. Most of the guys who I see and ask me out are either the immature law students or the few lawyers within Darbing that have shown interest, and I certainly won't step over that line. Anyway, I'm just looking forward to spending a few hours with a normal, attractive, mature guy for one night."

"Can I come spy?" I laughed.

"I suppose. It isn't like I can keep you away. Just don't come over and sit with us, ok?"

"Great! We'll make up a secret code so if things go south I can find an excuse to get you out of there." I laughed again.

"I think I could handle that on my own, but sounds good. Now let's get to studying."

**So we finally meet Charlotte. Darcy will be back in just a little bit though, so please review while I prepare for his return.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to clarify something in the last chapter but in my rush to post I forgot:**

**ShadowAmunet - Will knows his way around New York, he just hasn't been there in awhile so he doesn't know where the good places to hang out are. There are some cities that I know like the back of my hand but when I've been away at school for a year, I don't know where the current hangouts are, even in my hometown. Does that make more sense?**

**And from the last chapter:**

**KarmenCorn - you're right. The way I've been writing has grammatically been correct, however since you are finding it a bit difficult to read without pausing, I'm sure there are others that feel the same. I've tried to make it easier in this chapter - let me know if this is better - and will continue to try, but no promises since I may accidentally fall into old habits now and again (particularly with chapters I'm eager to write)  
**

Chapter 6

At around 7 we took a break from studying to grab a bite to eat. As we walked to the nearest fast food place, I turned to Charlotte.

"Is it just me? I've had this odd feeling since about 3 o'clock that we were being watched and now I feel like somebody is following us."

"Are you kidding?"

I shook my head no.

"Bill Collins was hiding behind the stacks all afternoon, watching you . . . again. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why you feel like someone is following us now."

Bill Collins was a third year student, though he was scheduled to graduate in December rather than in May like most of his classmates. Although I have heard that his grades were about average and therefore he had a job at a big firm (most students from Columbia do) he lacked all social skills whatsoever and had taken to watching me from afar and then occasionally working up the guts to ask me out. No matter how many times, or how many different ways, I tell him I'm not interested, he keeps coming back for more. He was the epitome of my definition of a 'creepy stalker person'.

"Elizabeth." A breathy voice said behind me, and I nearly jumped a foot. It was Collins. "You should really look where you're going so you don't trip like that."

"I didn't trip Bill, you snuck up behind me and called my name in a 'Darth Vader' kind of voice and scared the hell out of me."

"You should really learn to anticipate when your man is approaching Elizabeth, so that you can prepare for his arrival."

Charlotte coughed, but it sounded more like a stifled laugh.

"I'm sorry. Your man?! And I'm probably going to kill myself for actually asking this, but how pray tell would I be preparing for 'my man's' arrival?"

Collins raised his eyes to the sky as if he was at the end of his patience.

"Your appearance Elizabeth. I'm sure you didn't mean to appear all disheveled when you were finally honored with my presence. I'm sure that you would like the opportunity to fix your hair and put some make-up on before I spend some time with you and tell you where we are going to dinner Wednesday night so why don't you meet me in front of the library in thirty minutes?"

I think I may have growled.

"Look Collins. I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I will not go out with you. I've been really nice about it but apparently the point didn't get across to you. I'm not interested."

"Elizabeth, playing coy and hard to get are not positive attributes, in a lady. Perhaps –"

"COLLINS!!!! I am not playing coy and I am not playing hard to get. I have no interest in going out with you, whatsoever. The sky could fall on this earth and somehow you and I are the only two to survive and I still would not go out with you. You are not 'my man'. I don't want you to be. Nor am I 'your woman'. I don't give a damn how I look around you. I've been studying for the past 7 or so hours and so you could be the King of England for all I care, my hair is still going to be in a ponytail and I'm not going to care if my jeans are pressed or if I'm wearing make-up."

"Perhaps Elizabeth, if you knew where we are going Wednesday night you would reconsider your harlot-like reaction."

"I don't care where you're going Wednesday night, all I know is that I won't be with you."

"DeBourgh & Co.'s annual Fall Bash."

"Not interested."

"There you are, playing hard to get again."

"No, I'm really not Bill. I have other plans Wednesday night. Plans that certainly don't involve you."

"You never informed me of your plans."

"I have no obligation to, because WE ARE NOT DATING!!!!!!!!" I was really starting to lose my temper at this point.

Finally, Charlotte interjected.

"Bill, she really does have plans. She has a date Wednesday night."

Oh, Lord. Now she's done it. Collins face turned bright red.

"A date?! So you've been cheating on me?!"

"Well, that's what it would be called if we had been seeing each other, but since we haven't been, no I haven't."

"Elizabeth if you think that I'm going to put up with this kind of behavior from you then certainly you are mistaken."

"Oh you really don't have to put up with this at all, because this doesn't involve you."

"I'm willing to be gracious and give you one more chance –"

"Really, I don't want it."

"Then Elizabeth I guess our relationship is over." He then turned to Charlotte "Madam, do you have any plans for Wednesday night? Of course you don't. Would you like to accompany me to DeBourgh & Co.'s Fall Bash."

Charlotte looked at Bill, then at me, then back at Bill.

"I'd love to."

I think I'm in some kind of alternative universe.

"Wonderful. What did you say your name was again?"

"Charlotte Lucas."

Collins walked forward and air kissed Charlotte.

"My lovely Charlotte, please meet me in front of the library's main entrance at 8 p.m. on Wednesday. It is a black-tie affair so please don't disappoint." With that Collins walked off.

I turned to Charlotte.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You saw it Liz, so why are you asking?"

"Why the hell are you agreeing to go out with that slime ball?"

"Liz, it isn't about who I'm going with, but where. DeBourgh & Co.'s Fall Bash is one of the biggest networking events of the year. I'd never get in otherwise."

"What happened to spying on my date?"

"As much fun as that sounds, I need to think of my future first. I need to go to this party."

"I think you fell and bumped your head when I wasn't looking. Maybe you need some time to recover. Anyway, I'm not really hungry anymore so I think I'll just head home. I'll see you in class tomorrow afternoon." I turned around to head back to the library so that I could gather up my books, head home and puke after what I just witnessed.

**And now you have all met Collins. Just a little over the top, don't you think?  
**

**Haven't decided yet whether or not to add Wickham in, am leaning towards yes cause there is this particular scene I want to use for Liz and Will and . . . . WHOOPS! almost gave it away!**

**Best thing is that the next two chapters are the ones I've been dying to get up to for the longest time - and it's a holiday weekend in the States, which means more time to write. So click that little review button and make sure I don't spend too much time lying out in the sun instead of writing the next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh wow, I didn't expect it to take this long to update. It was beautiful over the holiday weekend, and then I started work this week, along with school and things kind of snowballed . . . . it's been driving me crazy to finally get this up!!!! I'm so so sorry it took so long and had to make you all wait for it. I really did appreciate all the wonderful reviews that came in the interim.  
**

**But it is finally here! So enjoy (then review)**

**Special shout out to honuangel, who has reviewed every single chapter I've written!  
**

Chapter 7:

I breezed through the doors of Darbing on Monday morning with about 5 minutes to spare. An extremely rare occurrence for me, and I hoped that it was a good sign. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the cart in the lobby and then made my way up to the 17th floor.

As I sat down at my desk and booted up my computer, I noticed that the usual Monday morning chatter was lacking. Guess that is what happens when one of the big partners that normally isn't in the office comes to town. From what I could get from staff gossip, nobody could remember exactly when was the last time Mr. Darcy came to spot-check and work in the New York office. It had been at least five years.

I checked my e-mails and noted that there was one from Charlie asking me to meet him on the 19th floor at the reception desk as soon as I got in and saw the e-mail. I noted this was odd, considering that Charlie's office, being a partner, was on the 21st and top floor. I suddenly recalled what was on the 19th floor, gasped, then quickly smoothed my black slacks and blue blouse and then ran a hand through my hair, which was straightened and pulled back into a French twist. Once I ascertained everything was in place, I flew towards the elevators.

I got to the 19th floor and as indicated in the e-mail, Charlie was waiting for me at reception along with a woman impeccably dressed in a black sleeveless dress and pearls with her red curly hair pinned back. The woman seemed to be about 15 years my senior. Charlie noticed my arrival and grinned.

"Liz, good morning. Can I guess that you figured out what this is all about?"

"It took me a minute but I believe so." I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Your student practice authorization came in over the weekend. You can now represent clients in our pro bono department under the supervision of an attorney. Essentially you are going to be doing only attorney's work, the only catch is that a licensed attorney has to review and sign off on it."

"So that means –"

"You're off administrative duty, Liz. No more photocopying for you." If my smile could get any larger it would have. "Allow me to introduce you to your new supervisor, Margaret Gardiner." Charlie indicated to the woman in the dress. "This is Elizabeth Bennett"

I shook her hand and she smiled warmly at me.

"Please call me Liz. I'm very excited about this Ms. Gardiner."

"I can tell, and am eager to see what you've got. But please, call me Maggie. Ms. Gardiner makes me feel like I'm 75 and while I'm certainly not your age, I'd rather not feel like I was headed in the direction of old and senile."

"I think the two of you are going to get along famously." Charlie threw in.

"I believe we will." Maggie responded.

Charlie then turned to leave.

"Oh, Charlie, one quick question." I called after him and he turned around. "Now that I'm under Maggie's supervision . . ."

"You'll be transferring up to the 19th floor. This morning would be preferable."

"What about any work that is currently assigned to me?"

"Give it to Caroline. Lord knows she doesn't do anything being that she gives her work to her staff members."

My jaw dropped.

"I know all about it Liz. Unfortunately, she's my sister and does have some stock interest in Darbing so I can't exactly kick her out. Besides, aside from dropping her work on someone else, she's pretty efficient at managing the support staff, probably because most of them are scared of her."

"And if she assigns me new work?"

"Then you don't accept it and you have permission to tell her off, in whatever words you choose. She already knows about the transfer and that she shouldn't be giving you more administrative work."

My smile was totally still there, and probably looking goofy at this point.

"Welcome aboard Liz. Just make sure you move your stuff before 11 because that is when Darcy is scheduled to meet with the pro bono department."

I nodded and Charlie left. I turned back to Maggie.

"Why don't I show you to where you'll be sitting and then you can go downstairs and then you can go downstairs and pack up your stuff and clean out your files and move up here?"

"That sounds good."

Maggie and I went down the hall, chatting about non-important things until we stopped by a door.

"Liz, this will be your office." She swung open the door and behind it was a real office, with real walls, and a real window. There was a nice mahogany desk with all the office supplies I would need, a big executive chair, two chairs for visitors when interviewing clients and a fern in the corner.

"No way." My eyes got wide. "No Way!!!" I turned to Maggie. "I know I'm sounding completely unprofessional, but I'm used to a very small cubicle. I'm not even an attorney yet."

"To us, essentially you are equal to one. Your caseload is going to reflect that and therefore your office space should too."

"This is amazing!" Maggie smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you like it. It will get everything off to a good start. Now why don't you go downstairs and get your things." I nodded and headed back to 17.

When I arrived back on 17, I grabbed an empty box and filled it with all my personal items that I was taking upstairs. I then gathered all the files on my desk and walked them to Caroline's office and knocked on the door. When I had the ok to enter, I opened the door. Caroline sat at her desk, wearing a lime green suit, chatting on the phone.

"Leah, I'm going to have to call you back. Some employee who doesn't know how to do their job is at the door."

I rolled my eyes as Caroline hung up the phone.

"What do you want Beth?" She sneered.

"Only to give you back the files that are assigned to me but are still pending."

"Not capable of doing work that is assigned to you?"

"I'm quite capable. In fact, I'm overqualified for it. However, I'm under instructions to give them to you for you to handle."

"I don't _handle_ files. I'm management. So you are going to take these back, and the 15 files currently waiting in your inbox."

"Actually, Ms. Management, I'm not. If you haven't bothered to check your e-mail this morning, I've been transferred to the 19th floor. I don't work under you anymore."

"Like I care what floor you're on, you will always work for me. I am a Bingley and therefore a member of this firm's partnership."

"Actually, no you aren't, you're a limited partner, you don't have any say in the day to day activities of the firm, and the other partners can vote you out at any time."

Caroline was speechless.

"See, this is why they are moving me up to 19. I know these things, it's what I do. I'm essentially the same as an attorney now and therefore, you no longer have any control over me."

"We'll see about that"

"Frankly, Caroline, you could go to hell for all I care. I'm under no obligation as part of my employment with this firm, to do your grunt work. It's time for you to do it yourself."

"You can't speak to me like that! Consider yourself fired!" She screeched, her face starting to turn red.

"You no longer have the authority to fire me. If you don't believe me, check with your brother. Have fun with those files." And with a smile, I glided out the door, grabbed my box of personal items and headed back up to 19.

As I was setting up my new office, my desk phone rang. The caller ID indicated that the call was from reception. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Bennett, this is Marilyn at reception. Mr. Darcy has arrived on the floor and has asked that all attorneys meet him in conference room 19A. Maggie indicated that this now includes you."

"Thank you Marilyn, I'll be right over." I hung up the phone. I then did another check of my outfit and hair and set off for the conference room.

When I arrived at the conference room, the attorneys were all filtering in and taking seats around the long, oval conference room table. I took a seat and noticed the Darbing portfolio in front of me, along with a pen. Nobody else was opening theirs, so I followed their suit. Maggie then stood up at the head of the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for arriving so promptly. As you all know, Mr. Darcy has arrived from the London office to help fix some of the departments that have been problematic, as well as to play a hands on role in departments that are flourishing at Darbing that the firm would like to expand. I am pleased to inform you that the pro bono department is one of those departments that are flourishing and will be expanding. To give you all the details on exactly how that will be done, and what will be expected of each of you, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Everyone around the table politely applauded as the gentleman seated to Maggie's right stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. He turned to face the table and I had to stifle a gasp.

It was Will.

**Kind of a cliffhanger, I know. You all probably have different feelings or ideas about this. Wanna share them? Then please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! They have been absolutely wonderful.**

Chapter 8:

How did this happen?! How is it that the one guy I was actually interested and attracted to in god knows how long, turns out to be the big boss. Screw buying a lottery ticket tonight, with my luck being this crappy it would just be a waste of money.

Will, whoops sorry, _Mr. Darcy_, cleared his throat. I turned my attention back to what he was about to say.

"Thank you Ms. Gardiner. Ladies and gentlemen, as previously said, the pro bono department has been flourishing quite nicely as of late. It is the firm's position that the services this department provides sets the tone for this firm to both the public and to our clients. It tells them that we care about every single case we take on, regardless of whether or how much we are paid to work on it. Every client is important to Darbing and every client receives our upmost attention, even those who are unable to afford an attorney to begin with. Therefore, we are going to be implementing some methods and procedures that have been used in our London offices to great success. I plan on taking a very active role in integrating those ideas." He scanned the faces in the room. When he got to mine, it seemed like he was taken aback a bit, though it was hard to tell since his face was so stoic.

"How many of you are currently law students?"

I raised my hand along with 3 others. Darcy nodded.

"All right, each one of you is going to be paired off with two attorneys. You'll receive your case assignments and instructions from them and they will be the attorney who you consult with about your cases, and the ones who co-sign any documents and accompany you to court, when necessary. The purpose of this is two-fold. First, it allows Darbing to ensure that every case is handled competently, to make sure that every nuance in a case is handled since there are some that will only be found by an attorney with experience. Second, it benefits you because you'll be able to learn more from only having to work with specific attorneys, it means you don't have to track down attorneys whenever you need to consult about something and finally it allows you to show us what you are fully capable of doing." Darcy then picked up a piece of paper.

"Chris Jolly?" A guy at the other end of the table raised his hand. "You'll be assigned to Melissa and Jerry. Savannah Grey?" The girl across from me raised her hand. "You're with Anthony and Crystal. David Sullivan?" A guy a few seats to my right raised his hand. "You'll be with Ann Marie and Margaret. Elizabeth Bennett?" I raised my hand and Darcy's eyes bore into mine. "Ms. Bennett, you'll be with Joshua and myself"

My jaw nearly dropped. Lovely. Does somebody up there want to drop an anvil on me while they're at it?!

"Now if you'll open your portfolios, you'll see that I have provided in explicit detail how this will work . . ."

For the next hour, I halfheartedly paid attention to the new procedures that were going to be implemented. While I tried hard to pay attention, my mind tended to drift.

" . . . based on the number of changes that might be made, I assume that we'll be calling meetings like this frequently. Please make sure that you are on top of your work to the point that you can accommodate these meetings last minute. That will be all for now."

As the attorneys started to rise, I did the same and all of us began to head out of the room.

"Oh and Ms. Bennett?"

I froze, and then slowly turned around.

"I'd like to discuss some things with you in my office. Please be there in 30 minutes. I trust you know where that is?"

I silently nodded.

"Good, I'll expect you to be on time then." And he brusquely left the room.

Before I could turn to leave again, a man approached me. He seemed to be about 6 feet tall, black hair, brown eyes with a broad build (well, broader than Darcy at least), that bordered being considered stocky.

"Elizabeth Bennett?"

I nodded. He extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Josh Fitzwilliam, the attorney you'll be working with."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Please, Mr. Fitzwilliam, call me Liz."

"All right but you'll have to call me Josh then, otherwise it sounds as if I'm as stuffy as Darcy was this morning."

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Good, you have a sense of humor. Then we should get along just fine together. You just transferred to this department, correct?"

"Yes, just this morning actually."

"Ok, so why don't you finish setting up your office, then go see Darcy about whatever the hell he issued his summons for – god you'd think the man was the king of England the way he issued orders sometimes. After that, if you have no standing plans, I'll take you to lunch so that you can get to know me a bit and I can fill you in on all the details of the department you need to know. Things like all the juicy gossip, but with Caroline downstairs that tends to stretch firm-wide and not to just this department. After lunch we can get to work. Sound good?"

"That sounds just great."

"Fantastic, I'll see you in my office at 1 then."

And with that Josh left me alone in the conference room, wondering what exactly Darcy wanted to see me about.

**Yes, I know it is a very short chapter. The next part is a biggie and felt it deserved a chapter onto itself and not to be tacked on to the previous chapter. As always, please please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I updated as fast as I could because I really wanted to get this chapter written out and also cause I know that some of you are just dying to know.** **So, ********h**ere's what you've all been waiting for! 

Chapter 9:

After I finished setting up my office, I made my way up to the 21st floor. Noticing that the previously vacant office suite now had a secretary sitting at the desk in front of the door, I assumed that it must be Darcy's office, and headed over there. The secretary was turned away from me at her L shaped desk. Being that I wasn't in her line of view, I cleared my throat to get her attention. She swirled around to face me.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennett, here to see Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy's schedule is full today. He doesn't have time for complaining, whining employees. If you have a problem, take it to your supervisor, then their supervisor. You need to make your way up the chain just like everyone else in this firm."

If she had been blonde, snapping a piece of gum and twirling a lock of hair on her finger, she would have been cast as the stereotypical secretary in any movie.

"Actually, Mr. Darcy asked me to meet him up here now." The secretary remained silent "You are welcome to check with him if you don't believe me."

She picked up the phone and dialed an extension, then whispered into the receiver and finally hung up.

"Have a seat Ms. Bennett. Mr. Darcy will be just a minute."

I sat down and let my thoughts overtake me. What in the world does he want? Is he going to confirm that Wednesday is still on? Is he going to say that we have to keep this quiet? Maybe he just has work that he wants to give me. Do I really want to date a partner of the firm, especially given my policy against dating anybody associated with the firm?

The door to the office opened and Darcy stepped out, and motioned to me to follow him as he walked back into the office. Once I walked through the threshold he firmly closed the door behind me.

"Please Ms. Bennett have a seat."

Ok we're keeping this formal, I thought as I took a seat in front of his desk. Darcy then perched himself at the edge of his desk, rather than going around his desk to sit behind it.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. I don't date law students. I don't date employees of my firm. I certainly don't date anyone who has both of these qualities. Had I known this in advance – "

"You didn't know that I worked here?!"

"Why should I?"

"Um, let me think . . . maybe because you're a partner in this firm!"

"This is an international, world-wide firm with 7 different offices. I don't know the names of the supervisors of every department in every office by memory, I certainly don't know the names of low law-school employees.

Anyway, as I was saying, even if I did date law students and employees I still wouldn't go out with someone who thinks it is ok to take the easy way out in life for everything."

"I'm sorry? Perhaps you can clarify that last statement?" I inquired

"You used nepotism, your sister's relationship with Charlie, to obtain your job. I'm not going to indulge your intention to sleep with the boss in hopes that it secures a job for you here after you graduate."

"Are you speaking to me in the capacity of my boss?" I calmly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like to know if you are speaking as my superior that if I were to respond to your statements I would be penalized."

"No, go ahead."

"I won't be fired?"

"No."

"It won't affect my job in any way?"

"No."

"Can I get that in writing?"

He sighed, then turned and took a fountain pen and scrap paper on his desk and scribbled something down, then turned back to me and handed me the paper. I read it to ensure that it said something to this effect.

"I need you to sign this please."

"Oh for heavens sake!"

He snatched the paper back, signed the bottom of it and returned it to me. Once I had the paper in my hand, I leaned forward and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"You arrogant ass! It is so nice to know that this is what you are thinking. Well, allow me to enlighten you to the truth. I didn't get this job here because of Charlie and Jane, rather Charlie and Jane are together because I was working here."

Darcy was gingerly touching the cheek that received the full blow of my slap.

"And you think that the only way I could get a job here after law school is by _sleeping_ with you! Nice to know you think I'm nothing better than a cheap whore. However, if I wanted to, I could get a job here on my own merits. How, you ask. Well, let's see, maybe it's because I go to the third ranked law school in the country, or perhaps it is that I'm in the top 10% of my class, or maybe it is because I'm a member of both law review and moot court*. But I can assure you Mr. Darcy, if I get a job here after law school, it will not be because I slept with the boss, or took some other 'easy way out'. And the funniest thing of all of this? I don't even want to work here after law school. This isn't the area of law that I'm interested in."

"Then why are you here now?"

I glared at him.

"Because this is one of the top law firms in the country and like every other law student, I have expenses that I need to pay. The other reason why I work here is because it looks good on my resume and practically ensures me a job in the area of law that I am interested in practicing. But you know what, you're right."

Darcy's head, which had been looking down, shot straight up.

"We shouldn't go out. Cause like you, I didn't know that you were a partner of this firm at the time you asked me out –"

"How could you not know that? There aren't that many of us."

"Because you never introduced yourself to me using your last name. Caroline kept calling you 'Fitz' and 'Fitzy' and I assumed that Fitz was your last name. Charlie never mentioned that you were the 'big boss from London'. Why would I have known?! So, yeah, we shouldn't go out, cause I don't date my superiors, if for no other reason than I don't want my co-workers to get the wrong idea about me and think that any benefits that I receive are the result of me sleeping around rather than the fact that meritoriously I actually deserve them. So, now that we're both on the same page regarding what we were doing about that date Wednesday night allow me to offer you a bit of advice _Mr. Darcy_ that will serve you well both in your personal life as well as your career as an attorney here in the States. Research your information before you start hurling out accusations – it may just save you from showing what an idiot you truly are."

I then stood up, and very calmly walked to the door, opened it and stepped out. However, I couldn't resist the urge and gave the door a satisfying slam on my way out.

**Ummmmmm, I'm going to go hide under my bed, where I'll hopefully be safe from the flying things that some of you are throwing at me. Someone who is my ally, please let me know when it is safe to come out otherwise I might be under there for awhile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, wow!!! I received so many wonderful reviews on the last chapter, thank you everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was hiding under my bed because previous chapter reviews had indicated that people would be really angry that I wasn't going forward with the Wednesday date. I'm so glad everyone liked it, that chapter was one of the scenes that I've had playing in my head since I started writing this story, I'm so glad I was finally able to get it out on paper (er, well, computer)**

**I'm not exactly taking the most traditional story routes of P&P, though I'm trying to stay true to the characters personalities, so the last chapter wasn't quite the proposal, but if you'd like to consider it that, you most certainly could.  
**

**But I've finally wiggled my way back out and have written another chapter, so here we go!  
**

Chapter 10:

The nerve of him! What an arrogant, conceited, pompous ass! I silently fumed to myself for the remainder of the morning while a paralegal took me through all the different department procedures.

Well, at least I found out now before we actually went out. Why is it that all the attractive ones aren't normal? Does God overuse their share of normalcy in their looks and therefore they aren't granted an average amount of normalcy anywhere else?! That can't be true, cause look at Charlie, he's normal and damn good looking too. I pondered this to myself as I walked down the hall to make a photocopy.

"Hey, Bennett!" a voice called out of an office, just after I had passed.

I retraced my steps back to that office to find Josh sitting behind his desk that was covered with . . . well, stuff.

"Did you forget about lunch?"

I shook my head no.

"Are we eating paper for lunch?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Work. I still have enough time to get some of it done before lunch."

"It's 1:15 Liz."

I glanced at my watch

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry Josh, I never meant to keep you waiting. Let me go get my purse."

I got my bag and then went to rejoin Josh.

"So what has you all distracted this afternoon?"

"Just some 'men are idiots' stuff."

Josh grinned

"That's not something new, that's the way things have been since Adam and Eve. But I can understand. It just means that we need to go eat somewhere that we can get you both chocolate and some alcohol."

"That sounds great, but I don't think that I'm allowed to drink in the middle of the workday."

"Come on, one margarita isn't going to go to your head and get you buzzed, just to take the pissed off edge away."

I smiled.

"Let's go"

As we sat in the restaurant, waiting for our food to arrive, Josh started questioning me again.

"So what 'men are idiots' issue has you so distracted and if I must say, I little pissed off?" He then ducked his head and raised his arm to cover it. "Please don't throw things at me!"

I laughed.

"I have a feeling you might actually be good for me, Josh."

"That's me, your daily dose of insanity in a stuffy somewhat sane work environment. Now stop trying to get around the topic and dish."

I sighed.

"Just some guy who asked me out, and I kinda liked him so I agreed, but then he found out what I do, and he turned into a total prick and reneged on the date."

The waitress came by with our food, and I took a huge sip of the frozen margarita I ordered. I only ordered one though, cause I'm a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol and I still had to go back to work, and then to class.

"Seriously?! Liz, I'm going to forget that we work together for a minute, but let me say this. From the short time that I've known you I already can tell you that if that is the reason that a guy broke off a date with you then he has either completely lost his mind or he is very much not worth you being upset over. Quite possibly both."

"Awww, Josh that's sweet."

Josh looked up at me with eyes wide open.

"Hey, you're a girl!"

I looked down at myself and then back up at him again.

"Why, yes Josh, I'm a girl. Good of you to notice."

"I have just the thing to take your mind off of this idiot. What are you doing Wednesday night?"

What is it with men and Wednesday night?!

"Um, nothing."

"I need a date to DeBourgh's Fall Bash, care to come?"

"Oh! Josh, I don't date co-workers."

He laughed.

"I wasn't asking in that sense, although if we didn't work together I might be. I just figured that we get along well enough and you would be fun to keep me company."

"So you waited until 2 days before the event to find a date?"

"Well normally I don't need one, my cousin and I are dragged to this thing together every year, and every year we figure out a way to wiggle out early, so I don't take a date because it only means getting a third person out of there. But my cousin decided to face the wrath of DeBourgh by not attending this year and instead bail for some date . . . oh crap!" Josh's face was pail at this point.

"What?! What's wrong?! Is part of your lunch spoiled?"

He shook his head.

"It's you isn't it? You're the one who is supposed to date my cousin?"

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights at this point.

"Well that depends on who your cousin is."

"Darcy." He gasped out.

I didn't say anything.

"Oh god, it is. My cousin is an idiot. On behalf of my family please accept our sincerest apologies."

I gave him a half smile.

"It's fine Josh."

"Well, I guess he won't be bailing on me Wednesday night after all. But my offer still stands if you want to go."

I pondered it for a few seconds.

"What the hell. I'm having a good time with you here now, I'm sure I'll have a good time with you there too, plus I know some other people who are going. You have yourself a date."

**OK, not Liz and Darcy, much to many people's dismay but it is a step forward.**

**To encourage all of you to review, I propose a small contest. I devised and wrote this chapter around one line in it (in other words, that one line inspired me to write the whole chapter). Include in your review which line it is (of course, review, don't just write that line - otherwise it won't count!). First person to get the correct line will get a sneak preview on where I'm headed, and will be allowed to have a bit of input on what happens at the DeBourgh Fall Bash (though since I have a story line in my head I won't change things completely around per their advise - I still need my artistic license) Of course that means that you need to have a profile from the site which I can e-mail you through if you are the winner . . . . so, on your marks, get ready, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back!!!!! So let's see . . . thanks to all the wonderful reviews! On another note, I just became a Beta, though I have no clue what I may have gotten myself into (not yet a beta for anyone) considering that I write this story without one (could you imagine how much longer it would take for me to post new chapters if I had one?!)  
**

**A couple of comments though . . .**

**To all those who comment about my short chapters - 1) The chapters get the point across. I've always believed that if you can get an idea across with the same image in 5 words or 10 words you use the 5 word way because you get right to the point and you don't lose people's interests, 2) Technically I could combine two chapters into one, but I generally don't like blending them into one, and besides it would mean that it would take longer for me to update, and I know that some of you think I take too long already.**

**Bfly - go back and read the chapter again. They were very clear that this is not a romantic date. My Liz sticks to her guns and if she's going to slap Darcy and tell him that, it is because she firmly believes in it. **

**ShadowAmunet - I wrote the last chapter and also went 'hmm, Josh is starting to sound a bit gay' and actually considered making him swing that way. But my storyline isn't going to allow for that, but I wanted him to have the great sense of humor that he has, so Josh is just going to be that guy who understands that women frequently think that men are idiots and when they do they generally are in need of chocolate or alcohol . . or both. But good going on the pick up of that!  
**

**To all of those who are speculating about whether Darcy will be at the Bash and if so what his reaction will be to Liz and Josh, well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!  
**

**And now for the winner . . . Congratulations wannabehermy! You were the first to guess that 'Hey, you're a girl!' was the center line of the last chapter (crazy, I know, but someone actually said that to me two weeks prior to me writing the chapter and it had been playing in my mind)**. **I'll be in touch with you in a little while to discuss where I'm headed and to hear your ideas about the Fall Bash! Thanks to everyone else who submitted their own reviews and lines, they were great to read.**

**Without further ado . . . **

Chapter 11:

Tuesday morning, half asleep behind my computer at my seat in the lecture hall, the sound of Charlotte plopping into the seat next to me caught my attention. I hadn't seen her since Sunday evening when she agreed to attend the Bash with Collins. I glanced over at her, then went back to my computer to check my e-mail messages, when realization hit me and I turned back to do a double-take. There Charlotte was, dressed. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a blue sweater that was very flattering for her skin tone, her straight hair in a neat ponytail and – wait for it – makeup.

"It's 9 in the morning. What the hell?" I said out loud

"What's wrong?" she asked in response. I shook my head.

"Do you have some kind of appointment after class?"

She shook her head no.

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm wearing jeans and a sweater."

"Half the time you roll out of bed and wear pajama pants to this class."

"I've realized that people judge based on first impressions and it is very hard to overcome that and half the time those first impressions are based on appearances. So I'm taking a little more care with how I look in the morning."

"Charlotte, you already made your first impression on everyone in the room 15 months ago so what's the point?!"

She just shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer screen. I heard her sigh.

"Lizzie, can we please talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you want to dress up for a 9 am class, that's your call, it's not my place to convince you otherwise. I, however, am going to sleep until the last moment possible and grab the first clean thing I can find."

"Not that, the whole thing with Bill and the Bash."

"Oh that! I think I've made my position clear Charlotte and so have you. What's left to discuss?"

"Why do you need to be so cruel about it?!"

"Cruel?! You're saying that _I'm_ cruel! I've been nothing but honest on the whole situation Charlotte. I'm the one who constantly refused to go out with Collins because he's creepy and stalker-like and I'm totally not interested in him. You, on the other hand, have always agreed that he was creepy and yet you're going out with him Wednesday night. And for what?! To secure an invite to the Bash. You call me cruel when you're the one who is leading the guy on. Even worse, how can you think so low of yourself?!"

"That's just it! I don't think low of myself! But I am realistic."

I just stared at her.

"Lizzie, guys don't look at me the way they look at you. You get the chance to turn guy after guy down, cause you know that there are other fish in the sea for you. Hell, you got Mr. Tall Dark Handsome British Dude by Caroline ordering you around and by getting bumped by a waiter! I don't turn down guy after guy because they aren't knocking at my door or biting on my fishing line. So when one shows interest, I need to take that opportunity. Yes, Bill has been creepy, because he was stalking you when you weren't interested. But he apparently is over you, and is interested in me now. I never told him no, and he's never stalked me. So I need to give this a chance! And it doesn't hurt that it gives me an opportunity to go to the Bash. I need this night to network, I might never get a good job otherwise –"

"Charlotte you go to Columbia –"

"With a C average, no moot court and no law review. No big firm is going to want to hire me just by looking at my resume, and I don't want to go back to Daddy's firm in Kansas City. I need to impress them with my personality, then there can be a sliver of hope that maybe they'll see Columbia and overlook the low GPA and give me a job. So all in all, yes Liz I agreed to go out with Bill Collins, and no Liz, it wasn't just for the invite to the Bash but also to be able to go out with a guy who now that he's seen past you might actually be into me. I need you to accept that."

I sighed. How is it only Tuesday, when this week has been jam packed with issues to last a month?!

"Charlotte, I had no idea you felt that way. Your self-esteem gives you less credit than you should have, you're a wonderful person and any guy would be lucky to date you, and any firm that can see past your average to see what a dedicated and hard worker you are would find you to be a god send. I disagree with you about dating Collins, because I don't think you can do better, I KNOW you can do better than him. And you deserve better. However, that being said, if you are so hell bent on going out with him, I'll try my hardest to support you. But don't expect me to be all giddy and rosy about it."

"Thank you Lizzie! It means so much to me."

"Just remember to give me the signal Wednesday night if you need me to swoop in and rescue you."

Charlotte looked puzzled.

"Rescue me? How are you going to do that Liz? You won't even be there. You'll be on your date with Mr. Tall Dark Handsome British Dude on the other side of town."

"Um, no I won't."

"Huh?"

"Well, Mr. Tall Dark Handsome British Dude turned out to be Mr. Tall Dark Arrogant British Boss."

"Will Fitz is –"

I nodded.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, head partner of Darbing. And he doesn't date law students and employees of his firm who want to get into his pants in order to get a job after law school."

"What nonsense is that?! Everyone knows that you don't want to work there after you get your license. Hell, everyone knows you won't even look twice at a co-worker in that way."

"And I told him exactly that. . . after I slapped him."

"Oh no, Liz you didn't!"

I smirked.

"I most certainly did. After I got in writing that he wouldn't fire me or allow it to adversely affect my job."

Charlotte keeled over in laughter.

"Lizzie that is the most fantastic thing I've heard all semester. And it is exactly like you to do such a thing!" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "But how does that bring you to being at the Bash?"

"I'm going with one of the attorneys from the ProBono department."

"What happened to not dating co-workers?"

"We're going more as 'acquaintances'. It was made very clear that this wasn't a romantic thing, but rather a friend like thing that I was going with him because he was desperate for someone amusing to keep him company and his cousin bailed on him last minute."

"He was going to bring his cousin as his date?"

"No his cousin is Darcy."

Charlotte's jaw dropped.

"Yeah I didn't know that at first either. But it's okay. I don't give a care about Mr. Darcy and his cousin is completely different. He's nice and has a sense of humor and doesn't have the stick up his ass that Darcy has."

"So wait, what are you going to wear?"

"Dunno, I'll pull something out of my closet tomorrow."

"No, Lizzie, you can't just 'pull something out of your closet.' This is the biggest legal social event of the year."

"Well I disagree with that statement, I think Darbing's Christmas party is probably bigger."

"Okay I'll give you that, but you still can't just pull any old thing from your closet for this."

"Well I don't have time to go shopping, I have class all day."

"Tomorrow?"

"Work at Darbing"

"Lunch break?"

I shook my head.

"Not likely. Hey! Jane got this great dress a few weeks ago, she's only wore it once and I tried it on and it looked pretty good on me too. I know that she bought a new dress for tomorrow night already, and since she owes me a favor for going with her to Caroline's birthday party I'll ask her to let me borrow the dress."

"Weeeelllll, it isn't the best scenario, but it will have to do."

"Ladies!" Professor Kerkwood called from the front of the lecture hall. "I'm sure the two of you are in the middle of an invigorating conversation about the rules of evidence, but why don't you allow me to take over the lecture from here?"

Charlotte blushed as we both turned back to our laptops.

"No problem Professor Kerkwood." I called out. "Just as long as you don't pick on me for the facts of the cases we had to read today."

Everyone in the lecture hall, including the professor, laughed at that.

**A bit of a filler chapter - but we have Liz and Charlotte on the mend before the Bash. Besides, you guys didn't want to wait until AFTER I posted the chapter on the Bash to find out who the winner was, now did you?! I have a feeling that I might do another contest in a couple of chapters where the winner will get a character . . . . oops too much said, gotta wait till we get there so review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long, I was in the middle of summer classes and just finished exams and then there was work, and . . . well you guys don't want to hear my excuses. But I'm still writing, I haven't abandoned the story at all - tons of great stuff coming! **

**As promised, as a prize for winning my contest, wannabehermy got to contribute ideas to this chapter and got a sneak peak of the chapter in advance to make some adjustments that were very warranted. Wannabehermy, you did an awesome job assisting with this chapter, and therefore this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Without further ado . . .  
**

Chapter 12:

I was able to convince Jane to let me borrow the wine chiffon gown that I had mentioned to Charlotte. Once I reminded Jane that she still owed me for accompanying her to Caroline's birthday party it didn't really take much convincing on my part.

So I was wearing the gown, which had a halter style top and fell straight to the floor, clinging to my curves along the way. There was one ruffle that started where the halter ends met in the front of the dress and ran straight down the front of the dress and ended just above my knees where the dress split into two to provide a peek-a-boo front slit. My hair was blown and then I pulled it up into a chignon to show off my back, the back of my neck and the brooch that I had pinned over the clasp of the halter over there. The chignon was loose though, so a few tendrils of hair had escaped, giving me a windblown look. I kept my makeup to a minimum, opting for a natural look and letting the dress speak for itself.

Once I decided that I was ready, and I had my clutch packed and in hand, I stepped out into the living area. It was empty. Which, of course, made sense considering that Charlie picked up Jane for the bash 15 minutes ago. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw her, she looked so lovely in her seafoam colored strapless gown, her blond hair waving everywhere.

My cell phone rang, it was Josh, calling to tell me that he was here. Rather than make him come all the way upstairs, I told him I would meet him in the lobby in a minute.

When I got off the elevator in the lobby, I was met by a wolf whistle.

"Damn, you sure know how to clean up nice." Josh stated.

I twirled and then cocked my hip and struck a pose.

"Thanks. I can say the same about you."

I then gave him an obvious once over. He was wearing a tux, and looked pretty good in it. No monkey suit here.

"Shall we?" he asked, as he offered me the crook of his elbow and escorted me to his car to drive to the Bash.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the Bash, where the party was already in full swing. If I thought that Caroline's party was Aladdin's cave from all the jewels, this was ten times more so. If a thief were to go to heaven, this would be it. That, combined with the rainbow of colors in various expensive fabrics set the overall tone of a stylish, chic affair.

"Liz, I'm going to go get us some drinks. Being that I'm bound to get stopped by the most boring people in the world along the way, I'll see you in about a half hour, okay?"

I nodded and off he went. I began to wander a bit further into the room and bumped straight into Charlotte. She was wearing a classic black evening gown, with her hair pulled up into an elegant twist.

"Charlotte! You look absolutely wonderful!"

She gave me a quick hug.

"So do you. Especially for a dress you borrowed from your sister."

I shrugged.

"How's your evening going?"

"Really well. Billy has only stepped on my toes six times this evening." She flashed me one of her unique grins.

"So, no 'Lizzie to the rescue' yet?"

She shook her head.

"That's good to know."

Suddenly, Billy was by her side, joining in the conversation.

"Ah, Elizabeth. I thought you said you had alternative plans tonight."

"I did. They changed."

"Yes, well I'm sure that had nothing to do with the fact that I brought lovely Charlotte here as my date." I opened my mouth to speak. "However, Elizabeth, you had your chance with me, and you ruined it by rendezvousing with other men. This ship has sailed. I'm happy with someone else now."

What the hell, when in Rome . . .

"You're right Billy, I did lose my chance. I guess I'll have to settle for second best."

"You will?"

I nodded.

"I'm glad you'll be able to move on eventually, I know it will be hard for you Elizabeth. Now if you'll excuse me, I must dance with this delicate flower." With that he led Charlotte out to the dance floor. I just stood there and watched them go.

"Well, it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Who knew that the boring people wouldn't talk with me tonight." Josh stated as he handed me a champagne flute.

"Why? Are you too much energy for them?"

"Perhaps. The more likely answer is that they are more interested in talking to my cousin, who arrived a few minutes before us." Josh gestured to a general area of the room as he spoke. I gazed over, and searched the crowd. Low and behold there he was, Will Darcy. Lord, he fills out his tux nicely, even better than Josh did. Although he normally exerted a powerful presence, tonight in his tux, combined with his tall frame, it gave him the aura of being all-powerful. I let out a sigh. Too bad he is such an egotistical idiot.

And then, as if he heard my sigh, his head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine. After holding my gaze for about a minute, his head darted from me, to Josh, and then back to me. He then turned back to the person he was speaking with, finished his conversation, and then made his way over to us.

"Will! Happy you could tear yourself away from the piranhas and join the fun crowd for a while. Now, where is Charlie . . ."

I took a glance at Darcy's face from up close. His jaw was clenched, his eyes hard. He appeared to be the kind of person you didn't want to cross when he looked like that.

"He's dancing with his date." Darcy bit out. "Josh, you brought a date?"

Josh gave Darcy a sheepish look.

"Yes, well, I know we have an agreement cous, no bringing women to this thing, but you had ditched me at the time! You honestly didn't expect me to suffer the night alone did you?"

"Thanks Josh for the high opinion of me." I said.

Josh turned around as if to explain himself, but then he caught the smirk on my face indicating that I was kidding and he relaxed.

"Yes, but seriously Josh, an employee of the firm?! And of all the people you can choose . . . "

"Hey! Said person is standing right here! Oh, wait I forgot, you like to make a habit of insulting people when you are sure that they are within hearing distance." I said, referring to what he said about me at Caroline's birthday party.

Darcy blushed. Seriously, he blushed! I'll admit, I did get some pleasure out of that.

"Come on Will. Just because you decided to be an ass to Liz –" The look on Darcy's face turned to sheer horror. "- no she didn't tell me what you said to her, she has way more class than that -" I beamed at Josh. "- it doesn't mean that nobody else can enjoy her company. She's smart, a good conversationalist and has a great sense of humor, of course I invited her to keep me company tonight."

At that point I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Anthony from the office.

"Liz, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to, just hold on a second." I turned back to Darcy and Josh, Josh standing there with a look of amusement on his face, Darcy looking like he would kill the next person who spoke to him the wrong way. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to go dance. Feel free to continue on with your 'manly' argument in my absence. Only one condition, no killing each other. Darcy currently signs my paychecks, and well, I've grown too fond of Josh to lose him." And with that I went off to dance with Anthony.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While dancing with Anthony, although it was a fast number, I had the opportunity to observe several people that I knew at the Bash. There were a number of students from school who had managed to secure invitations. Jane and Charlie were dancing together, laughing as they went at it, Charlie looking a bit like a lovesick puppy at times.

Billy and Charlotte were also dancing, Billy trying to get into it, but using unconventional moves, and Charlotte was trying her hardest to dance gracefully while avoiding having Billy step on her toes. She seemed to be succeeding and I smiled at that.

Caroline was there, wearing some dress that seemed to be spray-painted onto her from bust to ankle, save a VERY large slit in the back, and was bright orange. She was on the side, sipping from a glass of champagne, and talking to a tall handsome man I had never met.

Of course, there was Josh and Darcy, still talking. As I watched, Darcy suddenly whirled away from Josh and stalked off. Well then, isn't he 'Mr. Cranky-pants' tonight.

The song ended, and I practically collapsed from the exertion. Anthony looked like he was about to ask me if I wanted to dance the next song with him, but a deep voice behind me spoke first.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Anthony's eyes went as wide as saucers and he shook his head no and ran off. I turned around and, of course, who else would it be but Darcy. He took my hands and placed them on his shoulders as, even better, a slow song started.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I believe it is called dancing. You do know how to slow dance, right? Not just jump around to the beat of the music?" He said with a smirk.

"Who ever said I wanted to dance with the likes of you?!" That wiped the smirk off his face.

"You're here aren't you?"

"Cause you scared Anthony half to death and then practically dragged me into your arms like a caveman." I turned away from him to leave, but he just caught my hand and jerked it, causing me to twirl back into him. Anyone else would have just thought it to be a dance move. "Excuse me?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"It is fine for you to speak your mind Liz when we are in private, but right now we are in public and I have appearances to maintain with these people and I cannot be embarrassed by you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've already made a fool of me with Josh. That alone is hypocritical. I thought you don't date co-workers Liz . . . " His smirk was back, slightly.

"I don't, you arrogant egotistical –"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down."

"I have a mind to slap you again right now. Josh and I came as friendly acquaintances, nothing more. I have not and will not date a co-worker. I stick to my word. Unlike, other people who make plans and then back out of them for the first wayward reason."

"I didn't know you were my employee!!!"

"That is still no excuse to treat me and speak to me the way you did. Now let me go."

Darcy blanched.

"Liz, please, my former girlfriend is here. I'm asking you to please just finish the damn dance with me. I can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?"

"Do you find me that repulsive?"

"Um, let me think about it. Yes"

"Look I know that I didn't exactly phrase the conversation in my office on Monday the right way."

I merely gave him a look. He looked toward the ceiling for a moment.

"All right! I was a buffoon Liz. You did not deserve to be spoken to the way I spoke to you. I'm sorry."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok."

He just stared at me.

"I'm not a hard person, Darcy. I just deserve to be spoken to like any other human being. And when you screwed up, I deserved an apology. Now that you've done that, ok."

"I still can't date you Liz."

"I don't want to date you Darcy. You're the goddamn boss."

"Friends?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"I guess to the extent that one could be friends with the boss." I subconsciously noticed that the dance ended and another slow song began. We were still shuffling back and forth, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck.

I then grinned. "So what's the deal with the ex-girlfriend. She dump you?"

Darcy looked at me in horror.

"Absolutely not. Melissa and I were together for about four months, but then she began to get clingy, and the next thing I knew, she was using our relationship as an in to a higher position at DarBing than she was at in her current firm. Given everything combined, I ended the relationship."

"So, why the fear of me leaving you in the middle of the dance floor?"

"She's the kind who would swoop in to 'save me'. Kind of like Caroline."

I laughed.

"I see."

"What is your sister doing?" Darcy asked, abruptly switching the topic.

"Hmmm?"

"Your sister. What is she doing?" he repeated.

As we turned I was able to get a better view of Charlie and Jane. They were dancing, and she had her head laying on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Charlie's cheek was laying upon the top of her hair, a smile playing on his face, looking content.

"She's just in the moment, dancing."

"It looks like she's trying to sleep."

"I can assure you that isn't the case."

He gave me a dubious look.

"You can believe whatever you'd like Darcy, but I'm telling you she isn't sleeping."

He looked like he didn't believe me. I just shook my head. At that point the song ended.

"Fitzwilliam! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" A woman, dressed in powder blue, said. Her chin-length blond hair was unnaturally curled, to the point where it frizzed out in every direction. "Who in the world are you?!" she said, glancing at me. "I don't know you, I certainly didn't invite you! I don't tolerate party crashers, I suggest you leave before I call security."

"I haven't gone anywhere Aunt Cathy" he then looked at me. "Aunt, this is Elizabeth Bennett, an employee in my firm. She's Josh's date for the evening. Liz, may I introduce my aunt, Catherine DeBourgh."

She harrumphed. I didn't realize people actually did that.

"Josh always did go for 'cheap' women." My mouth gaped open. I was too stunned at the blunt statement to respond. "Why are you over here, dancing with an employee of yours? Surely Josh could entertain his date, or better yet, I would think that Josh would make sure that his date was _entertaining_ him rather than you. There are important people who want to speak to you. Not to mention that you haven't danced with Diana once tonight."

"I have no obligation to dance with Diana, Aunt."

"Well, you should rather want to dance with Diana than to spend your time in the company of the common class. Besides, you do have an obligation to speak to the partners from the other big firms about business. Now, come along, they've been waiting patiently for you." And with that his Aunt immediately spun on her heel and left, headed to a group of haughty business people on the other side of the room.

Darcy spared a look for me before doing anything.

"Go ahead, go talk to the upper crust people. I should probably spend some time with Josh and make sure he's entertained before I turn into a pumpkin at midnight anyway."

"Liz, it's better that you didn't stick up for yourself and that I didn't say anything on your behalf either. My aunt is a bit deranged, and you'll probably never see her again, it is better not to cause a scene with her at her party."

"Better for you is what you mean."

"Liz – "

"Go on" Darcy looked unsure. "I don't blame you for your aunt's behavior Darcy and you are still the boss and there are people you need to speak to. Go."

Still looking like he'd rather not, he left me and joined his aunt on the other side of the room. So I made my way back to Josh, and spent the remainder of the evening in his company as well as Jane, Charlie, Charlotte, and unfortunately Billy.

**My longest chapter to date!! ; ) (for those of you who complain that every one of them are too short) Loved it? Hated it? Let me know and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG!!! I don't know why it is taking me so long to update recently, I'm soooooo sorry. And I feel like I'm taking forever to move this story along, I can only think that everyone else is feeling double my frustration of "Get to the good stuff already!!!!!" and I'm frustrated even knowing that I have to fill in the gaps and explain things in order to get to the good stuff and knowing what the good stuff is! AND I feel like I'm losing readers as a result, cause very few people reviewed my last chapter : ( ugggggh!**

**So, thank you to those of you who have stuck with me on this, here's the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 13:

November kind of flashed by in a blur. I was hard at work at school, with finals being right around the corner, my first draft of my law review article due right before Christmas and practice for my moot court team beginning. Meanwhile, work was picking up its pace as well, partially because of my new responsibilities as a student attorney, partially because some of the clients were demanding to see a close to their case before Christmas, and others were being completely unreasonable and demanding results by Thanksgiving. However, a good portion of my work stress came as a result of Charlie. A dilemma arose with one of the clients from the Japan office, and being that Charlie's father was unavailable to go out there, it was his turn to go. The result was that all of Charlie's work got redistributed to Darcy, who of course was delegating a huge chunk of it to me. Contrary to your belief, this did not mean that we were spending a lot of time working together, which is a good thing because I don't know how long I would have been able to bite my tongue when he was being an ass in the capacity of my boss. What it did mean was a vast increase in e-mail communication from him, and a pile of work on my desk that threatened to topple over should somebody do so much as breathe on it.

Jane, on the other hand, was in a bit of a daze, when I actually saw her. It was clear she missed Charlie, and she began taking the odder shifts at the hospital, the ones nobody ever wants to work, just so that she could be home, awake and online on Facebook when Charlie would go on after work, just so that they could chat a bit. However, due to the time difference between New York and Tokyo (it is a 13 hour difference), this meant really odd times and Jane began to look paler and paler and the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep got darker and deeper as time went on.

"Hey, Bennett, are you in there?"

I snapped out of my train of thought at the sound of the voice, followed by a knock at my office door. I sat up straight, feeling the cramp in my back from being hunched over the file for so long and peered over the ever increasing piles on my desk, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Of course it was Josh.

"Yes, of course I am, it's the day before Thanksgiving, where else would I be?" I responded sarcastically "What's up?"

Josh took a pile of files off one of the chairs facing my desk and me and set them on the floor, then took a seat.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to check up on you before the holiday started and make sure you're all right. I haven't seen you all week and I was getting worried that you had been buried alive by all of these files. I swear this looks worse than my office, and that's saying something."

"No, I'm ok. My head is still above the files, just barely though. My desk on the other hand . . . well it wasn't so lucky and was swallowed whole. It's hard to believe that there was once a desk under all this." I motioned to all my work.

"Darcy keeping you busy?" He responded sarcastically, with a twinkle in his eye. I sighed.

"I'll say. With Charlie in Tokyo, everything he had was given to Darcy who has of course delegated a chunk of it to me. And now with Charlie extending his trip . . ."

"He's not returning this weekend?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. They found another problem while he was over there. I've heard through the grapevine that there was a discrepancy in a client's escrow account."

Josh frowned.

"Again?!"

I looked him dead in the eye.

"You mean to say that this has happened before?"

"Not quite –"

My phone took that opportunity to ring. Josh motioned for me to take it. 5 minutes later I was hanging up the phone.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm heading out to Long Island with Jane to see my parents and family"

"You don't sound too thrilled about that."

"They're my family and I love them dearly but my mom and I don't see eye to eye on most things and my younger siblings can be immature, to put it mildly."

"So then why don't you just stay in the city? Hey! You can boycott Thanksgiving!"

I laughed at that.

"As tempting as that may be, Chandler Bing, I have to go. Jane has been moping ever since Charlie left and I'm hoping that this will take her mind off of it, at least for just a bit. Besides, my dad and I are really close and I haven't seen him in a few months and despite everything else, I'm really looking forward to seeing him. What about you? What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"The whole big family get together. Myself, my parents, Will, his little sister, our Aunt Cathy and Diana Allen."

I pounced on the opportunity to clarify some of my confusions about his family.

"Wait, so how are you, Darcy and DeBourgh all related?"

"Darcy's mom, my dad and Aunt Cathy were all siblings"

"So what's the deal with the different firms?"

"DeBourgh was Cathy's husband's firm. When he passed she took it over. Darbing was founded by Darcy's father with Charlie's father. Obviously Charlie's dad is still here so Charlie had time to experiment with different areas of law after law school to find what interested him before taking his place as a partner of the firm. Will, on the other hand, did not. When his dad died 3 years ago, the firm was too much for Bingley Sr. to handle on his own an Darcy had to step to the plate."

"Where is your family in all of this?"

Josh chuckled.

"I'm what you call the black sheep. They're all doctors."

My mouth formed a silent 'o'

"I'm surprised there hasn't been an attempt to merge DeBourgh and Darbing together. That firm would probably be the most powerful global law firm around."

Josh let out a bark of laughter.

"It probably would be. And trust me it has been tried."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Aunt Cathy has no children. Diana Allen is her protégé, so to speak. She's slated to take over running DeBourgh when Aunt Cathy retires. Aunt Cathy has been trying to get Will and Diana together so they'll get married and merge the two firms but to date Will has resisted. Regardless of which, the firms could merge together without Will and Diana marrying but it would never happen."

"Why not?"

"Darbing disagrees with several of the fundamental firm policies that DeBourgh has and are firmly against them. Unless DeBourgh would be willing to forego those policies, in writing, which of course they are not, no merger will ever be agreed to by Darbing."

"Hmmm" was all I could respond.

"Not that it discourages Aunt Cathy from trying to get Will and Diana together. She thinks they are 'absolutely the perfect couple'." Josh then pretended to retch.

"And Diana goes along with this?"

"Diana goes along with whatever Catherine tells her. She's in line to basically inherit millions, she'll do whatever the old bag says and wants." He shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't going to change the situation though, Will has never shown any real interest in her."

"I'm sure eventually she'll get the message."

"Hell is likely to freeze over first, but that's her problem. Now what do you say to getting out of here?"

"Are you kidding?!" I gestured to the office in general "With all this going on?!"

"Liz, it's 4:30 on Thanksgiving Eve. The clients aren't in their offices anymore." He said gently. "Even if you were to stay and work on this stuff, they wouldn't see it until Monday at the very earliest, probably not until Tuesday. This isn't your firm, go home for the holiday."

"But Darcy is still in his office."

Josh rolled his eyes at that.

"Knock, knock. Will is _British_, the man doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. He's manning the office as the one on call this weekend in case there are problems so that nobody's holiday gets disturbed, of course he's still in his office."

"He's manning the office?"

"You know, in case an emergency comes up. He doesn't think it is right that those who normally would have to staff would get torn from their families on the holiday when it is something that he doesn't even celebrate, so he's doing it himself."

"Oh" was all I could respond

"Now what do you say? Can we leave?"

I clicked a couple of keys on my keyboard, saved what I was working on and shut down.

"Sure. Happy Thanksgiving Josh." I gave him a cheeky grin as I grabbed my jacket off the coat hook, which Josh responded to with a grin of his own.

"Happy Thanksgiving Liz."

**Yes, ugggh I know another short chapter. I wanted to explain the relationship between everyone and set the stage for what is coming. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but you guys need to review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On another note, I sense another contest coming, considering how well the other one worked out, I already know what the prize will be but just need to think of the contest - so expect that to come within the next two chapters!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To all of those who reviewed, thank you. I love how you all are trying to guess what the undertones within each chapter means. Sometimes you guys come up with things that I didn't even think of and cause me to go 'Hey, that could work in the story line' and I keep it in my mind to see if I can work it in. You all are absolutely wonderful. **

**So in response to all the guessing, I'll just say this one thing - regardless of whether or not Darcy is burying Liz with work as punishment or to keep her away from him, that amount of work is actually typical for a law firm. Just so that you guys don't have unrealistic ideas.**

**Wannabehermy - special note to you. Liz is in a lot of ways mirrored after myself [though I don't have the arrogant yet irresistible Darcy. Wish I did though]. So from personal experience, I can tell you that law review, moot court, a 17 credit course load and an intense internship or job while staying within the top 10% - 15% of the class is doable [although I'll profess, I don't attend Columbia . . .]**

**Ok, ok here's the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 14:

Jane and I walked through the door of our parents home and were met with, well, noise.

"Aunt Jane, Lizzie!!! Aunt Jane, Lizzie!!!!!! You're _here_!" Logan, my four year old nephew came barreling into the front hall and plowed himself into my legs and squeezed in his attempt of a bear hug. I don't let Logan call me Aunt, I feel he normally has enough adults around him that he can use a friend, something the aunt title seems to stifle. However, I won't hesitate to discipline him if I'm the only one around and it's necessary.

"Yes, scamp, we're here. What awesome adventures have you had lately?" I asked him as I picked him up. Logan's eyes twinkled in response.

"This morning Lizzie, I was a pirate and went searching with Woof for buried treasure."

Woof is the golden retriever puppy I gave him for his fourth birthday. Logan named the puppy, I cannot take credit for such an original name.

"Really?! And did you find anything?"

Logan nodded solemnly.

"I did Lizzie." He held up a pink rose quartz stone. "And I want you to have it."

Touched I took the stone he held out for me.

"Awww, Logan are you sure?"

"Sure Lizzie. I know you'll keep my treasure safe."

"Does this mean that I can be a pirate with you."

"Yup."

"Logan," Jane interrupted tiredly. "Where is your mom and Grandma?"

"Hi Aunt Jane. Grandma is in the kitchen and Mom is in the den looking at the com-pu-ter" Logan said, sounding out the word computer, he hasn't gotten down the pronunciation of the word just yet.

Logan's mom is our younger sister Lisa. Lisa managed to get herself into a pickle when, at 15, she found herself pregnant and the dad not wanting any involvement whatsoever. At 16, Lisa was struggling to juggle motherhood with a newborn and trying to finish her high school diploma. Now, at 20, Lisa lives at home with our parents, who help to raise Logan while she attends a local community college and works part-time as a filing clerk in our dad's firm.

"My babies!! My babies are here!" Mom exclaimed as she hustled out of the kitchen. She embraced Jane first, then turned to hug me. "Lizzie, have you put on weight?"

"No, mom" I replied, a sigh evident in my voice

"Well you can do to use a few pounds"

"Mom, I'm just fine the way I am."

"You're never going to find a guy and get married if you don't watch your figure missy. Look at Jane. A doctor and a serious boyfriend!!! Jane, dear, is your beau joining us later today."

"No, Mom." Jane said wearily "Charlie is in Tokyo on business and won't be home for Thanksgiving."

"_Tokyo!_ How important."

"Um, I think I'm going to go find Dad." I said, to nobody in particular.

I knew exactly where to find my father in the expansive house, especially with this many women under the roof. His study.

I knocked at the door.

"Enter"

I peeked my head around the door.

"Daddy?"

"Lizard!" he replied, using his odd but endearing childhood nickname for me. "I was wondering when you would get here"

I walked fully into the room.

"Yes well I had to finish my work at the office before Jane and I could head out."

I then noticed my sister, Mary sitting in one of the chairs facing Dad.

"Hey, Mary. How's school?"

Mary is 21 and brilliant. She's in her senior year of college at Yale and has already been accepted to their physics masters program, the most prestigious in the country. However, Mary tends to be, well, eccentric. She tends to dress in clashing colors and acts socially awkward. While at home, on the other hand, Mary tends to be more outgoing and not afraid to show off how much of a genius she is.

Mary shrugged.

"No different. The classes aren't really challenging, I can't wait to start the masters program next year"

"Okay. Anything new going on with you?" I asked, as I took my father's mug off his desk and took a sip of his lukewarm tea.

Mary's eyes lit up.

"Yes, actually. I've decided to become a lesbian"

I spewed the tea that was in my mouth to prevent from choking.

"You, WHAT?!"

"Exactly what I said Liz, I've decided to become a lesbian"

"Can you just decide that?"

She shrugged again.

"I never have had any luck with men, and I always feel more comfortable with women, so I figure it must be because I'm a lesbian."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll never know until I try." And with an air that was uniquely Mary, she floated out of the room.

"I swear, I'll never understand that girl."

I turned back to my father.

"Daddy, she's your daughter."

"Yes, I know that. However, it doesn't mean that I understand her."

I just smiled.

"Lizard, when are you coming home?"

"Daddy I'm home right now"

My father's eyes sharpened on me.

"You know what I mean. When are you coming to live back at home? I miss you Lizard. It isn't too far for you to commute to school from here."

"Daddy, we've been through this. I'm 23 years old. I haven't lived at home for years."

"When you were in college in D.C. it was understandable, but now that you go to school in the city . . ."

"That's just it Dad! I go to school in the city. I work in the city. My friends are in the city. It's where I belong."

"What about the firm?"

"What about it?"

"You don't have to work in the city. When are you going to come accept your responsibilities in the firm?"

"Why are we having this conversation again? Dad, the firm is your dream. I don't want to do real estate law. I want to prosecute criminals, and handle trials, with juries and evidence. That's my calling, that's my dream."

"I don't like the idea of my little girl spending her days in a courtroom with criminals, it isn't safe. What happens when the jury acquits?"

"When the jury acquits the defendant is happy and isn't coming after me. And when he is found guilty, then he is more angry at his own attorney whose job it was to keep him out of jail than the prosecutor whose job it was to get him in."

"So then come prosecute in Long Island"

"Because I don't want to live in Long Island!!!! I hated living here as a teenager, it's all about money and who has the most expensive and recent car and who wears what designer. I love the city. That's where I belong Daddy. Besides, what's the point of prosecuting crime if they only place you're willing to do it is in the upper-middle class suburbs? I want to get down and dirty with it."

My father shook his head.

"I keep hoping to change your mind."

"You aren't going to."

"I can try."

"I wish you wouldn't Dad, it only causes us to argue."

"Lizard, I'm still your father, I am always going to want you close and be concerned for your safety. Besides, if you're going to be a 'down and dirty trial prosecutor' a little arguing should do you some good."

"Not with you Daddy, never with you. That only makes me feel guilty"

"Good. Maybe the old real estate attorney hasn't lost his touch yet when it comes to arguing."

I smiled.

"So, traditional Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

He grinned back at me.

"As in avoid your mother and the kitchen, hole myself up in here and watch the parade with you after we've made bets on which balloons we think will deflate and whether they will lose control over any of them, then gorge ourselves with turkey before collapsing into bed to sleep it all off. Absolutely."

**So still no Darcy. Sorry guys. However, I wanted to provide a little insight into Liz's family, because it will become important later . . . .**

**However, never fear! Darcy will be back all too soon. And expect some very yummy friction . . . **

**Ok, new contest for all you people! I love the fact that Mr. Bennett uses the nickname Lizard for Lizzie. If any of you can figure out where I got the idea from [which may actually be hard for those of you outside North America, although I do think the source is available to you guys as well], the first person to do so will win the contest. The prize is . . . the ability to rename Georgiana (I don't want to use the name or a portion thereof) and an outlook into how exactly I plan to weave her into the story line. If nobody guesses correctly, then I'll present a new contest after the next chapter with the same prize.**

**Of course, this means that you need to review in order to win. It also means that your review cannot just be what you think the source of Lizard is and of course you need to have an account for me to reach you at. So click that little button at the bottom and review away!!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys that I've been so awful with updating lately. I was starting off my school year which is always a crazy time cause I really really have to read in depth for class until I get to know my professors and their teaching styles and then my best friend is getting married this week and being that I'm her maid of honor . . . well, let's just say it hasn't been smooth sailing exactly.**

**I love that you guys loved the Bennett family!!! I really wanted add a modern and kind of humorous twist to them and I'm thrilled that it worked out well. Not to mention that I loved writing Logan in to the story line. To those of you who have asked if Wickham is Logan's father I can say without giving the story away, 100% no. The drama with Wickham will come from elsewhere.  
**

**noukinav018 - I actually haven't read a fanfic that has Lizzie being called Lizard. I don't doubt you that there are others out there and I apologize if anyone thought that I was lifting it from another fanfic, I actually thought I was being 'original' through adopting it from elsewhere.**

**Cygnet Shearwater - I wasn't aiming to write Mr. Bennett as the kind of "nagging, make-you-stay-at-home kind of parent" but rather a dad who loves Lizzie dearly and wants his favorite daughter close to him and wants the opportunity to practice law with her. **

**wannabehermy - Wow! I'm very impressed with your accomplishments and you should be too! That's absolutely awesome! Besides, not every school allows for you to do moot and law review, mine just happens to allow it and I was lucky enough to become staff members for both. I just have to ask, 2L or 3L? **

**Kath267 - I really appreciate your suggestions on how not to lose readers and how to keep my storyline moving, however right now I find that this is what works well for my writing style because it allows me to really paint a scene vividly, even if the chapter is short (not to mention cliffhangers!!! See below.) What I am going to do is try to go back to the stricter schedule I allotted for myself in the spring where I posted one chapter every weekend. That seemed to work well and hopefully I can keep it up during the fall semester (and maybe finish writing this story before Christmas). I can't tell you how many chapters there will be, cause I don't know! Even I don't know how this story ends yet!**

**And now to the answer to my contest . . . Lizard comes from the comic strip For Better or For Worse where Elizabeth is called Lizardbreath by her older brother Michael as an 'endearment' and later by her little sister April. I love the strip, and specifically love how Lynn Johnston wrote Elizabeth and the term Lizardbreath so I chose to incorporate it just a little by using Lizard (and by shortening it to Lizard I think I avoided any copyright infringements). Both Julie Brook and Karmencorn guessed correctly, but Julie Brook reviewed and supplied the answer first and is thereby the winner! Julie Brook, I'll be in touch soon (I'm hoping you have an account, I assume you do) regarding your story prize.**

**And now onward with the story!!!!**

Chapter 15:

The remainder of Thanksgiving passed by relatively uneventful. However, the end of the holiday did not mean the start of the holiday season for me, but rather the beginning of finals season. It is a unique time of the year for a law student. Appearances no longer matter, women do not bother with hair or makeup, nobody wears contact lenses and everyone wears their most comfortable sweatshirt and jeans and looks like they just crawled out from under a rock. It is a time where an insane amount of caffeine is consumed, yet little is eaten, and students will go for days on only the smallest amount of sleep.

So there I was, the week after Thanksgiving . . . at work. I would have been in the library studying, but I could only afford to take two weeks off and I reserved those for the following two weeks, coming back to work right before Christmas. The positive part of it was that during my lunch break I could close my door and study for a full hour. Yeah, that wasn't much of a benefit.

"Liz?"

I looked up. At the door to my office was Maggie, holding a file.

"Hey Maggie. What can I do for you?"

"I have another case for you"

"Ah! From the great Darcy?"

"No, Josh sent this one your way. He thinks that you're ready to make your first appearance in court."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Liz. You've been doing good work around here. We've been very impressed with you."

"Thank you Maggie, that means so much to me. But why didn't Josh give me the file himself?"

"He had to go to Boston last minute for a client's real estate closing. Don't worry, he'll be back in time to supervise you at the court appearance."

"When is the case on the calendar for?"

"Thursday"

My eyes bugged wide.

"THURSDAY?!?!" I sputtered.

Maggie merely smiled.

"Welcome to the life of a lawyer." And she handed me the file and walked out my door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday morning came and I popped into the office to pick up Josh and the case file before heading to court, only to be told that Josh's flight was slightly delayed and that he'd meet me at court.

"But what if the judge calls the case?"

Maggie took my shoulders.

"Liz, breathe. Everything will be fine. You've thoroughly prepared for today. It is a standard dead-beat dad who doesn't want to pay his child support case. Either the dad won't show up and a judgment will be issued, meaning you don't have to do anything or else he'll come, you'll argue and prove to the court that a judge signed an order for the dad to pay child support and he hasn't. No matter which one happens, the case won't start without Josh. You are a law student and are not allowed to appear on the court record alone. Should the case be called before Josh gets there, just explain that to the judge and he will wait."

"Ok."

"You better get going. Calendar call starts at 10 but will probably not begin until 10:30 but you still need to be there before the judge enters the courtroom."

"Ok."

"Don't be afraid to conference the case with defense counsel beforehand to see if you can come to an agreement."

"Ok."

"But obviously don't commit to anything unless Ms. Taylor approves and Josh gives the final ok."

"Ok."

"Ms. Taylor is going to meet you on the steps in front of the courthouse."

"Ok"

"And don't hesitate to call me if you have a question before Josh shows up."

"Ok." At this point I was just continually nodding my head while hoping everything would stick in my memory and trying very hard not to puke.

"Liz, you'll do fine. Now go!"

I dashed out the door and headed to the courthouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to the courthouse, met with the client and then found the proper courtroom. Knowing that the case wouldn't start without Josh, Ms. Taylor decided to remain in the hallway where she could use her cell phone. I went into the courtroom to wait.

When I entered, I took a quick glance. The judge wasn't even here yet! I smoothed the skirt of my black suit and ran a hand through my straightened hair to make sure that there were no flyaways, and with the 'clip-clop' of my high heels, I made my way to the first row of the gallery, which is reserved for attorneys, and took a seat among the five people already there. I then took out my evidence notes out of my shoulder bag and settled myself in to study as I waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes, another one of the attorneys scooted over next to me.

"Spending the day observing? Cause you aren't going to see anything for close to another hour."

I looked over at him. Hmmm, pretty cute. Icy blue eyes, not too blonde hair which he spiked, face at very sharp angles, not usually my type, but hey if everything else checks out, who knows?!

"No actually, I have a hearing on today."

He smiled at me.

"Well aren't you the go getter? Your case wouldn't be Taylor by any chance?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful!" He stood up. I placed him at about 5 feet 10 inches. "Jeremy Wickham." He said, extending his hand. I stood up as well and shook it.

"Liz Bennett."

"Is your client here?"

"Yes, in the hall."

"Good, mine is here too." He tilted his head in the general direction of a man sitting on the left side of the courtroom in the back row. "I'll just tell him to stay put and then why don't you and I step out to discuss the case?"

"That's fine."

He went over to his client, said a few things and then met me at the door to the courtroom.

"Shall we?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

We both stepped out.

"Look, Liz, I'll be frank with you. I wasn't completely sure that my client was coming today. Since he did, I'd like to work out a deal."

"We might be amicable to that. What did you have in mind?"

"We draft a payment agreement for him to pay off the back pay of child support payments in installments."

"He'd pay all of the amount owed with interest?"

"Yes."

"And simultaneously be paying the current child support?"

"Yes"

"And if he is delinquent in payment the agreement would have a provision for a fine?"

"I'm not sure my client will agree to that."

"Your _client_, Mr. Wickham, already stopped paying once. In order for my client to enter into this agreement she is going to need some kind of assurance that it won't happen again."

"I'll speak to my client about it."

"Then I'll check with my client." With that I began to turn away from him.

"Oh, Liz!"

I turned back.

"There's one more provision my client needs in the agreement."

"What's that?"

"The payments won't start for a minimum of six months."

"Oh, that's not going to fly."

"Come on Liz."

"If that provision is in the agreement then we don't have a deal."

"I'll throw in drinks" He then winked.

Ugh, slimeball. I wasn't going to let him know that. Instead I used it to my advantage and played dumb.

"With your client?"

"With me, silly." And he gave me one of those wide toothy salesman grins.

"And Ms. Taylor?"

"And you Liz. As in you and me going for drinks on a date. Pretty good deal, right?"

"Um, let me think about it . . ."

I pretended to ponder the offer. I then opened my mouth to respond to his offer.

"No."

Except that while I opened my mouth to say that very thing, the response didn't come from me. It came from a voice directly behind me. I whirled around to see who was responding to both a settlement offer and a date request on my behalf and I nearly lost it.

Of course, who else could it?! Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**Ok, another cliffhanger. And Darcy is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to start writing again ASAP and hopefully, (HOPEFULLY) will update next weekend. Until then, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ; D


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah, I'm holding up to my promise of weekly updates (at least so far). I'm so proud of myself. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm so happy that you all loved the last chapter.  
**

**Krimpetgirl - she wasn't working out a settlement by herself. Liz was merely negotiating one, which she is allowed to do under a student practice order, provided that the client is ok with the settlement and an attorney signs off on it after negotiation. I'm trying to keep Liz's work under the laws governing student attorneys as realistic as possible, with the one liberty that I have taken being that normally a student attorney cannot be paid for the work that they do in that capacity, at least not under NY law. (but hey, this is fanfic, so I can change that a little so long as I don't actually do it in real life, cause that would be a real ethical problem)**

**wannabehermy - I'm so honored that you're reading this instead of reading for Con Law! But if your professor is Socratic, please read (or bring up facebook so if you get called on someone can send you the answer! that's what I do!). Can you imagine the guilt I tend to feel when I'm writing this and am thinking 'hmm I really should read for class, but I'm a 3L so maybe they won't pick on me.' Fat chance of that ever happening, but I can dream. However, I digress. . .**

**Ok, here we go!!!!**

Chapter 16:

What the hell?! What is _he_ doing here?!

"Good Morning Mr. Darcy." I said pleasantly, though beneath my calm surface I had a tempest boiling. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Josh's flight got cancelled due to sleet in Boston, I've come to supervise your court hearing."

Why, god, are you doing this to me?!?!?!?!

"Jeremy," I said sweetly to Wickham "would you excuse the two of us for a moment?"

"Of course, I can prolong our negotiations for few minutes. Anything for the _powerful_ Mr. Darcy."

Was I imagining things, or did I detect a hint of a sneer in his voice?

Darcy and I walked down the hall and once I was sure that we were out of earshot, I rounded on him.

"What in the world was that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That! You know, back there where you suddenly edged your way in and rejected a settlement offer for the client without even knowing what the offer was."

"Ms. Bennett, I don't know where you think you get off telling me that I was wrong . . ."

"I get off in telling you that you were wrong Darcy because it is my case and my client. You may be the boss but I'm the one who knows what the client does and does not want. Yes, ultimately since you are supervising me today apparently, I would have to run the settlement terms by you before finalizing them, however, it is my responsibility to look out for the best interests of my client. So where do you get off rejecting a settlement offer without checking with me or the client?!"

Darcy's face was turning an interesting shade of red and like myself, he seemed to be shaking with anger.

"First of all, Darbing does not settle cases with Cardwell & Wallester, and even more specifically with Jeremy Wickham, unless we are certain that we cannot win the case."

"Of all the asinine, absurd things I have ever heard –"

"It is firm policy"

"One that directly contradicts with the best interests of our clients"

"We do not take on clients that we know will be up against Cardwell & Wallester without them consenting to this provision from the get go"

"That's just stupid."

"Ms. Bennett, might I remind you that you are an employee of Darbing and that you are to comply with Darbing's rules, policies and procedures. We do not settle with Cardwell & Wallester and Jeremy Wickham unless we cannot win the case. I trust that you feel that you can win this case."

"Of course, but –"

"Then that is that. Secondly, you are NEVER to negotiate a settlement using a date with you as incentive. It goes against all modern notions of legal ethics. I thought you knew better Liz."

"I DO know better! The settlement was going to be rejected anyway, he wanted a six month deferment on the payments. If you had waited to find out the terms of the agreement you would have known that we were going to go forward with the hearing anyway cause our client would never have consented to that!!!! I was only playing along with the negotiation for a date in order to gain the upper hand so that I could use the element of surprise in the hearing this afternoon, that he would think I was a twit and then I would slam him in front of the judge!"

"Oh" was all he could respond.

"But there you go again, jumping to conclusions without regard to anyone else. Of course it is only me so why should it matter to you?! I'm just the person who dates and sleeps with anyone for the purpose of my career! One of these days it isn't going to be me and it is going to be something really big in your life or with a major client and that's when you are going to speak without thinking and really find yourself up a creek without a paddle heading very rapidly toward a waterfall."

I turned away from him to walk back to the courtroom.

"Liz." Darcy said, grabbing my arm and turning me back to him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I don't see how you could mean it in any other way."

He raked his hand through his hair, mussing it up.

"I normally don't say things like what I've been saying to you. Usually, I'm very much in control of what I'm saying. It is what has helped to make me into a successful lawyer. When I'm around you, on the other hand, things just seem to spill out. I can't explain it. I don't know why it happens. Maybe because I –"

I shook my head.

"I can't have this conversation now. I'm about to conduct my first hearing, and I'm nervous as a bride on her wedding night. I can't deal with the personal issues I have with you now. I need to get this done first and I can't be worrying about what is going on with the lawyer supervising me. I need you to forget that I'm me and I need to forget that you're you because otherwise I'll be second-guessing when you are advising me during the hearing. I need us to be lawyer and law student right now."

He nodded.

"We'll discuss this later then?"

"We'll discuss this when it comes time to cross that bridge. Until then, let me just survive this hearing and make it to final exams."

I turned away from him and walked back to Jeremy Wickham.

"Mr. Wickham, your offer is refused. My client will not consent to a six month deferment on the payments. I will see you inside for the hearing."

Wickham cocked his head in acknowledgment of what I was saying. Before Darcy could join us, he turned on his heel and made his way back to his client in the courtroom.

"We better get in there before the judge takes the bench." Darcy said from behind me. He held the door open and I walked into the courtroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until almost noontime that our case was called.

"State your appearances for the record."

"Elizabeth Bennett, student attorney under a student practice order, representing Ms. Sandra Taylor. Good morning Your Honor."

Judge Lowell, a gentleman in his late 60's, peered down from the bench and gave me a warm, grandfather-like smile.

"Good morning Ms. Bennett, I take it that this is your first hearing."

"It is Your Honor."

"All right then, who is the attorney supervising you."

Darcy stood up from the counsel table.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Darbing LLP, supervising attorney for Ms. Elizabeth Bennett. Good morning Your Honor."

The judge nodded toward Darcy.

"Jeremy Wickham of Cardwell & Wallester for Mr. Roy Taylor."

"Ms. Bennett, why don't I hear your side of the story first since it is your client that requested this hearing."

"Thank you Your Honor. Approximately eight months ago, Judge Henry signed an order of child support ordering Mr. Roy Taylor to pay child support in the amount of $800 per month for the Taylors' two children, Sean and Tabitha. Mr. Taylor made payment the first month and has subsequently neglected to issue payment for the following seven months." I passed the court officer a copy of the child support order and Ms. Taylor's bank records showing that no child support was deposited into it to show the judge.

"Tell him why you are here today." Darcy leaned down and whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear. I resisted the urge to shudder.

"Your Honor, Ms. Taylor is before this court today requesting and order that will allow child support to deduct the back-pay and all following child support payments directly from Mr. Taylor's employer, prior to his paycheck being issued to him, to ensure that these payments are issued."

The judge reviewed the documents I sent up.

"Sounds fair enough. Mr. Wickham, let's hear from you. What is your client's story?"

Wickham stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and launched into his argument.

"Your Honor, despite Ms. Taylor's allegations that she was not paid after that first month, my client claims that this is simply not true. Mr. Taylor issued her a check every single month, which she cashed. That it wasn't cashed into her regular bank account does not mean that it was not cashed at all."

"Object." Darcy's voice was back in my ear. "Tell the judge there has been no offer of proof of this allegation."

I stood up.

"Objection Your Honor. Mr. Taylor, nor Mr. Wickham have shown Ms. Taylor or myself any proof of this allegation. If they are so set upon a story that my client cashed the check elsewhere, they should be producing a copy of the canceled check. Until that point, our argument stands."

"She has a point, Mr. Wickham. What is your response to that?"

Wickham tugged slightly at the collar of his shirt.

"Your Honor, my client has not yet provided me with cancelled checks. I'm sure he will be able to provide them to the court."

"See that he does. Until that time, I'm ordering that child support be deducted directly from his paycheck before he is paid."

"Including back pay, Your Honor?"

"Yes, including back pay. Should Mr. Taylor provide proof of additional child support payments, I will at that time stop the deductions and allow him to continue to pay child support directly. Please step outside the well and wait for a copy of the order."

We stepped out.

"Liz, wait for the order, I need to check on something upstairs. I'll meet you back at the office."

I nodded at Darcy to acknowledge that I heard him. As he walked away, my knees collapsed underneath me and I sat down on the bench. I just conducted my first hearing. I just conducted my first appearance and I won!

"Congratulations Liz."

I looked up at Wickham.

"Thank you."

"Still interested in getting that drink?"

Uggh.

"Now really isn't a good time Jeremy. I have finals next week and I really must study."

The court clerk then approached us with copies of the new child support order. Wickham shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you change your mind . . . Until then, just a word of friendly advice. Be careful of Darcy and his temper."

"I'm sorry?" I said, confused.

"Let's just say I've experienced first-hand."

I pounced on the opportunity to learn more.

"Have you had prior cases with Darcy?"

"Not quite. I used to work at Darbing."

I must have looked surprised cause Wickham addressed it.

"Yes, I'm a better lawyer than you must have thought. My father worked under the first Mr. Darcy and brought me into the firm after law school. I was a real rainmaker, bring in clients right and left and Mr. Darcy Sr. gave me free reign of how I handled the clients I brought in, and promised me a portion of the partnership, with my name added to the firm name. Darcy knew about this, and when his father died, well, let's say we didn't see eye to eye on how to handle my clients. Needless to say, he used that as a reason to get me out, but I know it was because he didn't want me to become a named partner. So, he fired me two years ago."

"How awful." Slimeball that he was, I couldn't help but sympathize for him. It seemed like something Darcy might have done, at least from my past experiences with him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I landed on my feet. Just be careful around him Liz."

I nodded and with that Wickham was off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I quickly made my way back to the firm where I added the child support order to the file and typed up my report of the appearance and sent a copy to Maggie before filing the file back in the file room for future reference. I then left the office and made my way back to my apartment to change clothing before my afternoon classes.

I shut the door loudly behind me, and knowing Jane's shift at the hospital didn't start until 7, I called out for her.

"Jane! Jane, you'll never believe the day I had!!"

I heard a sniffle come from the couch in the living room.

"Jane?"

I made my way over to the couch to find Jane hunched over on it, tissue in her hands by her nose, sobbing.

"Janie, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed at her demeanor.

"Oh Lizzie." She moaned. "He isn't coming back."

"What?!"

"Charlie isn't coming back from Tokyo."

**Hmmmm, my longest chapter to date!!!!!!!!!! Y'all should be so very happy about that one, considering the commotion going on this weekend with the wedding (it was wonderful by the way, can't believe my best friend is married!). So what did y'all think? Loved it? Hated it? **

**Just one note, I googled Cardwell & Wallester, and no such firm comes up as a result. If for some reason such a firm exists, the reference here in no way is a reflection of the actual Cardwell & Wallester and is in no way associated with the real firm.**

**Also, I've noticed that the administrators of this site have broken up the Jane Austen fanfics into individual books. I hate it, especially since everything originally got moved into the Emma category last week. I know several authors have messaged the administrators in hopes of having it switched back and hopefully we will be successful. Because of that, I will currently keep my story under the Emma category and recommend that you add the story to your alerts in case an administrator moves it. If nothing changes within two weeks I'll probably have to move this to the P&P category, however I'll be sure to notify all of you in advance so that you know that I'm doing it.  
**

**That being said, I am eagerly waiting for you to click that little green button and review!!!!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Took forever to get this uploaded! Would have had this up for you guys yesterday, except my document manager wasn't working - go figure. But, it's back and now you have a new chapter!!!**

**No individual comments to make this time around, y'all are just awesome!  
**

Chapter 17:

"What do you mean, he isn't coming back from Tokyo."

Jane sniffled.

"I just got an e-mail. He's staying in Tokyo to oversee the office."

I sat down on the sofa next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Janie, I haven't heard anything about this in the office. I know his stay in Tokyo was extended, are you sure this is for long term?"

She nodded.

"The e-mail came from Charlie?"

She shook her head.

"Who then?"

"Caroline."

"Caroline! And you believed what that witch said?!"

"Lizzie, she said something about account discrepancies and that Charlie's trip was initially extended while it was getting sorted out, but that now it appears to have not been a discrepancy and it was caused from inside the firm."

I sat down.

"Janie, then why didn't Charlie e-mail you himself."

Jane hiccupped.

"Caroline said that between the time difference and how busy Charlie is she didn't know when he'd get around to e-mailing me." Hiccup. "She said that she knew it would be the latest gossip in the office within the next few days and she wanted to break it to me before you heard about it in the office first."

"And she didn't say when he was coming back?"

She shook her head.

"She said it would be at least four months. I don't know if I can do this long distance. I mean it was just temporary until now and I've spoken to him once in the past two weeks, and that was on Facebook! It's just too hard."

She burst into tears all over again. I embraced her in a hug and rocked her until she calmed down.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know Lizzie. I need time to think about this."

"Are you sure?"

She wiped tears from her face.

"Yes. Thank you Lizzie." She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh! Lizzie, you are going to be late for class!"

"I can miss it if you need me"

"Didn't you say that it is the last class before the exam?"

I nodded

"Then you definitely have to go to class!"

"Janie, I don't want to leave you –"

She made a shooing motion at me

"Go, go, I'll be fine. I just need to think and reflect."

I gave her a dubious look.

"Really. I'm upset, I won't deny it, but I need to figure out my next move. I need to figure this out on my own Lizzie."

"Call me on my cell if you need me?"

"I will"

"Seriously Janie, call me."

"I WILL, now go!"

Hesitantly, I left for class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next week and a half, I threw myself into studying for my final exams and spent most of my time either holed up in the library or in my bedroom, studying. I knew Jane e-mailed Charlie and told him that they couldn't be together as long as he was in Tokyo, but she didn't provide any other details other than to say that he hadn't replied back yet.

"Lizzie! I'm heading out." Jane called from the foyer of the apartment. I pulled myself away from my desk, piled high with study materials and walked to my bedroom door. Wearing my leggings and t-shirt, I pulled my door open.

"Where are you going?" I asked once I realized that Jane was dressed in regular clothes rather than scrubs.

"The Post Office."

"Why in heavens name would you be going there? We pay all our bills online, we don't need stamps."

"I'm going to renew my passport."

I was surprised, this was the first that I was hearing of this.

"Where are you going on vacation? I do have to say though, getting away right now would be good for you. Go lie on a beach, drink some fruity alcoholic beverage with the little umbrella in it, ogle the half naked tan gorgeous men on the beach . . . "

"I'm not going on vacation Lizzie."

"Ok, I'm confused. If you aren't going on vacation, then why do you need to renew your passport?"

"I'm going to take a leave of absence from the hospital and do some humanitarian work in Africa."

"What?!"

"You're right, I need to get awhile from here for awhile. But laying on a beach is just going to make me think of Charlie. I need something to keep me preoccupied. I had been thinking about Africa before I met Charlie and I put the idea aside cause I thought he might be the one. I think that now would be a good time to go."

I knew that she had been thinking about this for awhile and knew better than to try to talk her out of something like this.

"For how long?"

"About six months."

"Six MONTHS!!! Jane, what about the apartment?! I can't afford this place on my own."

"Well, I thought I would sublet my room while I'm gone."

"It's going to be hard to sublet a room to someone when there are other people still living here and only for six months time. The combination together is going to cause problems."

"I'm sure it will work out."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Mid-January."

"Ok, so I can worry about the living situation after exams?"

Jane nodded.

"Then I'm going back to study now. Have fun at the post office. I have no clue what is in the kitchen but can you pick up whatever we need?"

"I will."

"All right then, I'll see you later." And with that I closed my door and turned back to studying Evidence.

**Ok, really short chapter. I think it's my shortest to date, but it was merely to sort out what happened with Charlie and Jane and to segway to the next section of the story. But never fear! I feel so guilty about writing such a short chapter this week and being that it is a holiday weekend, I'm hoping to upload another chapter this weekend, which should be a long one and should be my favorite chapter to date (even more so than the one where Lizzie slaps Will - so get excited).**

**But I have a question to ask you guys. If you remember, a little while ago I had a contest about where the name Lizard came from and Julie Brook was the winner. I contacted them a while ago and still have not received a response. So, I have two options. Since the prize was getting to rename Georgiana I can either 1) Name her Julia instead, thereby using Julie Brook as inspiration (and holding true to using an older more traditional name, which is what I wanted.) or 2) Give the prize to the second person who guessed the right answer, but just answered later than Julie Brook**. **What do you guys think? Please let me know, Georgie won't be in the next chapter but if I'm contacting the runner-up, I need time to do so and delaying that will delay my further updates.**

**Review!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised, a second chapter to make up for the first chapter of this weekend being so short. It ended up coming out a bit different than I had thought about it in my head, but I'm pretty pleased with the result (and I think it rivals if not exceeds chapter 9). Not to mention that it is the longest chapter I have ever written - so you can rejoice about that!  
**

**I listened to your advice and contacted the runner-up of the contest, Karmencorn, who had tons of wonderful suggestions and decided that we are going to call Georgiana Julia in honor of Julie Brook. Thanks to everyone for your opinions and thank you of course to Karmencorn.**

**Ok, here we go.  
**

Chapter 18:

I made it through my final exams with very little sleep, truckloads of coffee and sheer willpower. My last exam finished at six in the evening and although all I wanted to do was go to my apartment, fall into bed and sleep straight through Christmas and New Years, I instead had to go Darbing's annual Christmas party. I would have blown the whole thing off, except that Josh mentioned before I left that this is when the firm hands out the Christmas bonuses and that's definitely something that I didn't want to miss.

So I dragged myself home from my exam, showered, put some product in my curls, minimum make-up and pulled on a LBD (little black dress). I then spent the following 45 minutes trying to find all of my accessories and jewelry under the mess that was caused during the monsoon that was final exams. I finally finished getting ready (though I swore I was going to put in no effort at all) and made my way downstairs, only to find out that it was raining and had to go back upstairs to find an umbrella. When I, of course, couldn't find one, I decided to splurge and call for a taxi to take me to the party.

By the time I arrived, the party was already in full swing. I grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter (if I was going to be there I might as well enjoy it) and set off to find Josh. I finally found him amongst several members of our department, including Maggie and Anthony. I finished my glass of champagne and exchanged it for another.

"Josh!!! You look wonderful!" I chirped.

Josh turned around, looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Liz! You came. You . . . well, to be honest Liz, you look like death warmed over."

"Oh Josh, you sure know how to flatter a girl."

I continued to walk towards him and wobbled a little on my stilettos. I hate these things.

"Um, Liz, I'm going to ask you a delicate question here -"

"Ask away!!"

"-Are you drunk?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Yep. Josh I need at least 4 of these" I motioned to my champagne "in order to get tipsy. I'm just overtired. When I get overtired, I get hyper. Hyper, Hyper, HYPER!!!! Then I crash."

He laughed.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Well, as long as you don't make a fool of yourself in front of the boss . . ."

"I don't plan on it."

Maggie cleared her throat at this point.

"How were your exams Liz?"

"I'm not really thinking about them. At least not until the grades are due back, otherwise I'll just get an ulcer from worrying. Right now the only thing I'm thinking about is my bed."

"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you longer than necessary." Maggie handed me an envelope that she was holding. "This is for you from Darbing. The firm has appreciated all the hard work that you have done for them in the past year and look forward to another harmonious year working together. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Liz." She then reached over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Maggie!"

"And on a personal note, I'd like to say that I've enjoyed working with you these past few months. You were a breath of fresh air to the department, and unlike Josh here, you were a polite breath. I'm very happy you joined us and am glad you'll be here for awhile."

"Oh, Maggie, me too! I love working with the department and I look forward to learning more from you."

"Now, dear, if you want, you can go home and sleep. If anyone asks for you we can vouch honestly that you were here and they just missed you. Aside from the Christmas caroling at the end, which if Darcy drinks enough to get a bit tipsy he might lead, there isn't much you'll be missing."

"I'd like to see Darcy tipsy and singing."

"I promise you Liz," Josh inputted "if Darcy gets tipsy and starts singing, I have a pocket video-camera right here to record every minute. You'll be the first person I show it to before I start blackmailing him."

I laughed.

"That sounds like a deal, I'll stay for a few more minutes and then head home to bed."

The group disbursed, leaving Josh and myself standing alone. Being that I barely spoke with Josh between when he came back from Boston and when I left for exams, and being that when I left the news about Charlie hadn't broken yet in the office, I played ignorant.

"Where's Charlie? I don't see him in the crowd."

Josh looked surprised.

"Liz, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Charlie is staying in Tokyo."

"What?"

"Exactly what I just said."

"But why?"

"According to Darcy, the discrepancy they had found in that one account before Thanksgiving wasn't the only one and it wasn't a discrepancy and even worse, it came from inside the firm. Darcy, Charlie and Mr. Bingley all felt that a presence was needed in the Tokyo office and since Charlie needed a change of scenery –"

"Darcy said that Charlie needed a change of scenery?"

Josh nodded. I grabbed another flute of champagne and gulped it down.

"Liz, maybe you should take it easy on the champagne."

I shrugged his comment off.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go home and sleep though. I'll see you in the office on Wednesday."

"You're coming back that quickly?"

"I don't have any time left to take off."

He nodded.

"I'll see you Wednesday then."

Tiredly wobbling on my heels, I made my way out of the party. I got outside only to realize that I had forgotten that it was pouring, and since I forgot to call for a cab, I either had to hail one or walk to the subway, either way I was going to end up soaking wet.

"F%#$!!" I took a deep breath and walked into the storm, getting drenched immediately. I started to make my way to the subway. Unsteady between the heels and the slickness of the pavement, I slipped. I think I may have let out a shriek. As I headed down to what would be a painful fall, a large arm wrapped around my waist and steadied me.

"Liz, where do you think you are going?" I slowly turned around to face Darcy. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm going home Darcy. Not that it is any of your business."

"Liz" he said quietly. Or at least I think it was quietly, it could have been in a normal voice but due to the noise of the storm he was out-voiced.

"Liz" he said again "You're drunk. You are in no condition to be travelling home by yourself. Let me take you home."

With his arm still around his waist, he began to lead me toward his car. I shoved away from him harshly but to no avail.

"No! Darcy just leave me alone! I don't want to be near you right now."

"Liz- "

"Don't Liz me!"

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying"

"I'm not drunk you idiot! Let go of me!"

"No Liz. I'm concerned for your safety and I would spend the night worrying if you went home alone like this. I'm taking you home."

By that time I had had enough of his domineering behavior. I balled my hand into a fist and let it fly at him. Hey it worked before.

Unfortunately, this time he caught my wrist several inches before my punch landed on its intended target – his jaw.

"I let you slap me once Liz, don't think that I'm fool enough to let you do it again. Especially when it isn't warranted."

At this point I took a good look at him. His eyes were glowering, his jaw set. The rain had soaked his hair, causing it to lay flat on his head. He had that look of anger that I had once seen in him and hoped was never directed at me. Some strange man in the back of my head flipped the fear trigger and I began to cower away from him as much as possible. His arm around my waist held firm. I began to struggle.

"Liz, stop it!"

"Let me go!"

"You're acting like a child."

"You're acting like a buffoon"

"Enough!" he ceremoniously scooped me up and began carrying me.

Before I had the chance to react, he was already depositing me in the passenger seat of his car and closing the door. As soon as he stepped away I pulled at the door handle to open the door, only to find the door remaining in place. I tugged and pulled but got nowhere. By this point Darcy had gotten into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"You enabled the child guard on the door?!"

"I know you well enough to anticipate your actions Liz. I'll repeat myself, you are in no condition to travel home alone." He put the car into drive and pulled out onto the road.

I stopped arguing at this point and just leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes, exhausted.

A little while later, as we neared my apartment, I spoke again.

"I'm not drunk you know."

"Then you played a damn good imitation of it out there Liz."

"I finished my exams today. I'm exhausted and overtired. Sometimes my overtiredness mirrors drunk behavior."

"Don't make excuses. I saw you chugging glasses of champagne."

"I can hold my liquor."

"Whatever. You can't handle a 300 pound guy named Bubba coming on to you in the subway, whether drunk or tired." He pulled into a spot near my building.

"Why do you care Darcy? I'm not your responsibility."

His head snapped toward me.

"I care about what happens to you" he said in a low voice "because I care about you Liz. As much as I tried to ignore it, as much as I've tried to set it aside, I care about you." His hand reached up to caress my cheek. "Lizzie –"

My eyes shot to his. It was the first time he'd ever called me Lizzie.

"I can't stand this anymore! I want to be with you. I can't stand the way you look right now, all tired and pale, with huge purple bags under your eyes. I can't stand to see you make yourself sick. Be with me. I'll take care of you. You won't have to work through school anymore. I'll provide for you, I have enough money to do it. I can't go through this anymore." He leaned in to kiss me, and I fumbled behind me for the door, to realize that he disabled the child guard. I scampered out of the car as fast as I could, back into the pouring rain. I made it about 3 feet before slipping again, only this time I fell cause there was no Darcy there to catch me.

"Lizzie!" Darcy began to rush around the car to me. Using the car to help me back to my feet, I did so as fast as I could.

"No! Don't help me! Don't say anything else!" I pushed my wet, curly hair out of my eyes. "Do you think that maybe I get a say in this?! That I get to decide whether I want to be with you? Well, let me tell you something Darcy, I don't want to have anything to do with you. And I'm ashamed of myself for ever having been interested in you in the first place. You're arrogant and conceited. You have never been anything but condescending to me. You don't know the first thing about me, or else you would know that what you pulled tonight was the ultimate thing that makes me tick! Because nothing, NOTHING, is valued by me more than my independence. But to you, money solves everything!"

Darcy started to open his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"No, you don't get to say anything now. You had your fill, now it is my turn. Even if I could set all of those flaws aside to be with you, do you think I could after what you have done to others?!"

Now he looked confused, so I clarified.

"Jeremy Wickham. Sure he's a slimeball, but sometimes those who are slimeballs in real life are fantastic attorneys! He was a member of your firm, promised a partnership by your father and you fired him! All because you disagreed with his methods of dealing with the clients!"

Darcy started to say something again, but I shook my head, my wet curls stinging my cheeks.

"Even if I were to set that aside, what about Jane?! What about Jane?! She loved Charlie, LOVED him! And you, knowing that, sent him to Tokyo. You sent him to Tokyo and then had him stay there! She's been devastated and now she's off to Africa as a result! You broke my sister. I could never be with someone who could do such a horrific thing. So no Darcy, I don't care what you feel now because I'm sick of taking your crap. I'm not interested. Do what you did tonight again and I'll have you brought up on kidnapping charges, not to mention sue you for sexual harassment."

He just stood there, with a look of shock on his face.

"What? Don't you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Go inside Liz."

"What?!"

"I said go inside." He said, with a voice that just sounded tired.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Liz, your lips are turning blue, and you're shivering like a Chihuahua. You're exhausted and angry right now so I doubt you'd hear a word I would say to you now. I'd much rather you be healthy and go inside and get into dry clothes and warm up than for me to defend myself. I have my responses and in the right time I'll defend my actions, but not tonight. Go home Liz."

My anger rushed out of me like a whoosh of hot air. I just turned around and headed into my building. As much as I would normally feel a triumph from winning such an argument, no such feeling ever came. Instead, I went upstairs, got into a hot shower and mulled over what happened.

I couldn't figure out why I was desperately fighting an urge to cry.

**This was quite a bit close to my equivalent of the Hunsford scene than Chapter 9 was. Considering the mass reviews lately to bring Liz and Will together, I think I need to go head under the bed again, like I did after Chapter 9. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and once again, someone let me know when it is safe to come out again - after all I do need to go to class later in the week. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, I'm back!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for the long intermission - school has started up for me again and for some reason it is harder and more work than last year (it was supposed to get easier at this point). I've been so crazy with school work and on top of this my editor has been pushing some really short deadlines on me for the article I'm writing (nothing y'all would be interested in) which has left me with absolutely no time lately (I should be working on it right now, but I've been doing that for the past 3 days straight with very little sleep and I'm ready to crack). So if I'm a little longer between updates, I apologize. I do promise to keep writing and update as often as I can and maybe in a few weeks I'll be able to go back to frequent updates.**

**So just to clarify for those who got all upset at Liz believing Wickham and throwing it in Darcy's face - she was using it as an example. It really wasn't a reason that she wouldn't be with him, she was just giving an example of his behavior (firing someone for the way they interact with clients, unless they are insulting them outright, is generally a no no).**

**Oh and wannabehermy - the only thing better than that is reading Professional Responsibility at work. (which I've done, though with the consent of my supervisor when my work was done, still always felt kind of ironic). Best of luck to you this semester.**

**Ok, people here we go!**

Chapter 19:

The sunlight streamed through my blinds to hit me square on my face as I slept. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut and then turned over to face away from the windows. My head was pounding as if someone took a sledgehammer to it. I knew that the symptoms were partly due to the champagne I drank the night before and partly a result of my body crashing following exams. I threw my pillow over my head and just laid there, relieved that exams were over.

Until I realized what happened last night. At which point I shot up into a sitting position, my pillow flying off my bed.

Bad idea, as my head started to spin.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!!!" I dropped my head into my hands. What the hell happened last night?! Did Darcy really say what he said to me?! Did I really respond the way I did?!

Holy crap. This can't be good.

Then I remembered Jane in the next room and that she was going to Africa in less than a month. He deserved a piece of my mind for what he did to Jane and Charlie. So I felt a little less guilty about what I said.

Knowing I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep at this point, I got out of bed. I booted up my computer and headed into the shower. After my shower, I headed into the kitchen to grab a yogurt for breakfast, not really wanting to cook.

I took the yogurt back into my bedroom and booted up my laptop. While it was starting, I decided to get on top of the whole 'Jane going to Africa, going to need a roommate till she comes back' problem. So I phoned Charlotte.

"Whoever this is, you ought to be shot for calling me this early in the day." was how Charlotte answered the phone.

"Char it's after 11 in the morning."

"Liz?"

"Yes."

"It's still too early – come on we finished exams yesterday. What the hell could be so important that you couldn't wait till later."

"Jane's going to Africa. She's going to be there throughout the spring term."

"So?"

"I need a roommate so I can keep my apartment. How do you feel about being able to move out of the dorms for six months?"

"Oh, um. Lizzie, I've been meaning to tell you –"

"What have you been meaning to tell me Char?"

"I won't be here next semester."

"What? Like you're doing a study abroad program? I didn't know you applied to one. Where are you going?"

"No, Liz I'm not doing a study abroad."

"Then where are you going?"

"Um, California."

Now I was confused.

"Why are you going to California? And what are you going to be doing there for an entire semester?"

"I'm transferring to Berkeley in the spring."

"For a semester?"

"No, for the remainder of law school."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Liz."

"But why?"

"Bill is moving out there in January. He has a job with DeBourgh's Los Angeles office."

"How does this have anything to do with you?"

"He's my boyfriend Liz."

"So that means you move to wherever he goes, despite the fact that you haven't finished school yet?"

"This isn't about him! This is about me!"

"Tell me Charlotte, how following a guy completely across the country is about you?"

"I'm not doing well in school here. I currently have no summer job offers, which means that I'm less likely to get a job with a big firm after school. If I go out there I'll be going to a lower ranked school. Which means I stand the chance to score higher. Even more important, I'll have an in at DeBourgh through Bill. Which means a job. This is the way I can swing things around for myself. This is what I have to do."

"I don't understand this."

"Of course you don't. You're perfect Liz. Everything goes your way."

"Believe me Charlotte, it certainly doesn't."

"Why cause the guy you like is your boss? Seriously Liz, if you think that just because you have one obstacle in your way that you have problems them maybe you have a bigger problem than you realize. But I'm sick of you being unrealistic about my life, thinking that everything is a quick and easy solve. My life isn't simple and it isn't fair. This is what I need to do. I'll be packing up my stuff this week and going home for the holidays. I'll be going to California straight from there so if you want to drop by and say goodbye that's fine. If you don't, it's your prerogative."

She hung up the phone. Upset, I turned to my computer and opened my e-mail's inbox to go over the e-mails I didn't check during exams. One of the e-mails that came in this morning was from a Darbing address, so I clicked on that first.

_Elizabeth,_

_Before you hit delete on this e-mail, I ask that you please hear me out. I promise not to repeat my soliloquy from last night, as I know that it wasn't received very well, and for good reason. I made an ass of myself Liz, and while that isn't an excuse, I'd like to offer, as I promised last night, an explanation for some of the things you accused me of. Not so much to defend myself, but to more so defend the actions of others._

_I never meant to take away your independence. It is one of the things that I love most about you. That you are independent and vibrant and dance to the beat of your own drum. It was just that you looked so tired and unhealthy last night, I suppose as a result of having just completed your exams (I was there once as well) and it nearly broke my heart. _

_As to declaring my love to you, I know that was unexpected. After all, we've barely spent time together, except when working. It isn't normal. I don't know how to explain it. You captured my attention from the first moment I met you, and everything that you have said and done (or lack thereof) has made me fall for you even more. I never thought that I would one day say that I believed in love at first sight, but I say that now. Obviously I don't expect you to echo my sentiments, and promise not to mention it again._

_Regarding Jeremy Wickham, I'm not sure what he told you during the short period of time that you met him, but the version of events you were given are not true. I didn't fire Wickham because of the way he interacted with clients. I fired Wickham, along with Charlie and Mr. Bingley, because of what he did __to__ clients. He embezzled Liz. To date, we've found that he's embezzled from 10 different client accounts in excess of 15 million dollars. This is why we also don't negotiate with the firm he now works for, because they were made aware of what they were getting themselves into if they were to hire him, and they did so anyway, in hopes of gaining Darbing insider secrets. I don't expect you to believe me when I say this, so I encourage you to check with Josh for the details, since I know that you'll trust him to tell you the truth._

_Which brings me to Charlie. I'll admit, I did not think that your sister had feelings for Charlie to that extent, and for my miscalculation I apologize. However, that isn't why Charlie stayed in Tokyo. Charlie is still in Tokyo because we found account discrepancies. There were apparently accounts in Tokyo that Wickham embezzled from that we didn't know about until Charlie got there. We needed someone in Tokyo to sort this out, both for the sake of the firm and for the sake of our clients. Since Charlie was already there, that person was him. However, until we were absolutely sure that it was Wickham's doing and not just a miscounting, we needed to create a cover for him staying out there. So we were saying that he needed a change of scenery. Neither Charlie nor I could tell anyone, not Josh, not Jane and not you either. Unfortunately we've confirmed that it was a result of Wickham and we are doing damage control. While I hate to ask this of you, for the good of the firm, I'm going to ask you not to speak of this to anyone, save Josh. If this gets out in the media, it could mean some really negative things for both the firm and our clients. _

_I don't expect your forgiveness Liz, I hardly deserve it for my behavior toward you. I can only hope that you won't quit over this. Your work is stellar and you don't deserve to have to leave your job as a result of this. I've already made arrangements for you to work with Maggie instead of me so that you won't have as much to do with me and I will try my hardest to stay out of your way. _

_Once again, I apologize Liz. I am more sorry than words can say._

_Yours, etc._

_Will_

Oh, god. Definitely not a good start to the day.

**Ta Da! Ok, I'll update as soon as I can (I may have some free time this week after my next deadline, I'm not 100% sure yet - but if I do I'll definitely post another chapter). But until that point, click that little green button and review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG the schoolwork has been so horrible this semester! I'm so excited that the whole semester (exams and all) will be done in a month! Then I finally get to sleep.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest of time, as you can see things have been crazy (and as it is I can't believe I'm posting since I have a huge deadline Monday). But here I am, haven't abandoned the story at all.**

**I don't have the time at the moment to write individual notes to everyone who reviewed but I'm going to give a shoutout to Geril this chapter for prodding me to get myself moving with the next chapter.**

**As to everyone else, thank you so so so so much for all the support you've been sending my way. It's such a boost when you have complete strangers rooting for you in addition to your family and friends. And welcome aboard to everyone who has recently just joined this story train. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Here's the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 20:

Darcy kept true to his word. From the time I returned to Darbing through Christmas Eve, Darcy made himself scarce. I wanted to talk to him, to apologize for the things I accused him of, to maybe work things out between us, so that perhaps both of us could have proper closure, but I didn't even see him once.

Christmas and New Years were odd affairs this year. Dad finally came to accept that I wasn't going to come home and work for him after law school and mentioned that he finally hired a new associate that was desperately needed, who would start after the holidays. Jane was quiet and somewhat withdrawn, her thoughts on leaving for Africa the week after New Years. I, on the other hand, fully enjoyed spending the holidays with Logan and Woof and taking pleasure in Logan opening his gifts Christmas morning (including the pirate's treasure chest filled with toys that I got him).

Unfortunately, Jane and I couldn't find someone to room with me for only six months until Jane returned. We were, however, able to find a professor on sabbatical for the spring semester, who decided to do his writing in New York and was bringing his wife and small child with him. We sublet the apartment to them for six months. Being that there was now an empty bed in the dorms at school due to Charlotte, I moved into the dorms for the spring semester. I was able to get Charlotte's old apartment dorm, which was great, cause I already knew her former roommate. Jen and I were on law review together and had spent many long hours in the law review office working on our weekly assignments and griping about the editorial board. We would get along just fine as roommates.

So began the spring semester. I missed Jane terribly, but after everything that had gone on the previous semester, I couldn't say that the change of scenery, and perspective was completely unwelcome. Without Jane and Charlotte, and living in a new place, I felt like I was starting the semester with a clean slate.

Gathering my thoughts, I turned off the water to the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around me and ringing out the excess water from my hair, I quickly twisted my hair up into a bun and secured it with an elastic before I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Liz?" Jen called from our extremely tiny living room.

I walked to the end of the hallway and braced one hip against the doorway to the living room.

"Yep?"

"Do you have anything big today?"

I thought for a second.

"Aside from studying, not really. It's going to be a laid back Sunday for me, thank heavens."

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"

I shrugged

"My group for my business drafting class needs to meet today to draft our contract. It is the only day that we can meet where one of us doesn't have a scheduling conflict."

"And?"

"And I was supposed to be one of the student ambassadors greeting the accelerated students moving in today. I was supposed to show one of them to their apartment, take them around the school etc."

"So you want me to stand in for you?"

"Would you mind terribly?"

I shook my head.

"No, Jen, it's fine. I like to meet the new students. I was a student ambassador last semester. I know what to do."

"Liz, you're a lifesaver!!! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Not have a contract?"

"Probably. So, everyone is meeting in the atrium at noon and you'll be paired off then."

"I suppose I should get dressed then being that it is all ready eleven."

I went into my room and threw on my favorite pair of jeans, noticing that they were starting to wear at the stress points, a Columbia Law sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers. I put a little mascara on (okay, I'm a little vain) and grabbed my cell phone and wallet, which I was able to find quickly being that it was too early in the semester for a monsoon to have blown threw my room just yet, and I was good to go. All that was left was to grab my winter jacket as I headed out the door.

* * *

I met the group in the atrium and could easily tell from those who I didn't already recognize which ones were the new students. They were the ones who stood there with the expression of pure fear on their faces. I felt bad for them, but the feeling was normal. Almost everyone has it. In a few weeks none of them will have those looks on their faces, mostly because they'll be too busy to have time to be fearful.

Once it seemed like everyone had arrived the Dean of Student Services raised her hand for attention. Within a minute the chattering seized and everyone had grown silent.

"If the student ambassadors can please pick up their information from the table in the back please we can get this started."

I recognized one of the assistants standing in the back by the table and made a beeline for her.

"Hey Alyssa, Jennifer Colby couldn't make it today, she asked me to step in for her. I hope that isn't a problem"

"Hi Liz. Jennifer e-mailed us earlier to let us know you were coming, it isn't a problem. Here's the packet containing all the information for the student that you are showing around today." She handed me a white folder with information.

"Thanks Alyssa."

I stepped away from the table to open the packet. Inside was all the housing information, course schedule, book lists and other odds and ends for the new student. Inside was also a picture and brief bio of the student. I scanned for a name and finally found one at the top of the bio. Julia Darcy.

I did a double look. The name stayed the same.

Julia Darcy.

It couldn't be, right? Right?!

"Julia Darcy" I called out, my voice just a tad hoarse.

A hand raised in the air.

"I'm Julia." The person attached to the hand, but hidden behind another student, called out.

The other student moved and I got my first look at Julia. Yeah, it was. She looked just like him. Hazel eyes, black wavy hair that was half pinned up and the other half fell to about 3 inches below her shoulders. She was approximately 5 foot 7 inches and naturally willowy and slender. All and all, she was gorgeous.

I walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Liz Bennett, I'm going to be showing you around today Julia."

"Please call me Julie and it's nice to meet you Liz."

Now I was able to hear the British accent in her voice.

"Julie it is." I said with a smile. "It looks like you are staying in the dorm apartments. Just next door to me in fact. Would you like to go there first? Or would you like to start with a tour of the school? Or perhaps a bite to eat for lunch?"

"Um" she started, nervously chewing on my lip "Can we start at the dorm? I'd like to drop my bags off and in case some of my stuff has arrived, I'd like to get it inside."

"Sure, no prob. And Julie?"

Her head snapped up.

"I don't bite. At least not at you. There's no reason to be nervous."

She smiled.

"It's just all so new. I'm not used to New York, I've never been here for long stretches of time. And now I'm starting law school in a city I don't know. I'm just one big ball of nerves." She babbled.

I grinned.

"New York is one of the greatest cities in the world. It might seem daunting at first but within a few weeks you'll feel like you lived here all your life."

She nodded. We began walking toward the dorms.

"Where in England did you grow up?"

"Mostly in London. I travelled around the world a bit when I was a child but when my mom died we pretty much stayed put in England and would stay in London most of the time with occasional trips to the family estate in Northern England until my dad died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

Julie shrugged.

"It's ok. How could you have known?"

If only she knew.

"Do you know what areas of law you are interested in yet?"

"Not really. My family has a firm that is very big on corporate law so I suppose I'll need to learn about that but I'm not sure if there's anything else I want to look into."

"Well, you'll have time to figure it all out. As I'm sure you'll already aware, you have to take only mandatory classes your first year, which will be on a variety of subjects, such as criminal, contracts and torts. Those will probably give you a better idea. If not, you can always speak to upperclassmen and professors. I'm going to be next door all semester so if you need anything . . ."

Julie's face lit up.

"Really?! That would be wonderful Liz! I'll try not to bother you with too many questions."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I have your class schedule here and I had some of your first year professors, and others I know people who had them. I should be able to get you some study materials to help you out with those classes."

"Wow! I'm so glad I met you today." She smiled, then wiped her cheek and looked up. "Was that a raindrop?"

One then splattered on the top of my head. I nodded and pointed since we had arrived at the dorm complex. We both made a mad dash under the awning.

"Did you receive your ID card yet?"

"Yes it was the first thing I received when I arrived."

"Ok, that is going to be your key card for access to the building. We'll pick up your dorm key from the front desk when we go inside. Give your card a try to make sure it works."

She swiped her card and the light turned green and we heard the lock on the door click open. We went inside and got her dorm key from the front desk and then proceeded up to the fourth floor. When we got off the elevator, the first thing I noticed was a pile of boxes piled near the door next to mine that had not been there when I left.

"I take it those are yours?"

Julie nodded.

"Do you want some help with them?"

"No I'll be ok. Those are the light boxes, the heavy ones are arriving later. I can lift them."

"Ok. I'm going to go to my room and grab a drink." I pointed next door. "Meet you back here in 30 minutes for lunch and a tour?"

"That sounds good."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I found myself going back into the hall, this time with an umbrella as the rain had not let up, to meet Julie. As I turned away from the door to my dorm, I bumped straight into a hard and very muscular chest and automatically breathed in a familiar scent.

Oh no.

Strong arms gripped mine to keep me from falling.

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god.

I looked up.

He looked down. The shock was evident on his face. He released my arms immediately.

"Liz!"

"Hi" I squeaked

"What are you doing here?"

I shuffled my feet around a bit.

"Um, I live here now."

He gave me a look.

"While Jane is in Africa, that is. I'm living in the dorms while Jane is in Africa."

Julie popped out of her room.

"Liz? Oh hey Will, I see you met Liz, she's showing me around today. Liz, this is my brother Will."

And up went his eyebrow.

"Julie, you should probably grab an umbrella or something. It is still coming down out there." I told her.

"Yes, Jules, you know that you'll melt if you don't cover yourself up and get wet." Darcy said, with a grin on his face

"Haha Will. I'll go get one, but it might take a minute for me to figure out which box I put my umbrella is."

"Not a problem, I don't mind waiting. Take your time."

She walked back into her dorm and the door closed behind her. I turned back to Darcy.

"I swear I didn't know she was starting today. I didn't even know you had a sister, let alone one who was starting Columbia Law. I wasn't supposed to be serving as a student ambassador today, I filled in last minute for a friend. I swear Mr. Darcy, I didn't know you were going to be here."

He shook his head.

"Liz, please call me Will outside the office. It's fine. Of course you didn't know about Jules starting Columbia, I don't talk about her at work so how would you know? And if you didn't know about Jules starting how could you possibly have known that I was going to be here? Besides this is your territory, I'm the one who is infringing."

"I don't have to show Julie around if you don't want me to. I can find a friend who can do it."

He shook his head again.

"Actually I'd prefer it if you did. I trust you and I would rather my sister learn what she needs to know about the school from someone I trust than someone I don't even know."

I nodded and then came the awkward silence.

"Um, Mr. Darcy –"

"Will" he interrupted.

"Will"

He smiled at me, damn it.

"I need to, I mean, I just wanted to –"

"Liz" he coaxed gently "there's no reason to be nervous. Just say it."

"I wanted to apologize for the horrible things I said to you in December. I know now that they weren't true and I feel horrible about saying them –"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Based on the information you had that night you were correct to jump to the conclusions that you did. Besides, I hadn't exactly treated you up until then the way that you should be treated. I was a arrogant idiot. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No, really, I need to apologize. I should never have said those things –"

"Well, this is a first for me. Generally both sides of an argument think they are right and both refuse to apologize. It seems like we are taking quite the opposite approach."

He smiled again.

"Since we can't seem to decide who should apologize, why don't we just let it rest and put it behind us. Better yet Liz, can we start over? I'd like to think that if we hadn't met in the office that we could be friends and I'd like to be friends, especially since you are going to be playing a role in Jules life now."

I grinned.

"I think I can do friends."

"Hi, I'm Will Darcy, Julie's brother." He extended his hand out for a handshake.

I shook it.

"Liz Bennett. I'm Julie's student ambassador. I'll be showing her around the school and helping her transition into her new life at Columbia."

"I appreciate everything that you'll be doing for Julie. In gratitude, Julie and I would like to take you out to dinner tonight when you are done showing her around."

"Ooooooh Will, you're taking us out?!" Julie said as she popped back out of her room.

"Of course shrimp, how else are you going to find the best places to eat if I don't take you out?"

"You know, I'm only a shrimp because you are so damn tall."

He shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm ready to go if you are Liz."

"All right, let's hit the road."

"Bye Will, see you this evening, say 7 p.m."

He nodded.

"That works for me. Liz?"

"That's fine. It was nice seeing you Will."

"Same here. I'll see you tonight."

**A nice long chapter for y'all. And the good stuff is coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how long I'll be with my next update, so I'd recommend that you set up a story alert if you haven't already done so. That way you'll know when the next chapter is up. And of course, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Woohoo - exams are over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, finally got some sleep!! So now it's time to make up for all of that time lost where I didn't update and get moving with the story. **

**So welcome back to everyone who has faithfully been traveling along on this journey with me, and welcome aboard to those who have recently joined us. Special shoutout to all those law students who have reviewed with such wonderful comments about the story and I of course apologize if I am taking any of you away from your studying to read this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21:

As soon as we got out of the dorms, opened our umbrellas and began walking, Julie turned on me.

"So how do you know my brother?"

I whirled toward her in surprise.

"What?!"

She giggled.

"Come on Liz. The two of you were talking with each other as if you already knew each another. Plus you didn't have that awestruck look that most women in their twenties get when they meet my brother for the first time. You were more wary of him, the way people are if they know my brother, but not very well."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a little too observant."

"Sure. All the time. It's what will make me a good lawyer. That, plus I'm naturally charming."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Now how do you know Will?" Julie's face fell. "Oh, please don't tell me you went out on a date with him!"

I shook my head.

"No. Besides, your brother doesn't date law students." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I said too much.

"And how would you know that Liz?!"

"Let's just drop it. Forget anything was ever said."

"Oh no. How do you know Will, Liz?"

"I work at DarBing."

"OH!!!!!!!! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you didn't give me the chance, chatterbox."

Julie blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Julie, I was joking around. It's fine."

By this time we had arrived at the pizza place that we were going to have lunch at so we ducked in, out of the rain, grabbed a table and waited for someone to take our order.

"Ok. So what do you think of my brother." Julie said, with a twinkle in her eye

"Oh no! We are NOT going there!"

"Going where?"

"I see the look in your eyes and I know what it means"

"You haven't even known me a full day yet, how could you read my face?"

"It's the same look my crazy matchmaking friends get when they want to set me up with someone."

Julie just gave me an angelic, innocent-like look.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!"

"No, what, Liz?"

"No you are not setting me up with your brother."

A server came to our table and we gave him our order and he left.

"Why not Liz? You two would be perfect together."

"No we wouldn't, trust me?"

"I don't get it, you say you haven't dated Will, then how would you know whether or not the two of you are good together."

"I just know and that's all I'm saying about it."

Julie pouted.

"You aren't going to get any more information from me Julie. Besides we aren't here today for you to try to set me up with your brother, we're here so I can show you around the school."

"Can't we do both?"

"No Julie." I sighed. "Look, your brother and I have never gone out on a date, but we almost did and realized that it wasn't best for either of us. We've dealt with a lot of misunderstanding between the two of us and finally have cut through the crap to the point where we've agreed to try to be friends. I don't want to screw with the balance. Can you trust me on this?"

Julie nodded.

"Thank you. Now this is Bob's. Aside from Columbar this is the place where most law students will meet up and hang out."

"Where's Columbar?"

"One block over and two blocks up. Anyway, while this is great to get a bite to eat or for a quick review of the reading before class, I wouldn't recommend studying in here unless you can work with a whole lot of distraction. The place gets packed around exam time with people taking a break from studying."

"Got it."

"After lunch we'll head over to the bookstore to get some of the basic casebooks you'll need for your classes so you can get started on the reading."

"Ugggggh. I don't think I'll be reading for class, I never did in college."

"This isn't college and you can't get away without reading the books for class. Most professors, especially your first year, believe in what is called the Socratic Method. They'll randomly, or not so randomly, call on your or one of your classmates to recite a case. You'll be expected to know the facts of the case, what the lower courts held, what that court held and why they held the way that they did."

Julie gasped.

"So you need to read for class, and take notes while doing it. Cause if you don't, and you come to class unprepared, you are going to embarrass yourself in front of a lecture hall filled with 150 of your peers."

"I suppose I'm reading for class"

"Oh and leave plenty of time to do it too. Reading cases is not like reading a book and it takes a lot of time to get used to the lingo."

Julie nodded. The server then came with our order and we dug in. We finished lunch and went over to the bookstore to get her books. Then I showed Julie some of the main buildings on campus that she needed to know about and, since the books were getting heavy and it was still raining, headed back to the dorm.

"Liz?" Julie called to me in the hallway outside our rooms.

"Yes Julie."

"Thanks for showing me around today. I had a really good time."

"I'm glad. I enjoyed myself too."

"Oh and Liz?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really do think you and Will would be perfect for each other. Just wanted to weigh my two cents in again. I'll see you tonight."

And leaving me standing in the hallway, she let herself into her room.

**I know y'all want to complain that it is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's just a transition chapter. I'm writing the next chapter now. Hopefully it will be up within a day or two. Until I get it up, y'all are free to click the little green button and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Can you believe it?! I kept true to my word and updated again!!!! Yay me!!!!! Vacation rocks. **

**Thanks y'all again for all of the wonderful reviews. They make all the writing worthwhile. **

**Here you go!  
**

Chapter 22:

I didn't know what we were doing for dinner that evening so I opted for the basic grey cowl-neck sweater dress. I pulled my hair out of its bun and allowed the waves to shake loose and added some light makeup. I threw on a pair of black boots and grabbed my purse and was ready to go.

"Jen, I'm leaving. Don't wait up!" I called as I entered the living room

Jen poked her head out of her room.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner with the student I showed around today and her brother."

"Ooooh, is the brother cute?"

If only she knew.

"It's a long story that I'll explain later."

"Ok. Have a good time."

I went out into the hall to wait for Julie and Darcy only to find that Will was already there. He was wearing khaki slacks, with a blue button down shirt and a black v-neck sweater on top of which he wore a leather jacket. His hair was slightly damp and curling at the ends. I just stood and stared until he turned and realized I was there.

"Liz!"

"Hi Mr. Darcy."

"Will" he corrected.

"Sorry. Will. It's going to take me a while to get used to it.

He grinned. His gaze then traveled from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Suddenly I was self-conscious.

Julie then burst through her door, practically tripping over her own two feet.

"You always have to make an entrance, don't you Jules?" Will teased as Julie stood up straight and smoothed her hair and tugged at the hem of her dress. She was wearing a wool wrap dress in an eggplant color that was very flattering on her.

"I do try, it helps alert the room to my presence."

"I doubt anyone would neglect to notice your presence when you walked into a room. You look stunning." I told her.

"Thanks. At least this way Will can't accuse me of being a wallflower"

"Which we both know I tell you not to be every single day." He replied sarcastically.

"I am shy when I meet new people."

"For about 2 minutes"

From years of arguing with my own sisters, I sensed a sibling argument brewing.

"Darcys?" I called out

Julie and Will both stopped and looked at me.

"Perhaps we should go? They're predicting that the rain will turn to snow at about 10 p.m."

"Ooooh do you think it will snow a lot?" Julie asked.

"Not enough to cancel classes considering tomorrow is Sunday." I replied

"That's ok. I've always wanted to see the snow in New York. It's never snowed when I've been here."

I let out a half snort.

"What's so funny?" Julie demanded.

"Even if the snow tonight sticks, it will be grey slush by morning."

Julie pouted.

"But that's not snow"

"I agree with you on that. That's one of the best things about going home to my parents over the holidays. They live in eastern Long Island and when it snows there, it really snows. Plus it stays white."

Julie sighed.

"Ladies?"

We turned to face Will.

"Perhaps we should follow Liz's earlier suggestion and go?"

And with that we headed out the door.

* * *

"So the day I was supposed to make my big argument for the moot court team tryouts, I go to class wearing a suit and heels because I had to argue directly after class. I walk into the lecture hall and up the steps and as I'm nearing my row I step down, and someone must have spilled their bottle of water on the step and not cleaned it up and I slip and fall. In front of the entire class!"

Julie choked on her drink a little as I was telling the story while we were eating dinner.

"Seriously?! That must have been horrible!"

"I'll say. Half the class rushed to help me and the other half didn't care."

"No way!"

I nodded.

"So now I'm wearing a skirt suit and I've messed up my knee and it's cut in several places and bleeding, which is of course visible. Later I realize that I've also twisted my ankle and it's three times its normal size and I'm limping around school in 2 inch high heels on a twisted ankle and bum knee."

"Oh no!!"

"Yes. But the funny thing is, despite all that, I did my arguments and I made the team."

"That's amazing!"

"It was probably the blood." I joked.

"Does every law student have some kind of horrific, embarrassing law school story?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Will added in. "My first day at Harvard, I went into my Contracts class and the professor called on me. Well, I had decided that, despite what everyone told me during orientation, I didn't need to read for class and hadn't. So I wasn't prepared. And I had to tell the professor that. In front of 135 people. And then the professor said to me 'Give it a shot Mr. Darcy'."

"Oh no." Julie groaned. Darcy nodded.

"So I gave it a shot. And in my nerves said 'a cluster of plaintiffs'. The professor stared at me and then said "Mr. Darcy, people are not grapes, they do not come in clusters."

Julie and I burst out laughing.

"No way did that happen." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"I assure you that it did."

Julie and I started laughing again.

"And then" he continued "every time I went drinking during our first year, my friends would ask me if I wanted grape juice."

I doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Hey! Who are these people having all this fun? Do I know them?"

We all looked up to see Josh standing over our table.

"Josh!!!!!" Julie squealed and launched herself into his arms.

"Hey Squirt, it's good to see you." Josh replied, enveloping her in a bear hug. "Liz, I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something I don't know?"

Will and I both blushed.

"No. I was Julie's ambassador today and showed her around school. They invited me to join them for dinner tonight."

Josh gasped and clutched his heart.

"They invited you to join them and didn't even bother to call me?! I'm wounded."

"You git." Darcy said. "I left a voicemail on your mobile telling you to meet us here and surprise Julie."

"Ah but I didn't get a personal invitation like Liz did. Perhaps one of us was more important to you than the other?"

Will made a bit of a choking noise.

"Or perhaps Will saw one of you in person and not the other?" Julie interjected.

"Way to go charging on your white horse Julie." Josh jabbed back.

"Thank you."

My head just bobbed from person to person as the whole conversation went on, as if I was watching a tennis match.

"Shall we order dessert?" Will asked suddenly. And so the meal continued.

* * *

Both Josh and Will accompanied Julie and I back to the dorm.

"Hey Jules, why don't I help you break down your first case so that you understand it?" Josh asked in the elevator ride up to our floor.

"Why? Don't you think I can do it on my own?"

"I've always said that pea sized brain of yours couldn't comprehend everything."

"Hey!" Julie said indignantly and swatted Josh on the arm while he grinned goofily.

The elevator dinged as we reached our floor. We walked down the hall toward our rooms and stopped at Julie's door.

"Will are you going to come in and join us?" Julie asked.

"In a minute Jules, go on in without me and I'll join you."

"Night Liz!"

"Night Julie. I'm next door if you need anything."

"Thanks!"

"Good Night Liz."

"G'Nite Josh, I'll see you Monday."

With that Julie and Josh went inside and closed the door behind them.

Will just stood in the hall with me and silence loomed.

"I had a really good time tonight Will, thank you for inviting me."

"I enjoyed myself as well. Thank you for showing Julie around today and for looking out for her."

"I like Julie. I think we are going to become fast friends."

Silence.

"Well good night."

"Good night Liz."

Neither one of us moved. More silence.

Darcy took a step toward me. I took one toward him as well so that we were almost touching. He looked down at me and I could almost feel his breath on my face. Caught up in the moment, I closed my eyes, tilted my face up toward his, and slowly began to raise myself onto the tips of my toes. I felt Will's hand snake behind me to cup the back of my neck. He bent down to get closer, close enough that our lips were almost touching and his breath was tickling my lips. I parted my lips slightly – and Julie's door banged open.

"Will! Are you coming?! Josh is telling me that I don't understand this case about cotton farmers and is saying that it is really a case about lemon wholesalers!"

Will and I sprung apart from each other. Julie suddenly realized what she barged in on.

"Oh! Whoops, sorry. Don't mind me." And popped back inside.

By that point the moment was broken and Darcy and I just stood there.

"Um, well, good night Will."

"Good night." He responded.

And with that, I let myself into my room.

**Awwwww. If it makes anyone feel better, I really really wanted Will and Liz to kiss too. So badly that I sat writing this going "you're the author you idiot, you can make them kiss if you want them to kiss. So let them kiss." But I'm the author and I know that they can't kiss now, it would ruin everything. Uggggggh! **

**I'm thinking about doing another contest . . . I just have to figure out what it should be and what the prize should be. What do you think? Let me know when you click that little button and review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! Everyone's reviews have been so amazing. Thank you so much. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the quicker updates, I assure you that I'm enjoying the faster writing pace (both as a result of vacation as well as a lack of writer's block) just as much and I'll try to keep it up for as long as possible, although I go back to school soon. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

Stupid, stupid Liz. You agreed to be friends with the man and then you almost devour him. Damn it, I said to myself. I'm just going to have to be very careful to maintain a casual, friendly, _platonic_ relationship with him, I continued as I changed into a pair of pajamas and settled onto the couch to read for the upcoming week's classes. This will not happen again.

About 2 hours after I came home, Jen walked into our dorm.

"Hey, where did you go off to?" I asked her.

"Saturday night drinking at Columbar."

"You don't seem drunk." I observed

She shrugged.

"My drafting group is meeting again tomorrow so I really couldn't afford the hangover in the morning. Besides it's just as much fun to stay sober and watch people say and do stupid things."

I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"How were the pickings tonight?" I asked, referring to the men at the bar.

"Eh. Not great. Although I did just get hit on in the hall."

Now this was interesting. I sat up straight on the couch.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, the jerk!"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy came straight out of another one of the girls dorms and then began flirting and hitting on me."

Oh no.

"Jen, it wouldn't by any chance be the dorm to the left of ours?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"What did the guy look like?"

"Hmmm, tall, about 6 feet or so, dark hair, brown eyes."

"British accent?" I knew it wasn't Will when she said brown eyes, but I wanted to make sure.

"No American."

"Oh, Jen." I sighed.

"What? What, Liz?!"

"What did you say to the guy when he started flirting with you?"

"I called him a two-timing jerk who should be lucky he had a girlfriend in the first place. Then he had the nerve to start insisting that he didn't have a girlfriend and that he could explain! I slammed the door in his face."

"Jen, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"What?! How do you know?"

"One of the girls next door is the girl I showed around today."

"Oh! Was that the cute older brother?"

"No, that was her cousin Josh."

"So he wasn't there seeing his girlfriend?"

"No, he was helping his cousin read for class."

"He's a lawyer?"

I nodded.

"How do you know all of this? Wait, you work with a Josh who's a lawyer . . ."

"Same guy as the one in the hall."

Jen groaned and made a tug at her mahogany corkscrew curls.

"You know Liz, he was really hot." She said thoughtfully after a few minutes.

"He's also really kind, sweet and funny." I added in.

"Great. Just great. A normal, decent guy, and he was flirting with _me_! Of course I had to go and make a total mess of it!!" She shook her head and groaned again.

"There, there. Calm down. It's fixable. That is, if you want it fixed and you want my help."

"How?"

"Josh and I are friends. I'll mention it to him on Monday in the office, explain to him what happened and find out if he's still interested in meeting up with you for a drink. If so, I'll give him your number. Sound good?"

Jen's green eyes flashed with excitement.

"You would do that for me Liz?"

"Of course I would. You're my friend and I want to see you happy. What else are friends for?"

* * *

"Well, well, well" Josh sang as he sauntered into my office on Monday morning.

"Before you say anything, will you shut the door?"

Josh turned around and closed the door, quickly in fact, as if he couldn't keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth any longer.

"May I?"

I already knew this was coming, what was I to expect after Saturday night? I nodded at him.

"A little birdie told me that a certain someone was wrapped around another certain someone like ivy in the hallway outside the birdie's dorm Saturday night."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I certainly wasn't wrapped around Will like ivy Saturday night. We were barely touching."

Josh's eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, Jules told me that Saturday night when she came back into the room, but I certainly didn't believe her. Hell, as much as I teased the two of you last night about being an item I was joking. The two of you couldn't stand to be near each other without launching into an argument let alone get along long enough to have any kind of relationship. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

Josh just stared at me until I wore down.

"Okay, okay. I showed Julie around school yesterday as a student ambassador, not knowing that I would be paired up with Darcy's sister. They wanted me to join them for dinner last night as a thank you. Before dinner, Will and I came to an agreement that we would start over and be friends."

"And the whole ivy thing?"

"God! I wasn't wrapped around Will like ivy!"

"You seem very adamant about what didn't happen and you are conveniently leaving out what did happen."

"We almost kissed! That's what happened! And that was it! Nothing more!" I blurted out.

"Nothing more?"

"No, nothing else – Julie came barreling out of her dorm complaining about something that sounded like lemon wholesalers and everything stopped. And that was it."

Josh grinned.

"Oh. I was teasing her about a case she was reading about cotton farmers telling her it was really about lemon wholesalers. Guess I'm just as responsible as Julie that you didn't end up kissing Will Saturday night."

I calmed down a bit.

"It's ok. I wasn't _supposed _to be kissing Will. We're just friends, platonic friends. No kissing or anything of the sort, just friends."

"Will and Liz sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh would you shut up."

"First comes love . . ."

I threw a stress ball at him.

"Then comes marriage. . . "

"A little birdie told me that someone got rejected big time when hitting on a girl in the hall Saturday night."

That shut him up.

"Who told you that?! Julie didn't even know about that!"

"Josh can't pick up a law student . . ." I sang.

"Who told you this?!"

"The girl you hit on."

"How does she know you?"

"She's my roommate."

"Oh no. Is there some unspoken code about not hitting on friend's roommates that I don't know about?"

"Nope. She just thought that you had a girlfriend considering that you were leaving another girl's room."

"I tried to explain!"

"Yeah, can you blame her for not really believing you? Come on."

"I guess." He conceded. "Can you at least tell me her name?"

"Still interested are we?"

He nodded.

"She was a real spitfire. Not to mention really pretty. Maybe you could put in a good word for me?" He asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Oh put that look away for a day when you need it. I already put in a good word for you when she told me what happened. My roommate's name is Jen Colby and here is her number." I jotted it down on a post-it. "She said you can give her a call."

Josh walked around my desk and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"You're a doll Liz." His eyes twinkled with amusement. "If you want any help growing that ivy around Will . . . "

"I don't. We're _friends_."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

And with that he sauntered back out of my office.

**Sorry guys, no Will (and also for the short chapter, but it got everything across). But he'll be back (yummy!), he always will be. Still thinking about a new contest for y'all but in the meantime, do you think I should bring back Caroline (pre-Charlie) or has she played her role already? Let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi y'all, I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, in case you didn't figure it out, school started again and it's just been crazy and hectic. Spending a huge amount of my spare time working on my article (which looks like it will be published, not that any of you will want to read it) and even then there isn't that much time since I'm in court 3 days a week thanks to my student practice order (kind of like Liz, except I work for the government not a firm . . . oh and no Darcy)**

**So thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and for sticking around, despite my infrequent updates. I know the chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to get started again and post a new contest for y'all (I do promise that if I'm not done with the story when I finish school in May, I will lock myself in a room and not come out until I complete the entire story).**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 24:

Over the next few months Darcy and I began to establish a really good working relationship, in addition to a tentative friendship. We would occasionally have lunch together, generally with Josh. Every so often he would try to elicit information from me about how Julie was doing, being that Julie and I had become quite close. Understanding Julie's need for privacy, I never gave him the information he was seeking, which frustrated Will to no end.

One morning at the end of March, Darcy came knocking at the door to my office while I was tapping away at my computer.

"Liz, do you have a moment?"

I held up one finger as I finished typing my current thought. I then turned toward him.

"Sure Will, have a seat."

He did exactly that.

"What's up?"

"Well, Charlie is coming home this weekend."

"Oh!" This was news to me. "Does this mean that all the Tokyo accounts have been taken care of?"

"Yes. Everything is finally straightened out and the clients are happy."

"That's good to hear."

"Anyway, he's coming home this weekend, and there is going to be a little welcome back get together Saturday night. I wanted to invite you to join. It won't be anything big, just a few people."

"Um, are you sure I'd really be welcome Will?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm not quite sure what his current relationship with my sister is."

"Haven't you spoken to Jane?"

"Jane is doing work in Uganda, she isn't exactly near a phone or computer most of the time. I occasionally get an e-mail from her, but it isn't very frequent."

"Well, Charlie likes you as a friend. I'm sure regardless of what his relationship with Jane currently is that he would be happy to see you."

"I don't know . . . "

"Julie's coming, I'm sure that she'd love to be able to have someone to talk to that she likes, aside from me."

"That's playing dirty."

He shrugged. At the same time, Josh walked past my office and saw both of us in there and stopped in.

"What ya guys doing?"

"Talking about this weekend." I answered.

"Will, are you trying to steal my one and only love?"

I laughed.

"I'm telling Jen that you said that." I replied, knowing that Jen and Josh were still dating and that their relationship was getting stronger and more serious by the day.

"Go ahead. She knows that she is merely a substitute until my true love" he gestured to me "decides to finally come to her senses and run away with me."

"Keep dreaming Josh."

"Josh –" Darcy interrupted. "Are you joining us Saturday night?"

"Charlie's party?"

Darcy nodded.

"Can I bring Jen?"

"I don't see any problem with that."

"Then, yes, I should be coming. Who else will be there?"

"Charlie, Caroline, possibly Maggie, Diana, Edward, Julie and Liz."

"Hey, I didn't say I was coming!!"

Josh looked at me and pouted.

"Please Liz, won't you come? Pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

"I find it hard to believe that Jen can deny you anything when you act like this."

"Jen knows not to even bother trying so we never get to this point."

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll come."

Josh let out a whoop.

"Fantastic! Now we'll have more interesting people than boring ones. I say we get Caroline and Diana drunk and watch them fight over Will."

"Oh! That actually sounds like fun! Can we do it while Will is in the room?"

"Going to throw me to the wolves are we? I thought you liked me?"

"First off, they're cats, not wolves. Second, I do, but I do so like to be entertained."

"I'll keep that in mind." Will responded, with a glint in his eye.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

I didn't believe him.

"So will you and Julie ride in with Jen and myself?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Jen would love to have your company in the car so that I keep my attention on the road, and besides then Will wouldn't be going berserk about the possibility of you and Julie taking the train."

"You and Julie are not taking the subway to this" Will ground out.

"Darcy, I really don't think you get much of a say in the matter. Josh, if you don't think we'll be intruding too much, I'd love to hitch with you guys and I'm sure when I check with Julie, she'll feel the same."

"Great. Settled. I'll pick the three of you up at 7."

"Sounds good."

Darcy and Josh then left my office, leaving me to my work.

**Yes, it's short. Sorry. Will try to update soon (don't expect next weekend though, I have an article deadline). However, until then, here's my next contest. Will said that he'd keep in mind that Liz wants to be entertained at the party, which means he'll have something up his sleeve. I don't know what that thing is yet. The first person who reviews (yes, there must be a review attached), with a good idea of what Will should do at the party (and no, not kiss her) will win the contest. Winner gets a sneak peak at the next chapter and gets to decide how the party turns out. Sound good?**

**Ready . . . Set . . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**WooHoo!!!! My article is done (well except for the fact that my editor just told me she wants to meet with me this week to talk to me about changing things :( )!! Which means, I am once again back!**

**Wannabehermy and dcas1984: It's my law review note and it's a 4th amendment issue. Don't know if it is absolutely going to be published yet, but I've been told I stand an extremely good chance (keep those fingers crossed), but I can totally relate to the ick factor (and the desire to chuck the bluebook into a body of water)**

**Geril - thanks for the message. Definitely helped to motivate me to finish up my schoolwork for the week so I could get back to writing this.**

**Everyone, thank you so much for your ideas on how Darcy could entertain Liz. Some of them were hilarious, and although some were not quite what I was looking for, really made me laugh. I did end up choosing one out of the many great ideas, and the winner is listed at the bottom of the chapter (so as not to spoil the effect). So read and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 25:

Julie was so excited for the party that she ambushed my dorm two hours before Josh was scheduled to pick us up in order to get ready with Jen and myself. As a result my choice of dress had been discussed numerous times, my hair was done more than it usually would (it went from curly to straight to wavy through the use of a curling iron), my make-up meticulously done. In addition, my nails were done, as Julie gave me a manicure and pedicure in my favorite color, chocolate kisses.

"I can't wait for tonight." Julie exclaimed as we sat on the couch, ready and waiting for Josh. "Will throws some pretty awesome parties."

"I'm looking forward to it as well." Jen replied. "Not that I know most of the people there, but the two of you and Josh will be there and besides, Liz has talked enough about the people at work that I'm now curious to meet them."

"Liz has been talking about her co-workers? Hmmmmm . . ." Julie trailed off

"Not in that way Julie!"

"I don't know"

"Caroline" I sung in reply.

"Oh ok, true enough. She is not going to be happy tonight."

"Why not? Her brother is coming home, shouldn't she be happy?" Julie asked

"Oh not that, I think she's indifferent about Charlie being back. I just meant that Will is throwing a party for the first time in god knows when and his attention won't be on her."

"Well one would assume that as a host he would not focus his attention on one specific person during the party." I responded, unsure where this topic of conversation was headed.

"I wouldn't think it was safe to assume that Liz."

"What do you mean by that Julie?" I asked, dubious

"Oh nothing." She said, a little too innocently.

At that exact time, there was a knock at the door. Jen bounced forward to answer it and on the other side was Josh wearing a pink button down shirt and grey slacks.

"Hello darling." He said as he pulled Jen in for a noisy kiss. She giggled in response and playfully swatted.

"What? No PDA? I don't know if I can be in a relationship with you if I can't show a little PDA."

"Let's go!" Julie said as she struggled to get her coat on. Josh, gentleman as always, helped her get it on. "We're going to be late!"

"We're half the party, pip squeak." Josh replied "I don't think it's possible to be called late when you consist of half the guest list"

Nevertheless, we all put on our coats, headed downstairs to Josh's car to head over to the party at Darcy's apartment.

* * *

"Ladies may I take your coats?" Josh asked gentlemanly when we arrived at Darcy's apartment. I shrugged out of my coat and absently handed it to Josh while taking in my surroundings. His apartment was huge! It was also very tastefully decorated.

I scanned the room and saw Charlie mixing a drink behind a bar counter in the corner of the living room with a man and woman I didn't recognize sitting at two of the three bar stools. I walked across the room toward them.

"Charlie?" I called out to him. Charlie looked up and stopped mixing the drink he was working on. He then broke out into a huge smile and rushed around the bar towards me.

"Liz! It is so good to see you!" He enveloped me in a hug and gave me a peck on the cheek "How have you been?"

"I'm good." I replied, smiling. His enthusiasm was infectious. "How are you?"

"Happy to be home." He then dropped his voice a bit. "How is Jane doing?"

"Last that I spoke to her she was well. Happy with the work that she was doing in Africa. Have you spoken to her?"

"No I haven't been able to get contact information for her."

"Well, here's the better question." I decided to be blunt "Do you want to be in contact with her?"

Charlie nodded.

"I do Liz. I've missed her terribly. I wish I could have told her why I was staying in Tokyo so long and I'm sorry to have put her through so much pain. What can I do?"

I thought for a minute and then decided he was serious and genuine.

"E-mail her at her regular address. She tries to check it as often as she can, although it is not frequently. Tell her you are back in New York and miss her and that you know you have a lot of explaining to do, but if she'll hear you out that you will be here waiting for her when she gets back. In the meantime, I'll e-mail her and tell her that I've spoken to you."

"Thank you Liz!"

"Now why don't you introduce me to your acquaintances?" I asked, gesturing to the two people on the bar stools.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll do just that while mixing you a drink?"

I took a seat next to the man.

"What can I get you?"

"Um how about a screwdriver?"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Liz. I was afraid that you'd want something complicated. I'm not exactly the best bartender when it comes to mixed drinks. But a screwdriver I can handle."

He fixed me my drink and handed it to me which I began to sip.

"Liz, this is Diana Allen." Charlie said indicating to the woman. She was petite, with pale red hair, and pale skin. Overall she looked fragile. "Diana, this is Elizabeth Bennett"

I reached over and extended my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand.

"Likewise." She replied. Her voice was strong, and held a bit of disfavor in its tone. I wasn't sure she really was happy to meet me.

"This is Michael Donahue. He attended law school with myself and Darcy."

I extended my hand once again to this man with brown hair and green eyes. He stood up, shorter than Darcy and Josh but still tall, about 5'10". He took my hand and rotated it so that the back of it was facing up. He then leaned over and kissed it. What is it about these Harvard graduates?

"Mike, please. So you are the infamous Liz Bennett?"

"I don't know about infamous. Perhaps one day though."

He laughed, a low rich laugh. Yet I wasn't feeling anything for this guy who was certainly genuine. What is wrong with me?

"Either way, it is a delight to finally meet you. Darcy has told me so much about you."

"I'm sure they haven't been the most flattering of things."

"On the contrary, he holds you in the highest regard."

I was momentarily speechless.

"Liz." Darcy spoke from behind me. "I didn't realize you arrived."

I turned around.

"Hey Darcy. I arrived with Josh and the rest of the group. You have a lovely home." I said, using the manners that my mother hammered into me.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Actually, would you mind helping me grab the vegetable platters from the fridge?"

"Sure." I set my empty glass down on the bar and gave a quick wave to Charlie and the rest of the people at the bar and followed Darcy to the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway to the kitchen while Darcy stuck his head in the fridge.

"You got me to come tonight with the promise that you'd entertain me, and yet here we are and you're putting me to work?!" I teased.

He popped his head out to look at me.

"You want entertainment? Well, I did have something small planned . . . "

"Bring it on Darcy"

He reached his hand into his pocket and ducked back into the fridge for a minute. He then came back out and looked at me, except this time he had a red clown nose on top of his.

I burst out into laughter.

"I take it that you approve?"

I was still laughing so hard that I grabbed onto the door-frame for support.

"That. Is. Hilarious." I said, while gasping for breath.

"Did I entertain you?" He asked, still wearing the clown nose

I finally got myself under control.

"Absolutely! Brownie points to you Darcy."

He smiled at me, took the nose off and stuck it back in his pocket. From behind me we suddenly heard a loud bang. I turned around to see Caroline, in a lime green mini dress, by the table where a glass holding alcohol was set right in front of her, the alcohol having sloshed over the rim as if it was slammed down. Guess I discovered where the bang came from. She was looking at me with daggers in her eyes. If looks could kill . . .

I ignored Caroline and began to help Darcy set up. We each had a drink while chatting a bit as we were bringing things out from the kitchen and setting them out and I was smiling and laughing and truly enjoying myself. Then he excused himself for a moment to use the restroom.

"Liz? Can I speak with you for a moment." I looked over to see it was Diana calling me.

"Um, sure."

She then walked into a room off the hall and I followed, it seemed to be a study of some sort. Diana flipped on a light and then scooted around me to close the door. She then turned back toward me.

"Normally I'm not the kind of woman who gets easily jealous, but based on what I have been observing tonight I feel I need to make things clear. Fitzwilliam and I are together. I don't know what kind of scheme you have planned to get your hands on his money, but it isn't going to work, especially since the two of us are very much in love." She said smugly.

"Whoa! Let me stop you right there! First off, I don't have any scheme to get my hands on Darcy's money, cause frankly, I don't care about that. Second, I am not trying to get together with Will, cause the two of us are just friends. Thirdly, if you were with Will as a couple, and so much in love, you would already know that. Fourthly, you should stop deluding yourself and face reality, cause Darcy is not that into you, and definitely not in a romantic way."

"How dare you! You little bitch."

Diana reached out and slapped me on my cheek. Although it wasn't very hard, it did sting and was enough to send me stumbling a few steps backward. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point.

I stumbled a few steps back and knocked into a side table holding a crystal vase. The vase tipped over and went crashing to the floor, sending crystal shards everywhere, and nicking my skin in several places the process. I then jumped forward in an attempt to get away from the shards, and the heel of my shoe stepped straight onto a large piece of crystal, causing my feet to slide out from underneath me and I began to fall. I placed both hands out behind me in an attempt to break my fall, and as they made contact with the floor, I felt a piece of crystal slice through my left arm. My right arm hit the floor at an odd angle and I heard a crack at my wrist.

Time seemed to then begin to run at its normal pace. I felt a shooting pain in my right wrist, and used my left hand to push myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the sting in the arm. The door burst open and Darcy came rushing through, with Julie and Josh directly behind him. He took in the sight of his study.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Diana instantly stated. "She walked backward and straight into the vase and then fell!"

"Liz, you're bleeding." Darcy then said calmly.

"I just got nicked by the vase when it broke. I'm sorry Will, I'll pay for it."

Darcy turned to Josh. "Go get me some towels, now." He said, a bit harshly.

Josh nodded once and rushed out. Darcy, being careful of the crystal and water on the floor, walked over to me, knelt down beside me and lifted my left arm over my head with one hand, and used the other arm to keep me sitting up by providing support to my back. I then noticed that I had a long gash down my left arm, from elbow to wrist, and it was bleeding profusely.

"Oh. My. God." I said, feeling the blood drain out of my face.

"You are NOT going to faint on me Liz." Darcy said roughly.

"There's so much blood." I rolled my eyes into my head, trying to keep myself from both passing out and crying. Will shook me to gain my attention again. Josh then came rushing in with the towels and handed them to Will. Will took one of them and wrapped it around my entire arm and then used another one to start applying pressure.

"Liz, do you think you can apply pressure to this with your other hand?"

I nodded and moved my right hand over to the left one. The minute it made contact, and unbelievable amount of pain shot through the numbness of my right arm. The pain was so great that I cried out in pain and one or two of the tears that I had been holding back slipped out and ran down my cheek.

"Liz, darling, don't cry. It's going to be ok." Will soothed gently as he wiped my tears off my cheek while maintaining pressure on my arm.

"My hand. . ."

"Yes I know. You're going to need to go to the hospital to get some stitches."

"My other hand . . ." I looked down at the hand and so did Darcy. My wrist, and the area around it had swelled to at least three times its normal size, and looked slightly out of place.

"Oh! Liz it might be broken. We need to take you to the hospital now for both hands."

I didn't respond and Will swooped me up into his arms, using his chest to maintain the pressure on my bleeding arm.

"What are you doing?"

"How were you going to stand up without using your hands?"

My mind was fuzzy.

"Good point." I looked down. "Will you are getting blood on your shirt."

"It's ok Liz. Don't worry about it. Let's focus on getting you to the hospital."

He carried me out of the study and it was then that I realized that there was still an audience watching. Josh, Jen and Charlie all looked concerned and Julie looked panicked, her face all white.

"Julie, I'm fine. Really."

"There's was all that blood. . ."

I winced.

"Jules, she's going to be ok. Go grab my car keys."

Julie rushed off to go get them and came back and met us in the living room.

"Julie do you feel steady enough to drive so that I can sit in the back with Liz?"

She nodded.

"Will, it's ok. I think you should drive and I'll sit in the passenger seat. Nobody else needs to come."

"No!" Julie exclaimed. "I want to be there. It would be hell trying to sit here and waiting to find out if you're ok."

"Julie, I'm fine."

She merely shook her head.

"Ok that's settled." Darcy said.

"Jen and I will follow behind you." Josh added

"Please don't." I pled. "I really don't want to make a big scene. Stay here and enjoy yourself. I'll see Jen back at the dorm."

"I don't think –"

"Josh, I think it's best if we don't bring an entire entourage." Darcy imputed.

Josh nodded his assent.

"Ok, let's go."

Still in Darcy's arms, I made my way down to the car with Will and Julie.

**Um, ouch and owwie!!!!!! **

**That being said, the winner of my last contest was . . . MM!!!!! I loved the idea of the clown nose. It was something simple and brief, and very unlikely move for a buttoned up Darcy who wouldn't want to make a fool of himself in public so it was absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, I don't know how to get in contact with you so that you could get a sneak peek at this chapter. But if you message me and tell me how to reach you, you absolutely can have a sneak peek and a bit of an input into the next chapter.**

**So what do you guys think will happen next? (I kind of already know) Let me know your thoughts and opinions by clicking on the little green button below. We all know how much I LOVE reading them!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm baaaaaaack! Thank you to everyone who reviewed (cause I 3 reviews - they're what keep me writing) and to everyone for putting up with me during the long gaps in between chapters. **

**Here's the bad news - the remainder of the month is going to be really crazy with deadlines and final exams (ahhhhhhhh!)**

**But the good news - next month I will have 3 weeks off straight where I plan on doing a huge amount of writing for this (so keep those fingers crossed)**

**Special shoutout to Mistress Mina who won the last contest and got a sneak preview of this chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Now, for everyone else, sit back, relax and enjoy.  
**

Chapter 26:

The entire ride to the hospital Will sat in the backseat with me, maintaining pressure on my arm, which was still bleeding, while giving Julie directions to follow. Suddenly I shivered.

"How are you doing Liz?"

"I'm cold." I said, my teeth starting to chatter a bit.

"It's the loss of blood. Hold on."

With some deft maneuvering he managed to shrug out of his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"Any better."

"A bit."

"We'll be there soon. You're going to be ok."

I nodded in response. Julie then pulled up in front of Columbia-Presbyterian.

"Julie I'm going to take Liz inside, can you go park the car?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside."

Darcy then opened his door, stepped out, and gently guided me out of the car and into the hospital. We went into Triage where they asked me multiple questions about me, my medical history, whether I was pregnant (a resounding no) etc. They wrapped gauze around my arm to help with the bleeding.

"Ok that's it for right now. You can take a seat in the waiting room and wait for your name to be called Ms. Bennett."

"What do you mean, sit in the waiting room?! The woman has a giant gash in her arm that is gushing blood and you want her to wait?!?!" Darcy demanded.

"Sir" the nurse replied "we can only treat as many patients as there are beds in the emergency room. Further, we need to treat them in the order of their severity and then in the order of their arrival. I dare say that there are several patients with worse injuries than Ms. Bennett so she will need to take a seat. If the bleeding gets worse, let me know immediately."

"But –"

"Will." I interrupted. "I'm ok. Let's just go sit down." I said wearily. I stood up and walked out of Triage into the waiting room, leaving no choice but to follow me.

Julie joined us in the waiting room not too long after. We just sat there staring at the TV mounted in the corner. I was intently focusing on the reality show in hopes it would take my mind off the pain in both arms. It wasn't working.

"Do you want me to go check how much longer?" Darcy whispered in my ear after he saw me wincing about a half hour into the wait.

I shook my head no. A person in scrubs suddenly stopped in front of me.

"Hey, aren't you Jane Bennett's sister?"

I looked up at the person in front of me. 6'2", dark hair, blue eyes, really cute. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Yes."

"I knew it. Ummmmm, Liz, right?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Ryan Sullivan. Jane and I went to school together and work together here at the hospital. I guess now I should say worked."

Recognition dawned on me.

"Oh, I remember you. You came over to the apartment a couple of times to study with Jane. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right. Pulling an extra shift in the emergency room tonight. How are you doing?"

I held up my arms.

"Oh, ouch. Let's get you into the back and get you taken care of." I stood up and he placed an arm around my shoulder to guide me into the back. Julie and Darcy stood up to follow.

"Julie, I think you should stay out here." Darcy told her.

"But Will –"

"I think if there are too many of us then we'll just get in the way."

"Ok" she said, resigned and sat back down.

We went into the back and Ryan had me sit down on a bed in a small curtain area.

"Mr. . . . ?" Ryan asked.

"Darcy." Will provided

"Right. Would you go to Triage and ask the nurse to give you Liz's chart. Tell them Dr. Sullivan asked for it."

Darcy nodded once and headed off to Triage. Once he was gone, Ryan turned to me.

"Ok. Liz I have to ask you this and I need you to be honest with me. I know this is hard but please remember that I'm a friend of Jane's and I'm only looking out for you."

"Ryan, they asked me in Triage, I'm not pregnant. And that's not an awkward question, I know you need to ask in order to treat me."

Ryan laughed

"Oh no. Not that." His expression turned serious. "Liz, did your boyfriend do this to you?"

"My boyfriend?" I asked, puzzled. "Oh! You mean Darcy! No, no, no, no! He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend and he didn't do this to me, I fell."

"Liz, you don't sustain injuries like this from just falling. Besides, the gash on your arm is on the wrong side if you just fell."

I sighed and looked around to make sure Darcy wasn't on his way back.

"Ok, I got into an argument with a woman at a cocktail party and she slapped me. I took a few steps back and knocked into a table holding a vase, which fell and shattered and then I fell. The vase is what cut me. Darcy had nothing to do with it"

He nodded and seemed to accept my response.

"So you and this guy aren't an item." He asked as he looked at my arms.

"Nope."

"So I guess it would be ok if I asked you for your number so I can ask you out?"

"Why don't we see how good of a doctor you are at treating my arms before we talk about asking me out?"

He chuckled.

"I'm going to change the gauze on your arm and then send you for an x-ray of the other arm. That way the x-rays can be developed while I stitch up the cut. Sound good?"

"Sounds painful but ok."

Darcy then arrived with my chart.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Ryan rifled through my chart.

"How are you doing Lizzie?" Darcy asked.

"I'm ok."

"Ok Liz, I'm going to have someone wheel you to x-ray and I'll see you when you get back." Ryan said before leaving the area with my chart.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was back in the curtain area with Darcy and Ryan.

"Ok, let's get this arm stitched up. I'm going to apply a local anesthetic to numb the area and I'm going to give you a Vicodin for the pain and then I'm going to start stitching." Ryan said as he sat down on a rolling stool in front of me. He then looked up at my face. "Liz, are you ok? You're looking pale."

"I don't like needles." I whispered.

"Ok let's lay down." Ryan suggested.

I did as he asked and he sprayed the anesthetic on my arm. Darcy stood on the other side of the bed.

"Liz, look at me."

I still stared at my arm as Ryan was threading the needle.

"Liz. Look. At. Me." Darcy repeated, a bit more forcefully.

I turned my head toward him.

"I know I can't offer you a hand to squeeze, since you can't squeeze it right now, but just keep your eyes on me and we'll get through this together. Ok."

I nodded.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Julie went to work with my dad?"

I shook my head.

"Well Jules must have been about 4 or 5 at the time and was completely in love with pretzels. Don't ask me why. Anyway, she came to work with my dad for some reason and got bored in his office so while he was on the phone she snuck out and wandered around the office. Dad found her by following the trail of people who's cubicles and offices she stopped by to ask if they had pretzels. She ended up in an junior associate's office, sitting at his desk, munching on pretzels that the associate kept in a tin on his desk."

"Awwww that's so cute!"

"Well Julie doesn't think so. So if she ever finds out that you know the story, tell her that Josh was the one who told you."

I laughed at that.

"I'd tell you to hold still but I'm all done." Ryan said from the other side of me. I looked over to see my arm, with stitches in it, finally not bleeding. "Thanks for keeping her distracted."

"No problem."

"Now let's take a look at these x-rays." Ryan clipped the films onto the lighted board on the wall. "Yep, just as I figured. You fractured your wrist Liz and are going to need a cast."

"How long?"

"Approximately 6 weeks."

I groaned.

"So I'm going to put the cast on you now and I'm going to give you a script for Vicodin for you to take over the next couple of days cause you are going to be in pain for a little while. You can get the pills at the pharmacy downstairs."

"Why don't I run down and get the pills for you while you are getting the cast on so that you can get home faster and get some sleep."

"You don't mind?" I asked Darcy.

"Not at all. As long as you are ok by yourself."

I nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

Darcy headed off with the prescription Ryan had just written out and then Ryan made quick work of getting the cast on my arm and getting my arm into a sling. By the time he was done Darcy still hadn't come back.

"Now that the treatment portion of the program is completed, perhaps we could go back to the part where I ask you for your number so I can ask you out."

I laughed.

"Go ahead, pull it out of my chart."

Ryan gave a horrified look on his face.

"I would feel so unethical doing that. Don't know why though. So if you wouldn't mind . . ."

I laughed again and then gave him my number.

"Great! Now you need to keep the stitches dry for the next 4 days and then you need to have them taken out. Perhaps we could combine taking them out with going out?"

"Perhaps. Give me a call and we'll see what my schedule is like."

At that moment Darcy returned.

"Sorry it took so long, I stopped in the waiting room to ask Julie to bring the car around so you wouldn't have to wait." He handed me a bag. "Here are your pills."

"Great thanks."

"All right, someone just needs to sign the discharge papers and I can get you on your way home."

"Liz do you want me to sign them for you?" Will asked.

"No that's ok. I can do it myself."

"Won't that be hard to do with the cast on your hand?"

I smiled.

"Not really, considering that I'm left handed."

"Oh."

I signed the papers and then stood up off the bed to get into the wheelchair so they could wheel me out.

"Whoa!" I cried out while losing my balance. Darcy quickly snaked an arm around my waist to balance me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Darcy asked, concerned.

"I'm very dizzy."

"That's the Vicodin taking effect." Ryan said.

"Oh crap." Darcy muttered.

"What?"

Darcy turned to me.

"I didn't think about it sooner. You had alcohol back at the party."

Realization dawned upon me.

"Uhoh."

"It's ok." Ryan inputted. "She's just going to get really drowsy soon and is probably going to fall asleep for a good long while. I'd suggest someone just keeps an eye on her."

Darcy nodded solemnly.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. Darcy kept his arm around my waist to steer me towards the waiting wheelchair.

"Bye Liz. I'll speak to you soon."

"That sounds good. Bye Ryan, thanks again."

The arm around my waist tightened. I winced and the arm loosened. I looked up to see Darcy's face was a mask showing no emotion. He helped me into the wheelchair and wheeled me out of the emergency room to where Julie was waiting with the car. Julie went into the back so Darcy could drive and I could sit in the passenger seat.

On the way back I noticed that Darcy was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Will is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Cause it doesn't seem like everything's ok."

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped out angrily. I shrunk in my seat a little at the response.

I then began to feel drowsy and let out a huge yawn. Darcy suddenly loosened up.

"Liz, don't fight the drowsiness, it's going to overcome you whether you like it or not. Close your eyes for a little while, if you fall asleep I'll wake you up when we get back."

Listening to his advice, I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes and before I knew it, was drifting off to sleep.

**Ok what do y'all think? Like it? Not so much? Click that little green button and review!!!!! (pretty please with a cherry on top?!?!?!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG I'm finally back. What a crazy crazy semester. Y'all have been so amazing for sticking around.**

**Now for those who don't remember who Diana Allen is and have commented about it - go back to Chapter 13. There's an entire explanation there.**

**Um, so those of you who have commented that they've stopped studying or doing schoolwork to read a new chapter - I'm totally flattered but do your work! I know what it's like to have to juggle the schoolwork (hence the massive delay in new chapters) and if you can bear with me in between my updates, I think I can bear with you waiting to read the chapter. Don't worry, it will still be here when you're done.**

**Stef, I must profess, I know very very little about the medical field - so if it seemed too short for Ryan to be stitching Lizzie, I'm sorry!**

**I'm glad that you guys like the competition and the jealousy that Darcy is having (and no I wasn't inspired by twilight), and I'm sorry about the green button thing. Leave it to the site to change it to a non-colored, non-button, right around the time that I said that.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
**

Chapter 27:

I stretched and let out a small sigh as I awoke. Warm and cozy in my bed, I decided to just snuggle for a little while. Nuzzling against my pillow, I took a deep breath. Odd. It smells like men's cologne. Did Josh stay over with Jen last night? I couldn't remember.

"Will?" a voice whispered. "Is she still sleeping?"

I recognized the voice as being Julie. Wait, what are they doing here? The previous night's events came flooding back to me.

"Yes, Jules, she'll probably sleep for awhile longer. It will give her body a chance to heal a bit and restore all the energy she had to use last night"

"What happened last night?"

I decided to keep my eyes shut and lay still. Hey, it isn't eavesdropping if the people talking know that you're there.

"I'm not sure Jules, but I fully intend to ask her when she wakes up."

"I didn't mean when she got hurt Will."

"Then what are you referring to?"

"I meant after the visit to the ER. After Liz was treated, when you came out, your expression was cold. And in the car, you snapped at Liz. That's not like you Will, so what happened?"

"What if I told you it was none of your business?"

"I would tell you that you're my brother and I love you and I'm concerned, therefore it is my business. Not to mention that it involves Liz, who has been a wonderful friend to me and I won't let you do something stupid when it involves her."

"Jules." I heard Darcy sigh. "I'm afraid it might be too late for preventing me from doing something stupid."

"What happened last night?" she repeated.

Darcy sighed again.

"The doctor who treated Liz happened to have been a friend and colleague of her sister Jane. Liz had met him before."

"And?"

"And he asked Liz out while he was treating her."

The last part came out in a rush.

"What did Liz do?"

"I think she gave him her number."

"You think?"

"I wasn't exactly at her bedside when he asked her out – I was on my way back to her and I overheard it."

"Does it bother you because Liz's doctor asked her out while he was treating her?"

"No, Damn it!" Darcy exclaimed, raising his voice.

"No" he said in a lower voice after Julie shushed him.

"So what is it about the situation that bothers you?"

Another sigh.

"It bothers me that another guy asked her out. It bothers me that she said yes. It bothers me that she gave him her phone number."

"So, in essence, you're jealous"

Darcy mumbled something.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"I suppose"

Julie groaned

"Will, if you feel that way, why don't you do something about it?"

"You think I don't want to? That it isn't my greatest desire to be with Liz? But I screwed that up months ago, long before you even met Liz."

"Can't you fix it?"

"I don't think so Jules. And the two of us are friends now. I'd rather have that than risk not having her in my life at all."

"I think you're making a mistake Will."

"Well, it's my mistake to make. Just like all the other ones I have made in my life."

Julie then sighed.

"Call me when she wakes up?"

"I will."

I then heard the door gently click shut.

Now was the right time for me to 'wake up' and I groaned and stretched appropriately. I then opened my eyes. I originally thought they had taken me back to my place and spent the night there but apparently I was wrong since I opened my eyes to see a room that I didn't recognize.

"Liz" Darcy said calmly. "How do you feel?"

"A little groggy" I lied

"Are you in any pain?"

"No" I replied, this time telling the truth

"Still . . ." he trailed off "maybe you should take one of the Vicodins the doctor prescribed."

"It's only going to put me back to sleep, which I don't want to do. Um, where are we?" I asked as I took in my surroundings of a large room with several windows and the pieces of tasteful and obviously upper-class mahogany furniture.

"Um, this is my bedroom." He began fidgeting with his hands "The doctor said we should keep an eye on you overnight and you also fell asleep in the car. Julie and I thought it would be best to bring you here so we could make sure you were ok."

"Oh" was all I could respond.

"Liz, we need to talk."

"Ok"

"What happened last night?"

I knew this was coming. And, yet, for some reason I couldn't identify, I didn't really want to tell him.

"I told you, I tripped and fell, knocking over your vase. I told you that I would pay for it –"

"Liz, I'm not worried about the price of the vase. A vase can be replaced easily. And I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"The more I replay the scene I found when I rushed into my study last night, the more I'm convinced that you aren't telling the full story. The fact that you fell backward, rather than stumbled forward. Not to mention Diana's immediate denial of having done anything wrong as soon as I entered the room."

I sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?" Darcy inquired

"Yes. Diana asked me to come into the back with her to talk. When we went into your study, she began to tell me to back off from my friendship with you because the two of you were an item. When I told her that I didn't believe her, she called me a bitch and slapped me. I stumbled a few steps backward, knocking into the table with the vase, causing the vase to fall. I think I then jumped away from the shards of crystal, but slipped on a large piece, which caused me to fall. You know the rest."

Darcy let out a stream of curses and began pacing.

"The nerve of that woman! I invite her into my home and this is what she does?" He then turned to me. "Liz, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over her. She had no right to treat you like that."

"It's ok."

Darcy sat down on the side of the bed next to me.

"No, it's not ok. I don't know where she got it into her mind that we were together, but we aren't. We never have, and never will be. I need you to know that and know that I'm going to take care of it."

"I do know that. I told her as much. There is nothing for you to take care of. But Will . . ." I trailed off.

"What? What is it? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head.

"No. It's not that." I took a deep breath. "Will, please don't be jealous that I'm going to go on a date with Ryan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I heard you talking with Julie before. I need you to not be jealous that I'm going out with someone else."

"How do you say such a thing? I can't just flip a switch and turn off whatever feelings I have for you. And you know how I feel about you."

"Yes I do know, and perhaps if the situation was different then we might be acting on those feelings. But we both know we can't and we won't."

"Why can't we? Why aren't we?"

Oh, damn it, he's pulling out puppy dog eyes.

"Because like it or not, you're still my boss. And I'm still the law student who works for you."

"That doesn't matter! Ok, it did matter to me before, but that was me being hasty and jumping to conclusions."

I gave him a look.

"I already apologized for that! Several times in fact. Now that I know you, I don't care about that anymore. I've told you that."

I sighed again.

"I can't Darcy. As much as I wish I could, and boy do I wish I could, I can't. We don't know if it would work out. We are both fairly volatile and any semblance of 'us' could implode in six months. I can't risk my entire professional reputation on a maybe."

"But what if we don't implode? What if we're amazing together? Wouldn't that be worth the risk?"

My cell phone, which was on the table, started to ring. I took a quick glance at my caller id and saw it was my dad.

"I'm sorry Will, it's my dad."

He motioned to me to take the call.

"Daddy?"

"Lizard, I need you to come home."

"Daddy we've had this conversation."

"No, Elizabeth, you need to come home right now."

"What? Daddy, why?"

"Logan has gone missing."

**Um, uh oh. For those who don't remember who Logan is, go back to Chapter 14. Let me know what you think (I have a feeling many of you will be a bit upset) and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well I'm back once again! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated. I'm currently studying for my bar exam (it is the legal licensing exam that will allow me to practice law as an attorney in a specific state) and I spend anywhere between 12-15 hours a day, EVERY day, studying my brains out. By the time I'm done I'm absolutely exhausted (although it is giving me tons of material for later in the story - cause I currently have something brewing for down the road - but I still wish it wasn't so stressful). Add to that the fact that my computer died two weeks ago, leaving me in a state of panicked upheaval. **

**So here's a new chapter for you (I warn you now that it is short, but I wanted to get something uploaded for y'all). Hope y'all enjoy!  
**

Chapter 28:

"What do you mean, he's missing?" I exclaimed, not fully comprehending what my father was saying.

"Logan's gone, Lizzie. You need to come home."

"Define gone."

"He was playing in the front yard yesterday with Woof and when Lisa went to check on him because Woof was barking, he was gone."

"This happened YESTERDAY? And you're first calling me now?"

"I've been trying to reach you all night but all my calls have gone straight to voicemail."

Damn it, there must have been no cell service while we were in the hospital, and who knows after that. I jumped out of the bed, phone still held up to my ear. I briefly looked down and noticed I was in a nightshirt. Not having the time to consider how that happened, I spotted my dress from the night before over a chair.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, of course we did. And even if we hadn't, we certainly would have after we received the ransom note this morning."

"Ransom note?" I could hear the panic seeping into my voice. "What did it say?"

"That if we ever wanted to see Logan again we would get together $500,000 in cash and be prepared to deliver it to a location disclosed in another note."

"Do we have any clue who the note was from?"

"Yes . . . " my dad trailed off.

"Dad?" I asked sharply

"Liz, it's from the associate I hired this winter, Jeremy Wickham."

I gasped

"Liz, Lizzie, what is it?"

"I'm leaving now Dad. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that I hung up the phone with a sniffle.

"Lizzie?"

Darcy's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten he was there. The tears that I had been holding back slid down my cheeks. Darcy jumped to his feet and was by my side in an instant.

"Lizzie, what happened? Come sit down."

He took hold of my arm and tried to steer me back to the bed. I shook my head and let out a small moan.

"I can't. I have to leave immediately."

I grabbed my dress and, no longer caring that Darcy was in the room, slipped off the nightshirt to get dressed.

Darcy placed his hands firmly on my shoulders to stop me from fussing around. So I stood there, in my bra and panties, crying.

"Lizzie, you can't rush out like this. You're clearly upset and are already injured. Isn't there something I can do?"

I shook my head again and then took a deep breath.

"My nephew was kidnapped. He was playing with his dog in the front yard and was taken. My family just received a ransom note and it was from Jeremy Wickham!"

Darcy let out a stream of curses and released my shoulders, which allowed me to start getting dressed.

"But how did he become involved with your family?"

"He –" I started but it was muffled by my dress as I slipped it over my head "He apparently was the new associate my dad hired."

Darcy cursed again

"Liz, I'm so sorry! If I had been paying more attention to his recent movements I would have known he had left Cardwell & Wallaster and would have been able to warn your dad"

"No, it's not your fault. If I had asked my dad anything about the lawyer he hired I would have known about Wickham myself."

"You might not have because I asked you not to say anything. Besides I didn't tell you everything about Wickham."

I looked at him in shock

"Wickham embezzled money in order to pay off debts from his gambling addiction. Last I checked, he still hadn't kicked the habit. If he's receiving pressure for the money it is likely that it is what pushed him to take your nephew."

I let out a cry of alarm and frantically pulled my shoes on (well, the best that I could with one arm bandaged and the other in a cast)

"Liz, it's going to be ok. We'll get your nephew back"

"I need to go!"

"How are you getting there?"

"Long Island Railroad. Where's my purse?"

"Let me drive you Liz"

I began to object.

"Don't fight me Liz." Darcy said, with a half growl in his voice. "I feel partially responsible for what is happening and besides you'll get there faster"

Wanting to get there as fast as I possibly could, I stopped arguing.

Once we settled into the car and Darcy started driving, I realized that someone needed to let Jane know what was going on. Knowing that e-mail was the fastest way to reach her, I pulled out my blackberry.

_Jane,_

_Just got a call from Dad. Logan has been kidnapped. They know who took him and the police are on it already. I'm currently en route home and will e-mail you as soon as I have more information. _

_I'm sorry to be telling you about the situation this way, but I know that you would want to be informed and this is the fastest way to reach you._

_All my love,_

_Lizzie_

I then hit send.

The entire ride to my parents house, save the occasional direction on my part, Darcy and I were silent. Darcy focusing on the road while speeding, me lost in my thoughts.

Why did Wickham choose a job with my dad if he needed to be able to siphon off funds from clients? Didn't he know that Dad dealt in real estate and didn't have that kind of liquidated money lying around? How were we going to get the funds so quickly? Especially on a Sunday? If Wickham needed the money, did that mean Logan was ok? That Wickham wouldn't hurt him?

As I thought about all these things I began biting my lip and fidgeting around in my seat. Darcy must have noticed because he reached over and took my hand (the one not in the cast) into his own.

"Lizzie it is going to be ok."

And for the rest of the drive, he kept his hand in mine, and I gripped it as if my life depended on it.

Darcy pulled up in front of my parent's home, and before the car had even stopped I had unbuckled my seatbelt and was fumbling with the door.

"For Christ's sake Liz, give me a minute to actually stop the car! You don't need to be hurt further!"

He then put the car in park and I jumped out of the car and raced to the front door, burst through it and launched myself into my father's arms.

"Oh Daddy!" I cried as he embraced me.

"Lizard I'm so happy you're here. I've been waiting for you to get here. But I need to go to the office now."

I looked up at him

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"I need to see if I have any information in my files that might help the police figure out where Wickham is hiding."

"Oh, yes of course, go." I said feebly.

My father left and I went to join my mother, Lisa and Mary in the living room. After a few minutes Darcy came into the room and he sat next to me on the couch and took my hand in his again.

After sitting in silence for what felt was an endless period of time, the fax machine phone rang. Everyone but Darcy and myself jumped up.

"This is how he sent the last note!" Lisa cried out, rushing to my father's office. I got up and raced after her.

"Did the police track the number it was sent from?"

"Yes, it was a Kinkos about 5 miles away. They didn't have any information to help us."

We waited at the fax machine, me tapping my foot, Lisa waiting to pounce, as the fax machine printed out the message. Finally it finished and Lisa grabbed it and I read over her shoulder.

_Prepare $500,000 in bills in a black duffle bag. _

_You and your father should be at Eisenhower Park at 5 p.m._

_I will call your father at that time with further instructions._

_Bring nobody else with you_

_Contact the police and I assure you that Logan will not return to you safely._

"Oh no!" Lisa cried. "We already told the police!"

"Shhhhhhh" I said, hugging Lisa and trying to calm her while staying strong myself. "It's going to be ok. The police are trained to handle this. They'll know what to do."

"She's right Lisa."

I turned around to see Darcy in the doorway.

"The police know what they're doing and you were right for contacting them as soon as Logan went missing." He continued. "In fact, I think that we should bring the new note to the police immediately."

"We have to wait, my dad took the car to his office."

"That's ok, I can drive you."

"Oh, thank you!"

We all went back into the living room.

"Mom, Mr. Darcy, Lisa and I are going to go to the police station to bring them the new note."

"Actually Liz, I think you should stay here, just in case he makes contact again or something comes up, you'll be able to reach me and Lisa."

"But –"

Darcy leaned down and hugged me. While doing so, he whispered in my ear

"I think it would be best for your mother if you stayed here. I don't know her but with your father gone, and now Lisa, if you were to go she may start to freak out. She needs to stay calm."

We broke away from each other and I nodded at him.

"Ok. Let me know if you have any new information."

"I will."

And with that, Darcy and Lisa left the house, leaving my mother, Mary and myself sitting in silence, waiting for news.

**Yes, I still know it was a short chapter. But better something than nothing, right? **

**Anyway, let me know what you think about the last chapter, and what you think will happen by reviewing! (maybe it will make me update faster ;P )  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey y'all! So the bar exam is FINALLY over! And after a bucket full of sleep and about 3 buckets of coffee, I feel sane enough (not sane, just sane enough) to start writing again! And . . . I have August off so when I'm not lying on a beach somewhere, I'll be writing. Huge YAYS!**

**I know the chapter is short but I wanted to get something uploaded for y'all while I'm working on the next chapter (yes I've started writing the next chapter)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 29:

An hour had passed since Lisa and Darcy had left and we were all still sitting in the living room. Mary and I on the love seat together, our mother in a recliner across the room, dozing slightly.

"Liz are you ok?" Mary whispered to me, probably so that she didn't rouse my mother.

"I'm doing as well as anyone could in this situation."

"No Lizzie, I meant your arms."

"Hmmmm?" I questioned "Oh my arms!" I had forgotten about them in the shock of the news about Logan. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I had a little accident last night involving a crystal vase and a fall."

Mary nodded in acknowledgement, seeming to understand that I didn't want to talk about it further.

Suddenly our mother awoke with a grunt. She spotted us on the couch and then appeared lost in thought until –

"I think Mr. Darcy likes Lisa."

"WHAT?" I blurted out.

"I think he likes her."

"What in the world gives you that idea?"

"Well he practically jumped at the opportunity to take Lisa to the police station. He's one of the partner's at your firm, correct?"

"Yes Mom. But Mom, he didn't jump at the opportunity to take Lisa to the police station, he was the only one here with a car!"

My mother made a dismissive noise and waived her hand.

"Nonsense. You don't want to believe it because you don't have a boyfriend and you can't attract the eye of your boss who you see all the time while Lisa did it immediately."

"Mom, you couldn't be more wrong. And besides this is what your worried about? When Logan is being held hostage by some crazy man?"

She made another dismissive noise.

"He's fine. They're going to get him back."

I jumped off the couch.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HE'S FINE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU AND LISA AND DAD ALLOWED A FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD TO PLAY OUTSIDE IN THE FRONT YARD WITHOUT SUPERVISION. DO NONE OF YOU HAVE AN OUNCE OF COMMON SENSE?" The nerves and thoughts and worry that had been plaguing me for the past several hours finally burst out. My mother's jaw dropped, but before she could answer, the phone rang.

Before anyone could even move, I dashed to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Liz – ie?"

The static on the other end of the line was terrible, but I knew immediately who it was.

"Jane!"

"Lizz – e, I'm c-ming hom-. Is ther- a-y news ab-ut Lo-an?" She asked through the static.

"There was a ransom note. Lisa went to the police. She's supposed to meet the man who took Logan in the park tonight. Hopefully we'll get Logan back then."

"Ok Th-t's pos-tive news. O-r at le-st it-s som-thi-ng. My fli-ht le-ves in o-ne hou-r. I sho-ld be ho-me tom-orrow."

"Do you want to wait until we have more news before you come home?"

"No! My fam-ly is mo-re impor-ant than an-y wo-rk I do he-re."

"Ok. Give me your flight information so I can come out in Mom and Dad's car and pick you up."

"No it-s ok. I w-ill ta-ke a cab. I wa-nt y-u in the ho-use to kee-p an eye on ev-ery-th-ing."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-s. Se-nd me an e-ma-il wh-en you ha-ve an-y new-s."

"Ok I will. Safe travels Jane."

I gently hung up the phone and, calmer now, returned to the living room to sit with Mary and my mother to await any new news.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours passed slower than they have ever passed before in my life. Nobody came back through the front door. Not my father, nor Lisa, nor Will. We called my father to see what was going on and he said he was still going through the paperwork at the office to see if he could figure out where Wickham was hiding, and no he hadn't heard anything new from the police. Lisa and Darcy didn't call to check in and everyone was afraid to call them, in case their phone were to ring at a really bad moment for whatever they were doing.

So we sat. And we paced. And then, when it became late enough, Mary and I cooked dinner. I don't think we had any intention on eating, however I know that in my mind I felt that I needed to cook, because if they were to get Logan back, he might be hungry and I wanted there to be a home cooked meal ready for him. And then we waited some more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At about 5:45 in the evening, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but answered it.

"Hello?"

"Liz?"

"Yes."

"Hi, it's Ryan Sullivan." He then hesitated. "Um . . . we met last night?"

"I didn't forget who you are." I said with a laugh in my voice (the first one of the day).

"I know this is kind of last minute, but I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?"

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of a big family emergency right now."

"Oh! Is everything ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks for asking but there's nothing you can do to help."

"Feel free to reject the offer, especially since you don't know me that well yet, but do you want to talk about it?"

I felt his sweetness and sincerity through the phone.

"Not really. I do appreciate the offer, but right now I don't think I'm quite ready to talk about it. Can I take a rain check on dinner?"

"Of course. Would you like me to call you later in the week?"

"I'd like that."

"I hope everything turns out ok Liz."

"I do too."

"Good night."

"Good night." And with that I hung up the phone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

6:30 came and my phone buzzed again. I looked at the Caller ID. It was Will.

"Hello?" I answered the phone in an anxious, breathy voice.

"Lizzie, we have him. We have Logan. He's safe." Darcy said immediately.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful. What happ-"

"I can't talk right now. Everything is fine. We'll all be back within the hour and will explain what happened then." I heard sirens in the background of his end of the call.

"But what -"

"I've got to go Liz. I'll see you soon."

And with that I heard a click and the line went dead.

**Ok, another cliffhanger, sorry :( **

**But never fear! I'm already in the middle of the next chapter so it should be uploaded shortly. In the meantime . . . REVIEW! : )**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took so long guys. The chapter wasn't writing the way I wanted it to (in the end I just had to listen to what my characters were telling me, rather than what I originally had plotted) so I had to keep rewriting it. Add my nice post-bar vacation in the middle (with no laptop), and that's why it took so long to update.**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing. Y'all are absolutely wonderful!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 30

After Darcy's phone I sent Jane an e-mail (in hopes that she may be able to read it on the plane) telling her the news that Logan was safe. Then Mom, Mary and I, together, as a family, sat and waited for Dad, Lisa, Darcy and Logan to return.

Finally, a little over an hour after Darcy's phone call, the front door opened. We all rushed to the entryway. Through the door came Lisa, holding Logan, with Darcy directly behind them. However, once they came inside, Logan took one look around, saw all of us and scrambled out of Lisa's arms and ran over to me.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! I went on an adventure!" he exclaimed.

I picked him up.

"Did you really, my big fierce pirate?" I asked, playing along.

He nodded solemnly.

"Yep. I even got to meet real police men."

"Wow! That's quite an adventure. You must be hungry."

Logan shrugged.

"Not really. Will" he pointed at Darcy "bought me a hamburger before we came home. He said being a pirate is hungry work."

I looked up at Darcy, who was wearing a slightly sheepish look on his face, and grinned at him. I then turned back to Logan.

"That it is."

"Where's Woof?" was Logan's next comment.

"Hmmm. I suppose he's in your room, considering he didn't come out to greet you. Shall we go find him?"

Logan nodded and we headed upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, we found Woof laying on Logan's bed, but as soon as he saw Logan he bounded down and started licking Logan in sheer doggie happiness. We then sat on the floor of his room to pet and play with Woof.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's that?" he asked, as he pointed to my cast.

"It's called a cast Logan."

"What's it for?"

"It's to protect my arm."

"Why?"

"Because I broke my arm"

"You mean your arm is in pieces?"

I then had to try to explain, on his level, what it meant to break an arm. We then took out his box of large lego and began playing with it, in my hopes to tire him out. After being upstairs for an hour, I began to wonder where Lisa was. I know that if I had a child, and something like this were to happen, I wouldn't be able to let my child out of my sight. As it was, I couldn't seem to bear the thought of leaving Logan now that he was home safely.

"Lizzie?" Logan asked with a yawn.

"Are you tired?"

Logan shook his head while rubbing his eyes and yawning again.

"Ok, let's get you into a pair of jammies."

I took him into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath (I should have probably done that earlier, not knowing where he had been), then got him into a pair of pajamas. Once he was all clean and nice smelling, I settled him into his bed and tucked him in. Woof then jumped onto the bed and settled himself by Logan's feet.

"Lizzie?" Logan asked again.

"Yes honey?"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course sweetheart." I replied, as I laid down next to him on his bed and began stroking his hair. Within a few minutes Logan drifted off to sleep and a few minutes after that, apparently I did as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up, disoriented as to my surroundings. It took me a minute to realize that I was still in Logan's room. I went to glance at my watch, only to realize that I wasn't wearing one because of the cast. As quietly as I could, I eased myself out of Logan's bed and went into the hallway, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. A quick glance at a clock along the way told me that it was shortly after midnight.

When I arrived in the kitchen, the only person there was Lisa, sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas and bathrobe, holding a mug of tea.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom, Dad and Mary went to sleep. Mr. Darcy left about an hour ago to return to the city. He said to tell you not to worry about work tomorrow."

I nodded in response.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her, as I headed toward the fridge to make myself a sandwich since I hadn't eaten practically all day.

She nodded.

"I can't stop thinking about how close I was to losing Logan today. Everything that happened just keeps playing over and over in my mind."

"What exactly did happen today once you left the house?"

"Well Mr. Darcy, I mean Will," she corrected herself and shrugged "that's what he told me to call him. Anyway, the two of us drove to the police station and gave the detectives handling the case the note we received. They immediately started to form an operation for Eisenhower park this afternoon."

"But the note explicitly said that there could be no police!"

"Yes. They were going to hide in the bushes, behind trees, as joggers in the park etc. and were going to have me meet Wickham with a duffel bag full of paper to get Logan."

"What if Wickham looked in the duffel before having given you Logan back?"

"Would you let me finish the story?" Lisa exclaimed, getting a bit annoyed with my interruptions. "That's exactly what Will said to the police. They acknowledged that he was probably right but they didn't have the money that they could lend for the operation."

"So what happened"

"We started to plan out the whole operation without the money. How the police would be in plain sight while undercover and how Dad and I would wait to get Logan. Once we had him the police would arrest Wickham."

"What do you mean you started to plan it out. Isn't that what happened?"

"Well . . . no. Will disappeared for awhile, close to 4 pm, which was around the same time that Daddy came to the police station so that we could head over to Eisenhower Park."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"You must have some idea." I pressed

"Well, he came back with a duffel bag filled with cash. He gave it to me and said it was for me to use to get Logan back. Then he insisted with the police that he be allowed to stand with Dad and me in order to help with the exchange. Explained the Wickham knew you worked for him and that Wickham would just assume you came to him for help with the money."

"Um, ok."

"So we went to the park and Wickham calls Dad's cell phone and tells us to meet at the bleachers for the baseball field just off of parking lot 4. The police wasn't able to trace the call, though they tried, so everyone then converged around the baseball field. Wickham shows up with Logan and some other dude who held Logan back. Naturally Wickham went and checked the duffel bag to make sure there was cash in there. Then Wickham grabbed the duffel bag out of my hand and he takes off, and the other guy does the same, just leaving Logan where he was standing on the baseball field. Of course the police caught the both of them and placed them under arrest. The police called in an ambulance for the paramedics to check Logan over. Thankfully they said everything was fine with him."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah. That's when Will called you." She trailed off.

"So what happened after that? It took you a long time to come home."

"Oh! We had to go back to the police station to fill out paperwork for the police report. Go over everything that happened, _again_. Will went out to get Logan a hamburger and when he came back he wanted to speak to the police for a minute –"

"Wait! Why did Will want to speak to the police?"

"He wanted to tell them to take the money he had brought to get Logan back and use it to pay off whatever gambling debts Wickham had and to donate the rest of it to a charity that helps find abducted children."

"What? Why?"

"I guess he gives a lot of charity."

"No, why did he pay off Wickham's gambling debts?"

"Oh, he said he didn't want to give the people Wickham owed money to any reason to come after our family. Damn it!" she cursed so suddenly that I jumped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Will asked me not to mention anything about the money to anyone! I can't believe I blew it!"

"Don't worry, it's ok. Why don't you try to get some sleep now?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'll try. Good night." She said as she got up to head to her bedroom

"Good night." I replied.

I finished my sandwich and then went to sleep as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning I woke up around 9, having not set an alarm clock. I awoke to the sounds of muffled shrieking coming from downstairs. I immediately became alarmed and in a pair of pajamas (Mary had left one of her pairs out for me the night before) and ran downstairs.

I rushed into the kitchen in a near state of panic.

"Wha – What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Lizzie!" Logan called out as he tugged at my pajama pants. I scooped him up.

"Logan, what's going on?"

"Grandma got excited cause Aunt Jane is home."

"Jane is here?" and then I saw her "Jane!"

She looked absolutely wonderful in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and sporting a healthy looking tan.

"Lizzie!" she cried out as she rushed over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Lizzie, Aunt Jane, I'm getting smushed." Logan said as he was in between the two of us.

"That's because you're the middle of our happy sandwich, honey."

Logan giggled.

"Jane have you eaten anything yet?"

"Yes, I grabbed a coffee and croissant at Au Bon Pain at the airport."

"Logan, would you like to go upstairs and play with Aunt Jane and me?"

Logan nodded yes and bounded up the stairs. As soon as we were out of earshot from the rest of the family I turned to Jane.

"Lisa said when the whole incident ended last night that the paramedics took a look at Logan to make sure that everything was ok-"

"But you'd like me, as a pediatric physician, to look him over to make sure everything is really fine?" she finished my sentence.

I nodded. We entered Logan's room.

"Honey, would you like to play doctor?"

Doctor was a game that Jane and I had been playing with Logan since he was a toddler so that he wouldn't be afraid to go to his pediatrician for check-ups.

"Yay!" Logan clapped his hands "I'm gonna get my stefescop!"

"Stethoscope, dear." Jane corrected him. "And how about I be the doctor this time and we can use a real stethoscope?"

"Ok, Aunt Jane."

"Liz, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get my medical bag from the foyer."

"Mmhmmm" I replied as Jane left the room.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Logan asked, as he climbed onto his bed where I was sitting and peered over my shoulder. I had been on my blackberry asking Jen if she would send me notes from the class we had together at 6 pm that evening (no classes during the day on Monday – although I have no choice in going to work, I don't need to torture myself with classes as well on hell day).

"I was asking a friend to tell me what happens in class today since I'm going to stay here with you instead of going."

"You're not going to school?" His eyes went round with wonder "You're playing pookie?"

"It's called hooky honey and yes I am. I'd much rather spend the day with you."

Jane returned with her medical bag and we had Logan strip down to his undies for Jane to examine him. Then it was Logan's turn to listen to our heartbeats, during which Jane leaned over to me and whispered.

"Everything is fine. He's perfectly ok."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens."

Then we began to play with Logan in earnest. While playing, Jane turned to me, looking serious.

"Lizzie, I received an e-mail from Charlie."

"Oh?" was all I could reply.

"Yeah, he said that he was back in New York, was sorry for not providing any real explanation for his lack of contact while in Tokyo and that he knew he had a lot of explaining to do but would like to see me when I got back so that he could explain."

"Ok."

"I just don't know how I feel about this. I was really heartbroken when he left and then didn't stay in touch with me. I don't know if I could stand it if he did something like this again."

I sighed. Time to spill some of the beans, but not all of them because I felt that Charlie really did have to explain things for himself.

"I saw Charlie on Saturday evening. He really is upset and sorry over what happened. I can't tell you whether to forgive him or not, that's not my place to say. However, I will tell you to hear him out, talk to him about your concerns etc. before deciding whether to forgive him or not."

"All right, I'll give him a call." And then she smiled.

I smiled back. Things were starting to turn right side up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Although I was able to call in sick on Tuesday and take another day off of work, I couldn't afford to miss another day of classes, especially when my schedule this semester had me going to three classes on Tuesday. So I found myself on a 10 am train back into the city in order to get to my 1:30 class on time.

While on the train, my phone rang. I checked the screen and saw it was Ryan (whose number I had stored in my phone's memory after his last call) and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liz?"

"Yes."

"It's Ryan."

"Hi Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm all right. I know I had said that I would call later in the week, but I was concerned since you had said you had an emergency. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

I smiled. How sweet.

"Yeah Ryan, everything is fine now. Although I wish the situation hadn't happened in the first place, everything turned out all right in the end."

"So everything is ok now?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm very happy to hear that." There was an awkward pause. "Would it be in poor taste for me to ask you out now?"

I laughed.

"No. No, it wouldn't be in poor taste."

"Liz, would you go out on a date with me?"

The word yes was on the tip of my tongue, and yet I hesitated. Then I pondered why I was hesitating. Here was a great guy, who is smart and gorgeous and obviously is considerate and caring, and I would be a fool to not want to go out with him. Then it hit me what the problem was.

"I wish I could say yes Ryan. I really really do. From what I know about you, you seem to be an amazing guy. But I don't think I can."

"It's that guy who came into the emergency room with you, isn't it?"

He's very observant. I had just barely realized it for myself, and yet he already knew.

"Yes." I said quietly "yeah, it is."

He sighed.

"I guess there's no chance I could convince you otherwise?"

"No, I don't think you can. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm beginning to realize that I couldn't put my heart into it. Because it might belong somewhere else."

"I understand. I wish I could say I didn't."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Hey Liz?"

"Yes?"

"If things don't work out, give me a call. I don't mind sloppy seconds."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With my revelation fully formed, when my train arrived in Manhattan, I bolted off it and onto a subway train. I only had a short window of time before class and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I arrived at Darbing and immediately went up to the 21st floor, heading straight to Darcy's office. His secretary, now having known me as someone Darcy knew and trusted, was considerably warmer to me than the first time I had met her, but she still tried to stop me from entering the office.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bennett, but he's in the middle of a conference call."

I ignored her and bypassed her, walking straight into his office. Sure enough Darcy was sitting behind his desk, looking powerful, with a phone pressed to his ear. When I entered the office, he looked up immediately, and seeing me he held up one finger.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to reschedule the rest of this meeting. My secretary will call you with a new date and time."

He hung up the phone, stood up and came around his desk quickly.

"Liz, is everything ok? Is Logan –" he started, the concern evident in his voice and body language.

I couldn't find the voice to speak so I just shook my head.

"What is it? What's wrong? You're shaking." He asked as he came over to me.

I just walked over to him and, still silent, I grabbed his tie with one hand to pull him down (he's so tall!) and looped my other arm around his neck.

And I kissed him.

**Ahhhhhhhh! THEY KISSED! I really didn't plan for that to happen yet, but it's what Lizzie wanted me to do :)**

**There are still a couple of chapters left to this story, but I'm already starting to think about my next one (the one that I'll probably write all, if not most of, in advance to prevent long updates between chapters). I need general story ideas. Send me your suggestions in your reviews (but also review this chapter as well!) and if I decide to use one (I get complete character license on the story) that person will get a sneak peak on the next chapter, AND the first chapter of the new story when I write it!**


End file.
